Secrets of Skadi
by NinthOrbitz
Summary: Half a year after the Great Thaw, Elsa is trying to be the best monarch that she can be. But when a familiar face from the past returns, and a ruthless new foe is unveiled, can Elsa save her kingdom, herself, and those she cares for from annihilation? And what secrets do the recently unearthed, mystical Skadi Stone hold for the Snow Queen?
1. A Peaceful Day In Arendelle

**Author's Note:**

**After writing a series of one-shots for my **_**Frozen**_** Song Parodies fic, I was inspired to write my first full-length fic based on these one-shots. This fic will explore the relationships between the Arendelle royal sisters, Ice Master Kristoff, and the disgraced Prince Hans, amongst others. It will incorporate a heavy bent towards magic and mysticism, and draws a little inspiration from Norse mythology, hence the title (and cover art) of this fic. The story begins one month after the events of **_**Frozen**_**. ****Please enjoy, I would love to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Frozen**_** or any of its characters, just the plot.**

* * *

**Prologue: A Peaceful Day In Arendelle**

The sun shone brightly in the clear summer sky, warm rays of light bathing the kingdom of Arendelle in a soft, comforting glow. The streets were filled with people going about their daily lives. Men and women strode leisurely, enjoying the pleasant weather, while children played in the streets. Horses neighed and merchants peddling various goods yelled to any and all passersby for attention. It was the very portrait of a perfect, picturesque kingdom.

But it had not been like this little more than a month ago. Back then, for a terrifying three-day span, the kingdom had been plunged into one of the worst snowstorms in its history—a seemingly eternal winter in the middle of summer! What was the cause of this terrible event? As it turned out, the mysterious, considerable power over ice and snow belonging to Arendelle's young Queen Elsa. When her powers were accidentally revealed during her disastrous coronation, Elsa had fled and unwittingly cursed the kingdom with an all-encompassing winter, freezing the fjord and preventing ships from coming in or out. It had taken the brave efforts of Elsa's younger sister, Princess Anna to help the Queen restore the summer and reverse the damage she had done during what was now known as the Great Freeze. The accompanying defrosting of the winter was appropriately referred to as the Great Thaw.

The damage from the Freeze was still palpable in many sections of the city proper. Numerous houses had walls and roofs boarded up as repairs were still being done to restore sections of buildings damaged by the raging blizzards and creeping frost. Although the Thaw had prevented the calamity from being worse, the many crops destroyed during the Freeze could not be brought back, and the kingdom's resources were set back considerably. Worse, the rapid change in temperature, from a cold so biting that metal could stick to skin, then to an oppressive, sweltering summer heat, resulted in further structural damage to many of the town's buildings. Repairs had been costly and the Crown had been busy trying to ensure the proper aid was given to those in need while repairing relationships with those foreign diplomats who were stranded and suffered damages—like frozen ships—during the Freeze.

But just as Elsa and her advisors were hard at work trying to get the kingdom back in shape—and they had been fairly successful thus far—the teenaged Princess Anna remained as carefree and energetic as she had ever been. The opening of the castle gates meant an unprecedented and heretofore unknown freedom to the younger princess, and she was determined to enjoy it to the fullest. She made her best effort to explore every nook and cranny of the city, to meet as many people as possible, as though she was trying to make up for the thirteen years trapped within the castle in a single month's time.

Indeed, the day's atmosphere might as well have been a reflection of the Princess's mood. Her bubbly, carefree personality never failed to bring joy and laughter to the citizens of Arendelle. Seeing her prance around in such a devil-may-care way, twin-braided strawberry-blonde tresses bobbing in the wind, could bring a smile to the face of even the most bitter and ornery individuals.

To Anna, this was just one of those beautiful days where it would be such a crying shame for people not to enjoy themselves.

She ran around town greeting people, strangers and acquaintances alike, trying various foodstuffs from the vendors, and purchasing small items from the merchants. She giggled happily when townsfolk returned her greetings and eagerly engaged them in conversation, providing answers to such queries as to how she was doing, how Elsa was faring as Queen, whether she could make more public displays of her powers, and so on. The children she encountered were especially fond of talking about Elsa's magical powers, always questioning Anna about when Elsa could come to town and entertain them with snowmen and ice skating.

"Princess Anna! Princess Anna!"

"Where is Queen Elsa?"

"You have to make her come here! We want to see her do the magic!"

Anna grinned back at the children, blue eyes sparkling. "I'd love to see her do that too, but I'm afraid Queen Elsa's been very busy being Queen and taking care of the kingdom. But I'll do my best to convince her to come down here sometime to play with you all!"

The children expressed their disappointment before running off. Anna smiled, never did those young children fail to brighten her day, reminding her of her younger days playing with Elsa as small children. Her smile vanished however, as she thought back to the thirteen years spent with barely any contact with her sister, always present in the castle but usually locked in her room. Elsa might as well have been a ghost during those long years of isolation, a phantom straddling the edge of existence, and Anna had been so, so lonely.

Anna resolved to return her thoughts back to the present, pushing aside the bitterness of the past. She and Elsa had made up for those years of isolation, and never again would the two allow themselves to be separated. Elsa had promised her that she would always find time for her sister.

With that thought, Anna made sure that she would remember to ask Elsa to find time for the children of Arendelle as well. She had missed out on years of fun with her sister, and she was determined not to let Elsa's ability to entertain youngsters ever go to waste.

She would make sure Elsa didn't refuse. Her sister could be such a stinker at times, using her workload as an excuse not to make the appropriate time for others. But there was always one thing that Anna knew her sister couldn't resist. Which just so happened to be the one thing she herself craved most in the world...chocolate!

Catching sight of her destination, Anna walked straight toward the town's dedicated chocolate shop, where she greeted the elated owner, asking for a large box of Elsa's favorite chocolates. The Queen and the Princess were the store's most loyal customers, and the store owner always made sure they came away satisfied.

After making her purchase and thanking the owner, Anna made her way outside, strolling leisurely across the road. Unfortunately, she was not careful to look around her and nearly crashed headfirst onto a pair of horses pulling a rather large stagecoach.

"Whoa, there! My lady, please watch out!" yelled the driver of the stagecoach, forcing his steeds to a halt.

"Whoops, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking! Did I scare your horses? I'm so, so sorry! Excuse my clumsiness!" Anna apologized profusely.

Immediately recognizing the princess, the driver went into a full bow. "Your Highness!"

Suddenly the carriage door opened, and out stepped a well-dressed, middle-aged man with brown hair streaked with gray and a pointed beard. "What is going on? Why are we stopped?"

When his eyes fell upon Anna, he immediately gave her a respectful bow. "Your Highness, Princess Anna, I was not expecting you to be here! It is a pleasure to be in your presence on such a fine summer's day!"

Anna curtsied, then replied, "A pleasure to you as well. Uh, who am I speaking to?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. I forgot my manners. I do believe we haven't been formally introduced, although I have met your sister. I am Borgermester Mattias Tunell, mayor of Arendelle city proper. I am in charge of making sure this township runs smoothly."

"Nice to meet you as well, Borgermester Tunell. I've heard El—Queen Elsa speak very highly of you. You're one of the men in charge of making sure the town has adequately recovered from the Freeze, am I correct?"

"That is right, Your Highness. Her Majesty the Queen has been very generous on giving us the resources we need to make timely repairs to all the buildings that were damaged during the winter storm. I am happy to say that most of our work has been complete. Normalcy has been restored to the lives of most of Arendelle's citizens. We couldn't have done it without Her Majesty's aid."

Anna nodded in appreciation, but understood the unspoken truth that had the eternal winter never occurred, Elsa would not have had to devote so much time and resources to making up for all the damage she caused. Her initial days as ruler had, to say the least, got off to a rocky start. But Anna was glad that in little time, all was well, and the kingdom's highest-ranking officials had warmed to Elsa's leadership.

"Ah, I feel you should meet my children, Princess Anna. Edvin! Sanna! Please come out, there's someone very important I want you to meet!" Tunell called to the carriage.

Two youths emerged from inside the stagecoach, stepping out onto the cobblestone pavement. The first was a young man of middling height, clean-shaven with brown locks, who appeared not much older than Anna herself. The second was a teenage girl with long brown hair twisted into a single loose braid.

"This is my son Edvin, he is training to be a future governor, and this is my daughter Sanna, her name was in fact inspired by your own, Princess Anna. My wife and I decided we wanted Sanna's name to reflect your own when she was born some two years after you."

Edvin bowed politely. "Your Highness. A pleasure to meet you."

Sanna gazed at the princess with a shy, wide-eyed expression before remembering her manners and curtsying deeply. "Your Hi-highness."

"Very nice to meet you, Edvin and Sanna," said Anna, wearing a friendly smile.

"If I may, Your Highness," Tunell said. "My daughter Sanna has expressed an interest in working in the castle. She has been most fascinated by the Queen's magical powers, and would want nothing more than to serve her Majesty in a direct capacity."

Sanna flushed with embarrassment, turning to her father pleadingly before facing Anna. "Your Highness...I-I don't want to intrude...I understand if you don't have a need for more s-s-servants."

Anna laughed. "Oh Sanna, don't worry, I certainly think the castle could use more servants! Ever since my papa reduced the staff thirteen years ago, I've felt the castle was so empty at times. In fact, Elsa's been doing her best to hire new faces to join our castle staff. I suggest you come to our castle for a visit, Sanna, the gates are always open!"

With a wink, she added, "I'll even put in a good word on your behalf when I speak to Elsa."

"That would be most excellent, Princess!" Tunell replied.

"Dad!" exclaimed an embarrassed Sanna before she thanked Anna profusely.

Soon Tunell and his family were on their way, and Anna couldn't help but smile. They seemed like very good people, and she was happy that Elsa had such competent men like Tunell to assist in running the kingdom. Now she had to add vouching for Sanna as yet another request to mention to Elsa when they next talked.

_Things are really going to get even better now. It's crazy how more than a month ago, I had practically given up any hope of ever being friends with my sister, let alone getting to meet everyone in our kingdom. How things can change so quickly... For the first time in forever, life is good._

* * *

Within the confines of her study, Queen Elsa shuffled uncomfortably. Her joints were beginning to feel stiff from repetitive motion and hours of sitting down reading and signing a veritable mountain of paperwork. Sighing with exasperation, she got up from her desk and walked to the window. The afternoon sun was already beginning to set, indicating the lateness of the day. Although the courtyard was largely empty, she could see her magical snowman Olaf playing with Princess Anna and some children outside. She smiled upon noticing her sister enjoying herself. Sometimes Elsa felt jealous that her sister could live so carefree while she had to shoulder the burden of responsibility for overseeing an entire kingdom—no easy task, as today's work could attest. But there were ultimately no hard feelings. This was her job as firstborn and Anna had her own responsibilities. Plus, Anna's happiness was innately tied to her own. As long as her sister was happy, so was Elsa.

Although she had finished her dinner with Anna hours ago, Elsa was still busy with the day's work.

_Ruling a kingdom is not easy. How was Papa able to handle it so well? I guess I'll just have to put the rest of this off for tomorrow._

She thought back to her conversation with Anna at dinner, and all the adventures the princess had partaken in that day. After purchasing some chocolate for the two of them, Anna had nearly bumped into a horse-drawn carriage...again. Elsa shook her head in disbelief. Anna really should learn to watch where she was going. But hearing of Anna's conversation with Borgermester Tunell and his children had warmed her heart.

After her powers were revealed and she had opened the gates to the rest of her kingdom, Elsa made it one of her priorities to increase the castle staff that had been significantly reduced during her time in isolation. For the past few weeks, she had made an effort to hire additional staff to relieve the incumbent servants of some of their workload, and to provide additional employment opportunities for those in need.

Someone like Sanna Tunell seemed like a good choice as one of these potential new hires. They could always use an additional maid, and Sanna was the daughter of a man Elsa trusted to take care of the people of Arendelle, ensuring that everything ran smoothly. She wanted to meet Sanna in person before making a decision, despite how unusual it was for the monarch to personally interview hires outside of the highest-ranking positions.

There was a knock on her door.

"Your Majesty?" Kai's voice inquired.

"Please come in, Kai."

The stocky head servant strode into the room, bowing courteously. Kai was the castle steward and had served the royal family for years, even before Elsa and Anna were born. He was intensely loyal to the crown and Elsa considered him to be one of the few that she could truly confide in. During her years in isolation, Elsa had spoken to Kai about her problems, and he was one of a small handful who knew of her powers beside the former King and Queen.

"Your Majesty, I apologize, but there are more documents that require your signature. Thankfully, these are less important than what you've been working on today, so you can safely put these off until tomorrow."

Elsa sighed, but thanked the loyal steward nonetheless.

As Kai bowed and turned to leave, Elsa suddenly called out, "Kai. A word with you, please."

"My Queen. Anything you ask."

"Kai, please be honest with me. Sometimes I wonder how I can handle everything that I have to be responsible for as Queen. Have I been a good ruler? Do you think...would Papa be proud of me?"

"Queen Elsa, if I may speak freely."

"You may."

With hardly a moment's hesitation, Kai responded.

"I feel—no, I _know,_ that you have been doing the best you can given the hand you've been dealt. And all in all, you've made a wonderful Queen. The people of Arendelle really couldn't have asked for a better ruler. You have shown unparalleled compassion and wisdom beyond your years in the many difficult decisions you've had to make during this trying first month. Really, I think that if your father could see you now, dear Elsa, he would be proud, extremely proud of his little snowflake."

Unshed tears started brimming in Elsa's eyes upon the mention of her father's nickname for her when she was a small child.

"I...thank you, Kai. That is what I needed to hear. I am glad that you feel that way." She forced a smile. "You may take your leave, Kai."

Kai bowed again before departing the room.

Elsa allowed the tears to fall as she reminisced about her father and all the encouragement and guidance he had offered during her years in isolation. Her father had prepared her endlessly for a future where she would be Queen, and Elsa had dutifully listened to and learned every lesson he gave her. She knew that her father had prepared her well for the realities of leadership, yet at times she felt that the overwhelming burden of ruling a kingdom was just too much to bear. She really wanted to believe Kai's words however, especially his inspiring words about her father being proud of her. Thinking of her father sent many fond memories coursing through her head before she forced herself to turn to something else.

She turned her thoughts to her sister.

She looked forward to spending the rest of the evening with Anna, no longer concerned about the day's work. Exhausted, she decided to try using her powers for leisure. _Think happy, positive thoughts, Elsa._

Her mind swirling with images of her playful little sister, Elsa motioned with her hands, and a perfectly sculpted miniature figurine in Anna's likeness appeared on the desk in front of her. She smiled at her handiwork.

_Not bad, if I must say so myself._ It was definitely one of her finer works, and she admired the minute details on the tiny figure.

She sighed. As much as she was beginning to appreciate the beauty of her powers, she still struggled to keep them in control during high-stress situations. Adding the responsibility of trying not to harm others to her duties as Queen could very nearly stretch her breaking point. Trying not to think of these problems, she turned her full attention back to the ice figurine. Caressing it softly, she allowed herself to think of her sister, as a wide smile played on her face.

_As long as I have you, Anna, there's nothing that I wouldn't go through to be the best Queen—and the best sister—that I can be._

* * *

**A/N: "Borgermester" was a title that meant mayor in Scandinavian countries. It is still used today in Denmark.**

**Not much action in this chapter, as I plan to set things up slowly and do a lot of psychological exploration of the characters before we really delve into the action.**


	2. Master of Ice

**Prologue Part II: Master of Ice**

For Kristoff Bjorgman, life was good. He was walking with his loyal reindeer Sven through town, enjoying the warm summer weather. Having the title of Arendelle's Official Ice Master and Deliverer was something that he couldn't have anticipated in even his wildest dreams. Kristoff had seen many strange things in his young life, but everything that transpired in the past month were nothing like anything he could have imagined. An eternal winter, a royal title, a courtship with the Princess of Arendelle... It all still felt like a dream, albeit one he certainly never wanted to wake up from.

He couldn't help but smile to himself when he thought of Anna and their burgeoning relationship. All his life, Kristoff was never really fond of other people, and would keep any contact he had with his fellow humans to a bare minimum, only interacting with others where it was necessary for survival. Ever since he was orphaned at a very young age, Kristoff chose to be a loner and frankly preferred it that way. His best friend was a reindeer named Sven, and the two were absolutely inseparable. It was always his mantra that "reindeer are better than people." Throughout his twenty-one years of life, ever since the death of his family, he had never encountered anyone who could prove this creed wrong.

Until he met Princess Anna.

She was unlike anyone he'd ever met. Granted, Kristoff had never had a whole lot of contact with other people, let alone women of his age, and always they were individuals of his social status. But Anna was a princess, and he couldn't believe that he would encounter one of the princesses of Arendelle _and_ provide assistance to that princess to help her find her runaway sister, who just so happened to be a queen who held mastery over ice and snow.

The first time they'd met, Kristoff had found Anna naive and rather grating at times. He was a man who always preferred peace and quiet, alone with his thoughts or just talking with Sven. He was not comfortable engaging in long, involved conversations about anything that didn't directly affect his own life. To be fair, he was comfortable talking to his adoptive family, but they were different. They weren't even human, as they were rock trolls dwelling in the fabled Valley of the Living Rock.

Anna, however, was the very opposite of Kristoff. She was talkative and highly energetic, fearless and extroverted. Kristoff had never met anyone who could talk practically non-stop quite like the princess. Born into royalty, she took many things for granted that people like Kristoff had to scrape for every day of their lives. He at first could not believe that Anna would be so devastated about having to live without real companionship because she lived with a silver spoon, and could have all the things she wanted.

Well, material things anyway.

Apparently, Anna had lived for thirteen years with barely any contact with her own sister, who despite living under the same roof with her had seen fit to shut Anna out and deny her the friendship they had enjoyed so much for the first five years of Anna's life. Even Kristoff could not imagine a life without Sven's companionship. Having a sister who was always around but yet never really present...never there to play with you or confide with you? Kristoff could not imagine it, and after hearing Anna tell him about her lonely upbringing, he began to feel a sense of pity for the princess.

Although initially, he was resistant, thinking that Queen Elsa was just a loner much like himself who preferred to be left alone. He thought Anna was just spoiled, assuming that she could have anything she wanted and that practically any peasant in Arendelle would give up anything to be in her shoes. She had never experienced the kinds of hardships they had to live with every day, and her problems just seemed so...trivial in comparison.

But over time he began to understand the effects more than a decade of isolation and being rejected by the one you had practically worshipped your entire life would have on a person's psyche. Frankly, he was astonished that Anna could seemingly bear no ill feelings toward her sister after having been shut out for all those years. He knew that he would be exceedingly resentful if he were in her position. But Anna had nothing but love for her sister, and their bond only strengthened after Anna helped Elsa discover that love was the key to controlling her powers, thereby ending the magical winter. Now things were swell, and the two sisters were happy, even though Kristoff knew that it would probably take years for their relationship to be fully repaired. But it was a start, and a good one at that.

Much like his own relationship with Anna.

It was still in its nascent stages, but recently Elsa had given him her blessing to court her sister, a promising sign that the Queen approved of their relationship. They had been determined to take things slowly after the disaster that was Anna's courtship with the traitorous Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, getting to know each other before determining whether or not they were the right match. Of that Kristoff was certain. He found that the more time he spent with the Princess, the more fondly he began to think of her. After a month's time, he was sure Anna was the right woman for him. How many people would be so accepting of his eccentric, reindeer-oriented lifestyle and poor personal hygiene? The fact that she was royalty and raised all her life on formal etiquette made this all the more astounding.

At first Kristoff was sure that the Queen of Arendelle would never accept his relationship with Princess Anna. After all, he was just a common-born peasant, with no connection to royalty outside of the haphazardly-bestowed title that the Queen somehow saw fit to provide him. But Elsa had been most grateful that he had aided her sister at great risk to himself and no expectation of reward. That selflessness had apparently struck a chord with the Queen, and she had insisted that not only could Kristoff work directly for the Crown, but that he was free to pay the sisters a visit anytime. It was overwhelming to him that he would be given so many privileges in so short a time.

Being in such favor with the Queen had yielded many advantages. Kristoff was a part of Arendelle's Ice Harvesters Guild, which provided resources and aid to all of its members working out in the mountains. In all his years working as a member of the Guild, he hardly had any interaction with his fellow ice harvesters, as he preferred to work alone. Yet in just the past month since he had obtained his new title, Kristoff had become a celebrity amongst the Guild men, with numerous requests from other harvesters to join him, many begging for the chance to gain favor with the Crown.

Kristoff had befriended many of these ice harvesters, and had vouched on their behalf to the Queen in the hopes that she would support their business, which many in the Guild feared would take a major hit now that it was known that Elsa could conjure up ice at will. Elsa had been very understanding and generously offered the Guild royal funds to promote their ice business in order to strengthen Arendelle's valuable exports of ice to other nations. She ensured that Kristoff's title would allow him to act as a liaison between the Guild and the Crown, giving all ice harvesters a voice at the highest levels.

It was truly a responsibility that Kristoff knew he had to bear with the utmost respect to both the kingdom and his fellow ice harvesters. It was a badge he was proud to wear.

Kristoff finally reached his destination, the offices of the Ice Harvesters Guild, located in the back of a small tavern where the ice harvesters enjoyed themselves on break. He had to meet with the Guild Master for an important meeting.

Leaving Sven at the nearby stables, Kristoff strode through the doors and told the barkeep that he had an appointment with the Guild Master. It did not take long for him to be ushered into a small, stuffy office containing numerous ice cutting tools and other materials scattered haphazardly in a disorderly fashion. The office was nothing more than a repurposed tool closet, with a small window for light and ventilation.

Guild Master Niklas Johansson sat on his desk in front of Kristoff, motioning the younger man to take a seat. Johansson was a tall, imposing man in his early fifties, with graying hair and a large number of scars across his face and arms. An experienced ice harvester who had been working nonstop for decades, Johansson had risen up the ranks to become a leader amongst Arendelle's ice gatherers, constantly blazing trails and finding ways to improve the means by which ice could be harvested and delivered. He was grizzled and hardened through years of intense, back-breaking work and was renowned for his ability to speak with unfiltered frankness, voicing the truth without sugarcoating anything.

Johansson cleared his throat as Kristoff sat across from him. "So, Master Bjorgman, I've heard that the Queen has decided to divert some royal funds to us in order to build and purchase newer sleds. Your handiwork, I presume?"

"I did suggest to Her Majesty that many in the Guild could use replacement sleds and sleighs in order to more efficiently transport ice from the mountains. She was happy to oblige."

Johansson shot the young blonde man a warm smile, pouring himself a drink from a keg. He offered a glass to Kristoff, who thanked him. "A toast to Queen Elsa of Arendelle! Long live the Queen!"

"Long live the Queen," Kristoff added as the two men took swigs from their glasses.

"So Kristoff, I've been hearing that you and the Princess are getting along quite swimmingly," said Johansson.

Kristoff flushed. He had been doing his best to keep his relationship with Anna as quiet as he could, but it was hard for people not to notice them in town together, and rumors had been flying around. He realized that there was no use in denying that they were together, at least to a perceptive man such as Johansson.

"It's coming along, yes. In fact, the Queen recently approved of me courting Princess Anna formally. I can't deny that I'm excited to move on to the next stage of our relationship."

"Perhaps I should toast you and Princess Anna then!"

After another round, Johansson turned serious. "Of course, as you probably know, Bjorgman, I didn't take the time to speak with you today about your life. No, today I have some interesting stories to relay to you."

"What would those be, Master Johansson?"

"I've been hearing from many of our men working deep in the mountains about a...a strange phenomenon. You see, during times when the men are relaxed and quiet, they claim to hear a faint, almost imperceptible buzzing sound that seems to come from within their heads. Naturally, when I first heard about this from Master Wadstrom, who was gathering ice not far from the North Mountain, I was very skeptical. I thought he was just losing his mind. But as more and more of our people returned from the mountains with the same claims, I could no longer dismiss them so easily. So I began to think, what could be the source of this mysterious sound?

"As you can imagine, since the buzzing does not come from any one direction, but within one's own head, it would appear locating the source would be pretty much impossible. But Wadstrom and the others have noticed that the deeper one goes into the mountains, the louder the sound appears to be. Particularly, as you go further _north._"

"Interesting," said Kristoff. He wasn't sure what to think. He had yet to hear this strange sound, but then again, he had not ventured deep into the mountains since bringing Anna to the North Mountain to find her sister. He had been busy adjusting to his new position and ingratiating himself with the rest of the Guild, in addition to spending time with Anna. Perhaps he really should go back up there to investigate this for himself.

"So do you have any idea what could be the source of this bizarre sound?" Kristoff questioned.

Johansson paused, putting his hands together, then began. "Well, there are legends. Old folklore, myths from the ancient past. I don't know if you are aware of this, son, but Arendelle is said to be a land of many great mysteries. They say that the kingdom sits upon a nexus of magical energies. I've never given much thought to these stories, mind you, but when the Queen revealed that she has the ability to control ice and snow, well, I knew I could no longer deny that these stories might not be as farfetched as they seem."

Leaning forward, he continued. "Young man, have you ever heard of the Skadi Stone?"

Kristoff shook his head. As much as he was aware of the magical essence around Arendelle, having been raised by magical rock trolls, he had never heard of the Skadi Stone.

"Well, according to legend, the Skadi Stone was a magical, crystalline gemstone shaped like a snowflake, that grants whoever holds it the ability to control the elements of cold...that is, ice, frost, and snow. Not unlike the powers our Queen Elsa possesses. Curious, no? They say that the Stone was created thousands of years ago when the frost giants roamed the lands by none other than Skadi herself, hence why it is so named."

"Skadi? You mean the Norse goddess of winter, mountains and hunting?" Kristoff inquired. He had a vague knowledge of the old Norse myths from his interactions with the rock trolls.

"Indeed. It does seem appropriate that the Stone may in fact be hidden, buried deep within the northern mountains. If, it is in fact there, and not already present here in Arendelle." He eyed Kristoff as though trying to search the younger man's face for the answer to an unvoiced question.

Noticing his expression, Kristoff hurriedly replied, "If you are suggesting that Queen Elsa is in possession of the Skadi Stone, I highly doubt it. She made no mention whatsoever of any magical gemstone she owns and has always said that her powers come from within herself, that she was born with them. And besides, if what the men up in the mountains are hearing does indeed come from this Skadi Stone, then it must most likely be somewhere in the mountains, and not within the kingdom. Otherwise, I imagine that we would be able to hear it."

"Perhaps you are right. Evidence seems to point toward the former explanation. Of course, one cannot be too sure, and it's quite a coincidence that the Queen's abilities align so closely with the tales of the Stone's magical powers. In any case, I have heard from one telling of the legend that the Skadi Stone is somehow attracted to magical ice. If true, that would explain why no one has ever heard its call before until after the events of the Queen's coronation."

Kristoff immediately knew what Johansson was referring to. After plunging the kingdom into a magical winter, Elsa had constructed a palace crafted entirely of ice atop the North Mountain. If the stories were true, than it made sense that the Skadi Stone started to emit its mysterious call only after Elsa created her ice palace. The pieces were falling into place.

"Now, Kristoff," Johansson continued. "I would love if you could investigate this. Not only go up the mountain and see if you can hear it, but also bring up the idea to the Queen. Now, I don't want you to mention the Stone by name, just inquire about whether the Queen owns any trinkets that might allow her to use her powers. She seems to trust you. That way, we can at least see if what you're saying about her powers coming from within herself is really true."

Kristoff agreed, his curiosity about the Stone now piqued. One question did come to his mind, however. "If we do discover that the Stone exists, and we manage to find it, what do we plan to do with it?"

"That's a question I cannot answer for now. I am open to suggestions."

Kristoff gazed thoughtfully into Johansson's dark-blue orbs, scratching his chin.

"If the Skadi Stone really gives its owner the ability to wield powers like Queen Elsa's own, than it may be something that's ripe for abuse. Should it fall into the hands of someone who desires its power, than it could be disastrous for the kingdom and the world at large. What I'm saying is, we cannot let the Stone fall into the wrong hands."

"Fair enough. As much as I'd love to be the owner of the Skadi Stone, I cannot deny that it would be all too easy to fall into the trap of using its powers for my own selfish gain. If found, it must go into the hands of someone who can be trusted to use it wisely, and fairly."

"There is only one person I know who certainly won't abuse its power," Kristoff added. "Queen Elsa herself. She already has power over ice and snow, and she has shown that she would never use her powers to willingly harm others. It is my belief that she would be the perfect owner of the Skadi Stone. What's more, after all that she has done for us, I sincerely think that if and when we do find it, that it would be the perfect gift to Her Majesty to thank her for her services to the Guild. Don't worry, I won't mention it to her in order to keep it a surprise."

Johansson rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That does seem like an excellent idea. We have yet to properly thank Her Majesty for everything she's done to elevate the status of our humble Guild. I daresay this is the best option I've heard regarding this matter. Mind you, I haven't confided in anyone about the Stone outside of a few men who I know I can trust. I applaud you, son, for showing wisdom beyond your years. Most young men—and plenty of older ones—would have been all too willing to find and use the Stone for their own selfish purposes. You have proven to be selfless and a man truly devoted to his kingdom."

He leaned forward, looking the blonde mountain man directly in the eyes. "Kristoff, you are exactly the kind of man I would love to succeed me as Guild Master when the day comes that I choose to retire. The Queen could not have chosen a better man to be Arendelle's Official Ice Master and Deliverer."

Kristoff was momentarily rendered speechless by the high praise of a man not known for giving such compliments. "I-I... My deepest thanks to you, Master Johansson. I really am not worthy of this kind of praise. Like you said, just doing what I think is best for the kingdom."

"Know that I don't say this lightly, son. If I say it, I really mean it." He lowered his voice before continuing. "However, there is something more serious that I would like to discuss with you."

"What is it?" Kristoff questioned.

"Well, there have been...whispers. Superstitious whispers, mostly from people who clearly think that the Queen's ice powers are evil sorcery, and that as long as she rules, she would curse the kingdom, that she does not have Arendelle's best interests in mind."

Kristoff sighed. "What does Queen Elsa have to do to convince these people that she really does care for her kingdom and her people? I mean, it's pretty clear everything she's been doing the past month is to repair all the damage she caused from the winter and making sure the kingdom is well-taken care of!"

"There will always be those who cannot accept a person with magical abilities in any position of power. And really, after what happened during the Freeze, could you blame them? Queen Elsa did not exactly get off on the right foot back at her coronation."

He quietly added, "Not that I don't see that it was all a major misunderstanding... Unfortunately, many just don't see it that way."

Kristoff was well aware that Elsa had many enemies. When her powers were revealed during the coronation, the Duke of Weselton had been the first to accuse her of being a sorceress. It stood to reason there were plenty others who shared his opinion. From his limited exposure to royal conversation at the castle, he had picked up concerns from Elsa's circle of advisors that other kingdoms might not take well to a ruler possessing powerful magic, and that there would be those in positions of authority out there feeling threatened by Elsa's powers, not just Weselton's Duke.

Johansson continued. "Of particular interest to me, especially in light of the probable existence of the Skadi Stone, was an old prophecy that made the rounds following the Great Thaw. I've actually heard about this prophecy long before the Queen revealed her powers. I dismissed it as superstitious nonsense at the time, but now I can't deny it may have merit. Basically, it spoke of a ruler with a frozen heart plunging the kingdom into an unending winter. Truly a work of 'dark art'. Many of those who believe in this prophecy are certain that it refers to Queen Elsa herself, and fear that the kingdom will be sent into ruin.

"What's more, the prophecy was said to have originated from the ancient myth of Fimbulwinter, or 'Awful, Mighty Winter'. It is said that Fimbulwinter is but a prelude to a much worse event...Ragnarok, the end of the world as we know it."

Kristoff hesitated. "But Ragnarok and Fimbulwinter are but ancient Norse myths, surely people can't still believe in them?"

"You'd be surprised, Master Bjorgman. There are a few who believe that with Queen Elsa as ruler, another great winter is coming, perhaps in the upcoming winter season, and that with it, Ragnarok is right around the corner.

"Plenty of visitors come to this tavern, a few from foreign lands. I've heard rumors that many kingdoms have taken a great interest in Arendelle after the discovery that the Queen can control ice and snow. Surely some of these kingdoms would want to see the Queen gone. I fear that the longer Queen Elsa remains in power, the greater the chance that Arendelle is forced into a great war. We are but a small kingdom, and should foreign nations choose to unite against us, the people of Arendelle would surely be faced with a scenario much like Ragnarok itself.

"I dearly hope that it will not come to this, but I am certain Queen Elsa will have to be aware that as long as she is ruler, she must always watch for those who want nothing more than to see her dead. It is the cold, cruel reality that comes with being the great Snow Queen of Arendelle."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! Again, a chapter that doesn't have much action but is important for getting into Kristoff's character and setting up the plot. I've always thought of Kristoff as very intelligent beneath his gruff and uncultured exterior. As usual, feedback is much appreciated!**


	3. The Scorned Prince

**Prologue Part III: The Scorned Prince**

For Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, life was nothing downright short of miserable. He sat on a rough cot in a prison cell in the dungeons beneath the grand castle of the Southern Isles. His appearance was disheveled, his red hair and sideburns uncut and untrimmed, his clothes dirty, caked with dust, sweat, and all manner of filth.

Sitting alone with his thoughts, Hans allowed his mind to wander back to the events that led to his current predicament.

_I was so close to getting what I wanted. A kingdom, recognition from my father and my brothers after a lifetime of being marginalized and ignored. Had I been king, even my high-strung father would be forced to acknowledge me, and take pride, however grudging, in what I've achieved. Now I sit alone in a dark, dank dungeon, all but forgotten. As if I couldn't be ignored any more than I already was before._

He recalled how no matter how hard he had tried to make his father, King Alexsander, proud, he was never able to so much as get a grunt of congratulations on anything he had achieved. The King always preferred his eldest brothers and barely acknowledged the youngest, no matter how much they tried to get his attention. As the youngest of thirteen sons, Hans was already at a great disadvantage, and his older brothers often took out their frustrations on him. He'd always been a target of bullying throughout his life, called a screw-up by most of his older brothers.

_Well, I've monumentally screwed up my one chance at power and recognition. My brothers will never let this go. Perhaps it would have been better had they settled for execution. At least then I would no longer have to suffer their constant taunting and jeering. Yet, I am relieved that they gave me a chance at life._

Why was that? As it turned out, the source of his desire to live was the thought of the very person he had tried to murder—Queen Elsa herself. She had inexplicably argued for clemency regarding sentencing for Hans. Apparently, she was willing to vouch on his behalf because of various "good deeds" he had done for her people during his brief time as Arendelle's interim ruler during the Great Freeze. Nevertheless, she had been adamant that he be punished appropriately for his crimes.

He recalled in vivid detail his sentencing a month earlier. He had been brought before his father and most of his older brothers, escorted by a pair of guards. He still stood proudly, shoulders square and back straight, trying to embrace his bearing as a prince despite being treated as anything but. His half-brother Prince Josef, Captain of the King's Guard, had greeted him outside the castle doors with the utmost contempt, all too eager to lay verbal abuse on the youngest prince after word had traveled to the royal family of Hans' transgressions. Hans had suffered the taunts in silence, knowing that he had to remain strong for what was to come. He had definitely not been looking forward to hearing what his father and eldest siblings had to say.

Upon entering the throne room, King Alexsander had given him a look of utmost disappointment. His father was a large man, who despite being in his early sixties retained traces of auburn in his graying hair and full beard. His sharp, piercing eyes bore straight into Hans, making the young prince want to fold in on himself. Hans always thought his father had looked intimidating, and that day he was certain that he had never been more cowed by his father in his life. Knowing his father and his obsession with power, Hans absently wondered whether the look of disappointment Alexsander wore was because Hans had directly attempted regicide on an allied kingdom, bringing shame on the family, or whether it was because he had failed in said attempt, proving himself unworthy of any chance at a throne. He was unsure which was worse.

Crown Prince Fredrik, Hans' oldest half-brother and heir to the throne, had been the first to speak. "I suggest we be rid of this filthy swine once and for all. He's been such a worthless liability, and his actions in Arendelle prove that he'll never amount to anything! I put forth a vote for execution."

"Fredrik, we have to give Hans the opportunity to speak for himself," Alexsander had snapped, and Fredrik immediately fell silent. Hans could see his brothers speaking amongst themselves in low tones.

So Hans took the opportunity to present his side of the story, emphasizing how after Princess Anna had left him in charge of the kingdom, he had done his utmost to provide for the people of Arendelle during the hardships brought on by the Freeze. He made sure to point out that Queen Elsa's magical ice powers had doomed the people of Arendelle to death by exposure or starvation, as the harsh weather conditions and the fact that the fjord had frozen over had trapped the kingdom in a deadly, cold isolation.

Thus, Hans had taken it upon himself to find any means to end the winter. He pointed out that after capturing Elsa following a violent confrontation in her ice palace, she had refused to end the winter, whether out of unwillingness or inability. Whichever the reason, he knew then that he was left with little choice than to find other means to end the winter himself.

That opportunity presented itself when Elsa's sister Anna returned from the mountains, freezing and cold, claiming that Elsa had frozen her heart. Hans conveniently left out his betrayal of the princess, and instead told his father and brothers that he was unable to save Anna, presumably because his so-called true love's kiss didn't work. Consequently, he had the ammunition he needed to accuse the Queen of killing her own sister and threatening death to her own kingdom, and as the rightful heir by right of marriage to Princess Anna, he had ordered Elsa's execution. Hans noted that based on the information he had available, that Elsa couldn't end her accursed winter and that she was responsible for her sister's untimely death, he had every right to do what he did and attempt to kill the sorceress Queen.

It was only when the dying Anna had inexplicably thrown herself in front of Hans' blade that Elsa survived, and was apparently able to end her artificial winter. Hans still wondered how Anna could have gotten so far without freezing to death, but he had clearly underestimated the younger princess's mettle. He finished his story by highlighting the fact that his actions were all a part of a great misunderstanding, and that he was effectively a scapegoat that the Queen was willing to use in order to distract her people from the dangers of her abilities, the bogeyman who wanted nothing more than to take a kingdom for himself by force if necessary.

Alexsander and Hans' brothers had listened to every last word of Hans' speech, and he could begin to see that there were some who seemed willing to believe his side of the story, and that he might receive leniency.

The King then took out a letter, written by Queen Elsa herself, with an explanation of Hans' crime of attempted regicide, although without the details that Hans had thrown in. She did emphasize, however, that Hans had also betrayed the trust of her sister as well as herself, but Hans was quick to point out that Anna had been very upset that his attempt to save her had not worked out, and had then accused him of betraying her love, being completely unwilling to accept that her sister might have to die in order to save the kingdom. His family seemed to buy the explanation, to his relief.

As Alexsander continued reading the letter, Hans learned that despite his crimes, Elsa did not want him to receive a capital punishment. She noted that the thirteenth prince had given himself to the caretaking of her kingdom during her brief absence while Arendelle was thrown into disarray. It was largely because of Hans' impeccable organizational ability and foresight that the people of Arendelle had all survived the brutal winter, and Hans had provided firewood and blankets to the citizens for warmth, and even shelter in the castle for those who did not have a place to stay because the frost had damaged their homes. Elsa wrote that many Arendelle officials were willing to vouch for the good he had done for them, and she was ultimately convinced that Hans had done well for the people of Arendelle, even though he had tried to seize power himself.

For that reason, Elsa stated that she desired Hans to be given an a punishment appropriate to his crime, but that he did not deserve to forfeit his life. She added in the letter that she would not reconsider reopening the recently severed trade ties with the Southern Isles until justice was meted out.

Hans realized then how thankful he was for Queen Elsa's mercy. She was a ruler willing to put personal feelings aside when making judgments of others. He knew he was only playing his part, so did he truly deserve the Queen's mercy?

Nevertheless, after some deliberation, the King decided that Hans would spend the next five to ten years—the timeframe dependent on his behavior—locked in the dungeon below the castle, with the ability to spend a couple hours outside every day under heavy guard. While disappointed that Hans was not to be executed, Fredrik had proposed that Hans' time spent outdoors be doing hard labor, and Josef had eagerly supplied the idea that Hans clean out the stables on a weekly basis as one such example. The majority of his brothers had agreed with the idea, and now Hans had to suffer not only imprisonment but humiliation from his brothers as they watched him shovel horse manure like some common laborer.

Still, he was alive and he had the opportunity to spend time outside. Fredrik and Josef, amongst others, would surely have preferred his execution. All things considered, it could have been worse. And he owed this all to Elsa.

Now Hans wondered why she had entered and persistently remained in his thoughts since his imprisonment. By all rights, he should hate her for dooming him to this lengthy punishment. And for improbably surviving his attempt at regicide. Yet, in some deep recess of his mind, he felt a hint of remorse for his despicable actions back on Arendelle, and perhaps even more improbably, relief that Elsa had survived. It would be such a pity to kill such a beautiful creature, sorceress or not.

Hans thought back to Elsa's capture in the North Mountain prior to his attempt to seize the throne. After the Queen had fallen unconscious, he had been the one to carry her from the palace and she was a silent passenger alongside him on his steed Sitron as they rode back to Arendelle proper. He had first noticed how delicate and fragile she looked then, a far cry from the powerful and furious witch who appeared all too willing to kill the two Weselton men. How breathtaking she was, with her pale, snow-white flesh, slim figure and platinum-blonde tresses. While Anna was cute and beautiful in her own way, Elsa was positively _gorgeous._ His opinion was only reinforced upon seeing how vulnerable and pitiable she looked when he spoke with her in the dungeon at Arendelle.

_Why is it that I am feeling this way? Why is it that the one thing that really brings me relief and peace through the endless days of staring at these four walls or shoveling horse dung is the thought of that bewitching ice sorceress?_

During the past few days, he had allowed regret for his actions in Arendelle to wander to the forefront of his mind. How he wished things could have turned out so differently, never surrendering to his desire for a kingdom of his own. But it was too late to turn back now. The crime had been committed, and he was paying for the consequences of his actions. He could only move forward...

He slouched forward, staring at the cold stone floor. _If only I could go back and apologize to the Queen for everything I've done, I would do it. This is why I wanted to live. If only there was a way to let her know..._

His thoughts were interrupted by soft footsteps outside his cell door.

Hans said, "If you've come down to taunt and humiliate me, don't bother. I'm not listening."

A soft voice answered, "Hans, it's only me, Percy."

Prince Percy was eleventh in line to the throne and one of Hans' favorite brothers. Or rather, one of his least despised brothers, considering the fact that he disliked them all, but Percy was one of the few he could actually tolerate.

"Come in," Hans said without looking up.

Percy entered the room. The eleventh prince shared many of Hans' facial features, including red hair and green eyes. He was slightly taller and thinner than Hans, however, and did not possess any sideburns as he was completely clean-shaven. He wore his long hair in a short ponytail.

"Hans, there's something I'd like to give to you. First, please take this water." He handed Hans a small pitcher of water, which Hans took gratefully, relishing the taste of cool, fresh water. Fishing around his shirt pocket, Percy produced what appeared to be a flower. A flower made entirely of ice. A crocus, the symbol of Arendelle.

"This was actually a gift from the Queen to our father which came along with the letter she sent us asking us to show mercy on you. It was sort of a peace offering to show that although trade had been closed off initially because of your actions, she'd be willing to reopen relations after your punishment was decided. She was true to her word, although trade still hasn't been the same as it was prior to her coronation."

He gently stroked the icy petals of the crocus. "Isn't this beautiful, Hans? A perfect replica of a real crocus, but one made entirely of ice that somehow never melts. It's still summer, yet not a simple drop of water has come out of this little flower. Too bad Father doesn't seem to appreciate it. He handed it to our older brothers, saying that he has no use for such trinkets. They seemed to agree with him as well and it eventually got handed down to me.

"You know, Queen Elsa's powers truly are amazing. I really would love to see them firsthand myself. If it weren't for this little crocus she sent us, I'm sure most of us would have a hard time believing everything you said about her powers. Of course, emissaries who were there at Arendelle during her coronation have verified that everything you said about the eternal winter fiasco was true. But it's one thing hearing about it and a totally different thing seeing it for yourself."

Taking the flower in his hand, Hans stared at the frozen crocus in quiet contemplation. He had to admit, the flower crafted entirely of ice was almost breathtaking in its beauty. He had witnessed the dark side of Elsa's powers, yet he could see that her abilities held great beauty as well, with this crocus along with her ice palace on the North Mountain being symbolic of her magic's dazzling nature.

Percy continued, "I think I've spent enough time marveling at this little gift from the Queen. Since you're so lonely and bored here by yourself, I figured that you could really enjoy something like this, Hans. You have history with the Queen after all. I think it could serve as a great reminder that Queen Elsa is quite a beautiful woman, both inside and out. I would love to meet her someday, but Father doesn't care to send us younger princes on any excursions that don't directly benefit the Crown in some way."

Hans snorted. "You know Father never considers doing anything that wouldn't have at least some benefit for himself, something that he could turn to his advantage."

"You're right about that, Hans," said Percy with a chuckle. The two shared a brief, companionable silence before Percy continued, "Well, Hans, I didn't just come here to hand you that little crocus. I actually wanted to hear what you have to say about what you did back in Arendelle a month ago."

Before Hans could respond, Percy raised his hands. "Look, I know what you told us wasn't the whole truth. I understand that you did some fairly nasty things to the Queen and her sister. But I just want to know how _you_ feel about it now, after you've had a month to think it all over. Hans, I know you enough that you can't be totally without any remorse for what you've done. I understand you've had it pretty hard throughout your life, perhaps the hardest of all of us. I can see how you would try to justify what you've done. But please, don't bottle up your emotions and your thoughts. Talk to me, Hans."

"Percy, what is there really to say that hasn't been said?" Hans gave his brother a look of exasperation.

Percy just eyed him silently, expression remaining unchanged. Hans sighed. He knew Percy would not leave until he could hear what Hans had to say.

Hans let loose his pent-up thoughts and emotions. "I'll admit it. What I did back at Arendelle was a mistake. Truth be told, I always wanted Father to accept me. He always seemed to care nothing about me, doting after Fredrik and the other earlier-born children and barely acknowledging any of my own accomplishments. And you damn sure know that I've accomplished more things than many of our big brothers, Percy. Fencing champion at eighteen? Check. Admiral at age twenty-three? Check. I've diligently studied how a good leader is supposed to behave, taking careful notes so that one day, I might put those skills to good use. I thought that being thirteenth in line I would never get the chance, so I figured I had to try and marry into a throne, much like many of our brothers.

"So you can imagine how happy I was when Father gave me the opportunity to attend Queen Elsa's coronation at Arendelle last month. I had never been chosen to attend any royal functionary of significance, and I was determined to make the most of that chance. I figured I could try to woo the young Queen and marry into the throne of Arendelle. When I discovered that the Queen was sheltered and unwilling to socialize with others, I targeted her sister. I could still marry her and become king if I arranged for Elsa to have a little 'accident'. I admit it, I had been scheming even before I arrived in Arendelle. I knew the only way to get Father's attention was to become a king myself. Then, he and the rest of our brothers would be forced to acknowledge me as a true equal, a king on the throne of another kingdom. I would prove to him once and for all that I was no useless spare!"

Percy nodded in understanding. "Hans, I figured you were just very bitter about how you were treated throughout your life. But you were always so polite and submissive as a teenager. I wasn't sure that you had the kind of ambition that Fredrik, Franz, George and Johan all displayed."

"Percy, I learned from the best. All that time spent watching Fredrik taught me how to scheme with the best of them. And when you're always constantly being ignored or disregarded, it's rather easy to see why my ulterior motives were always being overlooked."

He gave Percy a piercing stare, and his brother averted his gaze after a moment.

"Anyway, since Princess Anna was so smitten by my charm, she was all too willing to relinquish control of Arendelle to me when her sister revealed her ice powers and fled the city. I was ecstatic to put my knowledge of leadership to good use. After I had a taste of what ruling a kingdom was like, I couldn't wait to be the permanent ruler. I was quite certain at the time that I could have made a better ruler than Elsa herself, who was all too quick to neglect her people when her secret was outed. Frankly, I figured her people would never accept her back after what happened, but I guess I was wrong."

Now it was Percy's turn to look his brother in the eyes. "Tell me, Hans, about the Queen of Arendelle. What you really think about her."

Hans drew a breath. "Well, there's certainly no denying that she is quite beautiful. Skin the color of flawless porcelain, platinum-blonde locks, rosy cheeks, pink lips and mysterious, if cold, turquoise eyes. And her powers, like you said, they can be quite breathtaking. You should've seen the palace made entirely of ice she constructed on the North Mountain. It's something you have to see to believe.

"It's strange. After she initially revealed her powers, I thought of her as a witch, a sorceress. But I understood that she was always influenced by fear. The look in her eyes throughout her coronation, I saw that she was hiding something, something she didn't want anyone else to know. And I was right. Yet I could tell Elsa wasn't the kind of person who would willingly try to hurt anyone. It was clear that she desperately tried to keep her powers in check, concealed from the world. That's why when they were revealed, she ran away.

"I realized that we were kind of similar in many ways. Both living a life in isolation, hiding our true selves from others, facing loneliness and despair. I tried to reach out to her, reassure her that things would be okay in the end. But I will never forget that day at the ice palace when she nearly killed two men sent by the Duke of Weselton to kill her. She was both beautiful and terrible at the same time, like an icy angel of death. It was then that I realized she was too dangerous; if she ever lost control, lives could easily be at stake. It was then that I knew she couldn't be allowed to live.

"I resolved to kill her, but first I knew I had to convince her to end the winter. No one understood the extent of her powers, and I couldn't be certain that killing her right then and there would solve the eternal winter crisis. So after she was knocked conscious, I brought her to the dungeon and tried reasoning with her to end the winter... And what do you know? She said she couldn't do it. It was then that I decided I had no choice. The Snow Queen had to die or else her own people would suffer a frigid demise.

"The rest of the story you've already heard at my sentencing. Naive, foolishly optimistic Princess Anna had to intervene and save her sister. Had it not been for her, I would be sitting on a throne in Arendelle with the people celebrating me as their king! How fickle fortune can be.

"But you know what? I'll admit I'm oddly fine with the fact that Elsa survived. I realized thinking back that I made a mistake, that I would have killed a woman whose only crime was being unable to control her own powers. In my single-minded quest for power, I had lost sight of the moral implications of my actions. For that, I am remorseful."

Silence befell the cell. After what seemed like an eternity, Percy's voice broke the silence.

"Hans, what do you think about writing a letter to the Queen? If you truly are remorseful of your actions, you have to let her know. Don't just pay lip-service to me. I know you have a way with words, brother. You have to _show_ the Queen that you really mean it, and taking the time to write a letter of apology is a necessary first step, I think."

Hans considered the offer. It was tempting.

Percy continued, "I myself am planning to write Queen Elsa. She sounds like a fascinating person to get to know. With any luck, I could get myself a formal invitation to attend a royal event in Arendelle. Perhaps even get the opportunity to court the Queen, and with a marriage strengthen our relationship with Arendelle once again."

Hans felt an emotion he couldn't quite place. Was it...jealousy?

_No, it couldn't be. I have no reason to have any affection for Elsa. She was simply an obstacle on my path to power, nothing more._

But another voice deep within his mind told him otherwise. For the first time in his life, Hans truly felt torn about what to think.

"So, Hans, just let me know when you plan on writing a letter. I'll be sure to bring you a pen and some parchment. I'll make sure you letter gets delivered along with mine, okay?"

Hans nodded his assent, giving his brother a curt thanks. As Percy departed, Hans gazed at the crystal-clear crocus in his hand, deep in thought over his latest revelation.

* * *

Percy walked through a set of double doors and found himself within a large meeting room. His father and two of his brothers, Fredrik and Josef, awaited him. Fredrik was tall and lean with a well-trimmed beard and neatly coiffed auburn hair, while Josef had broad-shoulders, a barrel-chest and short, dark brown hair, a long moustache and thick sideburns. King Alexsander sat at the head of the long table, with the Crown Prince at his right and Josef to Fredrik's right.

"Ah, there you are, Percy. Come, have a seat," Alexsander said, motioning toward a chair to his left, across from Fredrik. "We have some things we need to discuss."

"Come back from the dungeons to check on little Hans again, eh, Percy?" Josef ribbed the younger prince.

Percy shot his half-brother a glare but said nothing.

"I knew it," Josef continued disdainfully. "Honestly, Hans isn't worth any of our time anymore. He's useless. Father, if you hadn't decided to let him live, you know he'd most likely be gone from our lives, and good riddance too."

"Enough, Josef," Alexsander replied. "We are not here to talk about Hans tonight. We have more...pressing matters to mull over."

After Percy sat down, Alexsander began. "I would like to discuss the current situation with Arendelle. As you all know, with Queen Elsa having revealed her icy powers, many kingdoms are flocking to make alliances with Arendelle. Yet still others plot and plan, with the ultimate goal of trying to unseat a woman whom they view as an unholy sorceress. Word from various diplomats suggests that a future conflict, perhaps even a war, is on the horizon. Should that happen, Arendelle will almost certainly be crushed. They are but a small kingdom, with a tiny standing army and a below-average sized navy. Of course, they do have the advantage of a defensible position, and a leader whose powers can certainly drive fear into even the stoutest hearts.

"Still, I'm not certain that would be enough, should the Queen's enemies decide to unite against her in a decisive strike. But, to get to the point of this discussion, I want to ask you all, what we can do to take advantage of the situation."

The three brothers exchanged furtive glances before Fredrik responded. "Father, are you suggesting that we resort to some sort of military alliance against the Queen of Arendelle?"

"No, son, that is not what I have in mind."

Percy spoke up. "Father, perhaps you mean forging a stronger alliance between Arendelle and the Southern Isles? An alliance that would strengthen the militaries of both kingdoms and enable greater protection for Arendelle, in exchange for something?"

"That is what I have in mind, Percy."

Percy shot his two brothers a smirk of triumph.

Alexsander continued, "In exchange for protection from the Southern Isles, we can get the Queen to promise to lift all trade restrictions between Arendelle and the Isles. We can most likely negotiate additional concessions from them as well, should the Queen be desperate enough for our protection."

Turning to his father, Percy added, "I think the best way to solidify an alliance between Arendelle and the Southern Isles would be a union... A union through marriage. I've been thinking about Queen Elsa for some time. I would really love to meet her, to get the chance to court her. Then, perhaps we can arrange a marriage that would be mutually beneficial to both kingdoms. Nothing is stronger at uniting kingdoms than the bonds of matrimony."

He knew that this was a perfect opportunity for him to marry into a crown. Many of his older half-brothers were already married, mostly through arranged unions, and precious few had the opportunity to marry into a position of real power. Only the second prince, Franz, had married a Crown Princess and became king following the death of his wife's father, the former King of the Northern Isles. Despite being one of the youngest in the family, this was a golden opportunity to be only the second king in a group of thirteen sons.

Percy could feel Fredrik's malevolent dark green eyes bore into him. No doubt his oldest brother could see into his plan. Not that Fredrik could substitute himself for Percy; he was already married. Plus, he was aware that Fredrik's greatest desire was to inherit the throne of the Southern Isles, first and foremost.

Percy added, "If we can unite the two kingdoms by marriage, this would be the perfect way to make up for Hans' unsavory behavior back in Arendelle. The alliance will be stronger than ever, and we'll all have let bygones be bygones. The Queen will have the protection she seeks from her numerous enemies, while the Isles gain a vital new ally, and a powerful one at that."

He was, of course, referring the Snow Queen and her considerable powers.

"I'm not sure I would be okay with having a witch join our family," Fredrik replied, eyes narrowed and daring the younger prince to interject. "I fear that one of the Westergård clan marrying a sorceress would have negative consequences on the viability of our family line. The people would never accept anyone with magic in a position of power."

"From what I hear, Elsa is completely accepted, even _loved,_ by her people!" Percy countered. "The people of Arendelle have shown that they can look past their superstition to embrace her for who she really is."

"You haven't even met her, Percy, and yet already you appear to be smitten. Was it that silly little ice crocus you spent the past few weeks admiring? Has her sorcery imbued it with the ability to get you head over heels for her?"

He sneered. "I bet that's how she has so easily convinced her subjects to accept her. She must possess magical powers that cause people to grovel at her feet, to worship the very ground she stands upon."

Percy flushed with anger. "That's not true! I am certain that Elsa's powers extend only over ice and snow, I'm pretty sure that Elsa's subjects love her because she is a benevolent ruler, not because of some strange magic!"

"How can you be so certain? Can you prove it?"

Percy gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare accuse Elsa of abusing the powers she has to keep her people in line!"

The conversation was really beginning to hit too close to home for Alexsander.

"ENOUGH! You two, stop arguing this instant!"

The two princes instantly stopped their shouting match, and both bowed respectfully to their father.

"I think we can conclude this meeting. Percy, you brought up a good point. But it all hinges on whether you can get the Queen to agree with your proposal. That remains to be seen, but I can arrange to have you invited to the next formal event where foreign emissaries are allowed in Arendelle."

Percy thanked his father, then watched as the king retired to his quarters.

He turned to Fredrik, who now stood beside the chess set by the window.

Fingering the black queen on the chessboard, Fredrik said, "Ah Percy, there are many things you are barely aware of regarding the political environment in Arendelle. And the rest of the Northern European nations, for that matter. Can't you see, Percy? Although things are looking rather cozy over at Arendelle now, can you predict that the Queen can keep unrest from ever fomenting in the future? Can you predict that there won't be a war? The truth of the matter is, as long as it is known throughout Europe that a magical queen rules a sleepy little kingdom to the north, Arendelle will always have enemies. Enemies that will want her deposed or dead.

"Even if you were to marry into the throne of Arendelle, Percy, you know those enemies will still exist. Perhaps with the military might of the Southern Isles on her side, fewer kingdoms would dare to attack Arendelle directly. But the reality is, they can simply send assassins to commit regicide. If you were to marry Elsa, you will be as much a target for assassination as she would be. Is that something you would be ready for, Perce?"

"It's a reality that all monarchs in power must face," Percy answered stoically. "Our father included."

Fredrik's lip curled into a smile. "Perhaps. But the Queen has far more enemies than most kings in Europe. You know, Percy, it's never easy being the firstborn or the first in line. In a way you have it easy. As one of the youngest sons, no one really gives two hoots about you. As such you're relatively safe from any attempt at assassination. Our enemies are much more likely to target Father and myself."

"So, what's your point?" Percy eyed his brother suspiciously.

"My point is that rather than seeking an active alliance with the Snow Queen, perhaps we should instead consider an alternative; finding a way to, say, discredit her so that she has no choice but to step down. Or other, less savory methods can be taken to remove her from power, of course."

He pulled the black queen piece and knocked down the white king. "This is a great opportunity for us to take. An opportunity to 'checkmate' the Queen of Arendelle."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I appreciate the feedback. This was my longest chapter yet, but I couldn't find a place to separate it. This also is the final prologue chapter; sorry it took over 13,000 words to truly kick off this story, but there is a lot of setup. With regard to characters, this chapter is meant to directly contrast the previous one. I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	4. Winter of the Hunt

**Chapter 1: Winter of the Hunt**

**Five months later...**

It was winter in Arendelle, and one of the coldest winters in recent memory. The wind was chilling to the bone, and snow fell frequently and mercilessly upon the small kingdom. People walked around outside with heavy winter cloaks, hurrying quickly from place to place as they sought the warmth of indoor hearths and fireplaces, the comfort of being close to friends and loved ones.

So it was that the Queen of Arendelle was spending quality time with her younger sister, enjoying the limited free time they had to share during the long and hectic winter days.

At the moment Elsa allowed Anna to do her hair as she sat in front of her vanity, having recently returned from meeting with a number of city officials concerned with the effect the weather had on Arendelle's food supply. The unusually frigid winter weather had many citizens worrying about their welfare, and resources were beginning to get pinched. Elsa had been working as hard as ever since the beginning of the winter to ensure that everyone would be able to survive the season without undue hardship. It was not an easy task, and lately she found that she was not getting much sleep, and worse, she was spending less time with her sister. So she had decided to reserve time during the day just to hang out with Anna, be it for breakfast, lunch, dinner or supper as well as in between meetings. Every moment spent with her sister was one she knew she would cherish.

"So, Elsa, what are you expecting out of the Council meeting later?" Anna asked.

Elsa frowned. She wasn't looking forward to another long and painfully dull meeting with the Queen's Council. But it was her responsibility, her duty as monarch, to attend and oversee all meetings with her Council, so that she could hear about the problems her kingdom was facing and take a general pulse of Arendelle's health and security. Considering the recent issues caused by the winter, she expected a lot of concerns to be voiced.

"I suspect that there will be plenty of complaints and talk regarding the severity of the winter and its effects on the kingdom's resources," Elsa replied. "You know, more of the same things that have been going on for a month now. Not that I can blame anyone, though. First the Freeze back in the summer, and now this. Seems like life just won't give me a break."

"Ah, c'mon sis, you worry too much sometimes. Last I checked, the people of Arendelle were still quite happy to have you as their Queen. It's been six months since we reconnected, and virtually everyone I've spoken with in town are as grateful as I am that you are there, helping people out and entertaining the children. I swear, the kids simply can't get enough of your magic!"

Elsa knew this was true. For thirteen years she had hidden from the people of Arendelle until the day of her coronation. After the Thaw, however, she made her best effort meet her people in person whenever he had the opportunity, reassuring them that everything would be okay and that she had their best interests in mind. Over time, those who were suspicious or fearful of her powers had warmed to her leadership style, and many in her Council had been extremely supportive of her rule, praising her for her wisdom and gentle leadership.

The children in particular could never seem to get enough of the Queen's icy powers, always begging her to "do the magic" whenever they spotted her walking through the town.

"Yes, that much we can agree on. But I always feel that I can do more."

"You know, Elsa, I often think that you really need to just relax and take a break from this whole Queen business every now and then. Like right now."

"I suppose so." Elsa couldn't help but smile at her sister's words of advice.

The two sisters continued chatting amicably as Anna finished braiding Elsa's hair.

A tentative knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Please come in," said Elsa.

The door opened to reveal a brown-haired girl dressed in a maid uniform. It was none other than Sanna Tunell, the recently hired daughter of Borgermester Tunell. She was carrying a tray with two steaming cups of tea.

Sanna bowed deeply before shyly addressing the women. "Your Majesty, Your Highness. I have some tea for you."

"Thank you, Sanna." Elsa walked over to the young handmaiden and took her cup of tea, giving her a warm, friendly smile.

Anna's face filled with joy as she greeted Sanna. The two had become fast friends since Elsa decided to hire her as one of her personal handmaidens. Although initially quite shy, Sanna grew to enjoy the princess's company and the two had begun to confide in each other.

Taking her cup, she asked, "So Sanna, how was your day? Is Elsa overworking you again?" She gave her sister a playful nudge.

Elsa glared at her sister, then smiled. "Hey! You know I don't overwork anyone."

"My day was good, ma'am," Sanna replied, nearly all trace of her former nervousness gone. "Gerda was very helpful in showing me the shortest way to get from the kitchens to this room. Even after five months, this castle can be an easy place to get lost unless you really know your way around."

Anna laughed. "You're definitely right, Sanna. If I hadn't been so eager to explore every nook and cranny of this place in my childhood I'm sure I'd very easily get lost here. This place can be so big!"

She threw her hands out in an exaggerated gesture, causing Sanna to giggle.

The young handmaiden turned to Elsa. "My Lady, thanks to you and the Princess, I've been able to acclimate quickly to castle life. It really is something that takes getting used to, but I'm just really glad that I have this opportunity to work so closely with you. My father won't stop saying how proud he is to have a daughter working directly with the Queen of Arendelle. Thank you...for everything."

She curtsied deeply.

"You're very welcome, Sanna," said Elsa, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm very flattered that you feel this way. Please, if you ever need anything from either of us, you need only ask."

Anna flashed Sanna a knowing smile. "Sanna, if you have time, I'd love to join you for a chat after Elsa leaves for her meeting."

After thanking the sisters, Sanna departed the room. Elsa looked at her grandfather clock, then turned to Anna.

"Looks like my meeting will begin in fifteen minutes. I really have to get ready. A good Queen can't be late."

Anna opened her mouth to protest, but Elsa silenced her with a wave of her hand. "I have something for you, sis. I know you'll enjoy it."

From behind a stack of papers on her desk, she produced a music box made entirely of ice. With a crank of the knob, the music box began to play a lively melody. Anna's eyes widened and her face lit up with absolute glee.

Elsa turned to her window and gazed upon the hustle and bustle of the courtyard.

_Open up your heart with these tender words  
__Let this music heal like an overture  
__She's my only sis, sis, sis, oh yeah  
__And so I treasure her_

Anna walked over to her sister and took her by the arm.

_Ooh, that's how it's supposed to be  
__Living life with loved ones close to me  
__Who knew, love is the remedy  
__And I got the recipe, I just want your honesty_

Elsa smiled at her sister.

_Yeah, it's been six months now,  
__Haven't lost control, I'm feeling so strong and clear now  
__I'm putting all my fears down  
__Wipe away the tears now  
__See smiling faces all over town_

She waved at the crowd of people looking back at her from the courtyard, bright smiles plastered on their faces as they saw their Queen gazing back at them. Olaf stood in the square entertaining the town children who had stopped by the castle.

Anna nudged herself next to Elsa to look out the window as well, then grinned at her sister.

_Hey, big sister what is going on  
__Gotta be happy, let's go and sing a song  
__Life's too short, have to live it long  
__Tell my older sister, I'm glad that we get along_

Elsa joined in her sister's chorus.

_Hey, little sis what is going on  
__Looking back at life, I knew I got it wrong  
__Life's too short, have to live it long  
__Tell my little sister, I'm glad that we get along_

_Bring peace to the war in my heart,  
__Bring peace and I have a fresh start, yeah  
__I will fly, put my arms to the sky  
__Live my life like I'll never die  
__I went on righting my wrongs like a North Mountain  
__Of problems, step by step I solved them  
__Just my situation, now listen  
__It takes dedication to change your reputation  
__From feared to loved, I'm getting better and I'm celebrating_

Anna laughed, dancing across the room.

_Everyone's singing, family's hanging, Olaf here chilling  
__Gonna enjoy this, it's more than a feeling  
__This is such a real thing, tell me you can feel it  
__Embracing you sis, so good to be living_

_Hey, big sister what is going on  
__What is really going on  
__Life's too short, have to live it long  
__Tell my older sister, I'm glad that we get along_

The two held hands as they left the room, walking down the hall to the smiles of various servants and maids.

_Hey, little sis what is going on  
__Looking back at life, I knew I got it wrong  
__Life's too short, have to live it long  
__Tell my little sister, I'm glad that we get along_

_Tell my little sister, I'm glad that we get along_

The sisters hugged each other before going their separate ways.

Anna skipped over to a waiting Sanna outside the hall of portraits, while Elsa glided gracefully toward the Council meeting room.

* * *

"This meeting is adjourned."

Following the two-hour long meeting, Elsa was feeling quite fatigued. She had expected plenty of concerns from the Councilors over the current food shortage and the ferocity of the winter, but she still found herself unprepared for the level of stress addressing all of those concerns would evoke.

_Oh boy, I think I could really use some chocolates right about now._

As she turned to leave through the door, a bearded man with graying blonde hair dressed in a naval uniform bearing numerous medals and a pair of gold epaulets suddenly addressed her. "My Queen, if I may have a word with you personally."

Elsa turned around and smiled. It was Admiral Bjorn Solheim, the officer in charge of Arendelle's navy who had served her family for over a generation. She knew no man more loyal than he when it came to defending Arendelle from pirates and other enemies.

"Yes, we can speak over here." She walked back to the high chair at the head of the long table and took her seat, while Solheim bowed and took a seat to her right.

The Admiral glanced around to see that the room was empty and the door closed before proceeding.

"My Lady, it has come to my attention that your enemies have begun to make their move. It appears that the start of this brutal winter has only served to add fuel to the fire, and there have been claims not only in this kingdom but in nearby nations that you are the cause of this unusually cold weather. According to my men, there have been whispers from those who believe that you have doomed Arendelle to another, this time truly indefinite, eternal winter."

Elsa put her hand underneath her chin whilst resting her elbow over her other hand, a look of apprehension on her face. "Do you have an idea _who_ these enemies are, and where they are gathering? I don't think we have any spies or other form of intelligence in other kingdoms."

"I'm afraid it's mostly hearsay, Your Majesty. But my men do often gather at taverns throughout Arendelle and the northern kingdoms to take their shore leave. It seems that talk of you being a—if you'll please excuse me—witch and sorceress, has increased in recent weeks, coinciding with the coming of the winter.

"What's more, there is reason to suspect that some kingdoms, in particular Weselton, may be plotting against you at this very moment. We have to remain vigilant, keeping our eyes and ears open for any potential threats on the horizon. It is thus that I suggest you keep a sizable guard force with you at all times whenever you choose to leave the castle."

"I've always been able to walk outside the castle gates and through the city freely, even right after the Thaw when people still had reason to fear me. I'm worried that having armed guards walk with me around town might send the wrong message. I mean, I do have powers that I can use to protect myself if the need arises. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"While it's true that your powers do give you ample protection from solitary foes, I fear that if you were ever to be ambushed by a large party, your life would be in grave danger. It's best to play it safe and bring guards along with you at all times outside the castle. As Queen you have to consider the needs of your kingdom, and I think you owe it to yourself and Her Highness to proceed with the utmost discretion. Your own well-being is tantamount to the well-being of this kingdom."

Elsa paused in thought before responding. "Very well, Admiral. I understand your concerns. But I only ask that no more than three or four men accompany me outside. I don't want to draw any more unnecessary attention than I already do."

"It will be done, Your Majesty. I will discuss this with Captain Larsson myself."

"Thank you, Admiral. Is this all you have to discuss with me?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I just ask that you remain vigilant through these difficult times."

* * *

Kristoff trudged through the snowy slopes of the Arendelle mountains along with more than a dozen fellow ice harvesters and their reindeer. They had left their sleighs behind at an underpass due to the steepness of the terrain. Kristoff glanced around him. The desolate mountainside was uniform under the cover of thick snow. Normally they would be harvesting ice at this time, but today they had something else in mind.

Kristoff gazed ahead at the snow-capped peak of the North Mountain, rising high above even the clouds. The familiar glint of Queen Elsa's spectacular ice palace beckoned from the slopes. Even to this day, seeing the ice palace never failed to take Kristoff's breath away. Ice _was_ his life after all, and nothing he had ever seen came close to the resplendence of Elsa's majestic castle of ice. He shook himself from his reverie. Today was not the day that he would visit Elsa's palace, no matter how much he'd love to admire it up close. Today he and his fellow harvesters were in search of clues to the location of a greater prize—the mythical Skadi Stone.

For five months now they had been searching for clues, any clue that the Skadi Stone existed, and once they were certain it did, they focused on determining its general location. It had been quite difficult at first, but over time they had determined that the Stone was located somewhere in close proximity to the North Mountain.

If not within the mountain itself.

Kristoff was now certain that the Stone was somehow attracted to Elsa's ice palace, and that it was the reason why they could hear the mysterious call when working deep in the mountains. The question was, where exactly was it coming from?

The Stone was clearly magical in nature, as each ice harvester who heard its call could never pinpoint the direction it was really coming from, just the strength of the call based on volume. They had conjectured that the stronger the sound of the signal, the closer they were to the Stone's location. But for five months now every attempt to locate the gemstone was met with failure. Despite bringing along some of the Ice Harvesters Guild's sharpest eyes and ears, this one might not end any differently, Kristoff knew.

Still, they were obligated to try. They owed it to their Queen after everything she had provided the Ice Harvesters Guild ever since she came to power. Their failure after all this time to find the Stone had only served to drive Kristoff ever harder to obtain it, to the point where it was almost becoming an obsession.

After some time hiking nonstop on foot, night was beginning to fall. Kristoff motioned for the men to stop for a break. They settled down and sat on some rocks near an outcropping, brushing off freshly fallen snow. They listened for the telltale call of the Skadi Stone, and Kristoff was pleased to hear that the signal did appear to be stronger than it was earlier when they were further from the North Mountain.

He suggested that the men settle down to eat. They would need to regain their strength for the next day. A couple of the men who were experienced hunters went to fetch some game for the company to enjoy.

Although Kristoff had long considered himself a loner who preferred doing things on his own, ever since he was given the title of Arendelle's Official Ice Master and Deliverer, he found himself joined by many Guild men. While wary of working with others at first, Kristoff quickly befriended some of these men after getting to know them, with their shared dreams and hardships. Through these few months of bonding, he considered these men the brothers that he never had. Human ones, anyway.

The men took some nearby wood and made a campfire. In little time, they were sitting atop logs and rocks in front of a warm and blazing fire, cooking some freshly caught meat.

Kristoff handed one of his carrots to Sven, who eagerly chewed on his favorite snack. Before Sven could finish, Kristoff urged him, "Ah ah. Share."

Sven spat out the mucus-filled half of the carrot, which Kristoff took and chomped down without a moment's hesitation.

In front of these men, he was comfortable revealing his rather unsavory habit of sharing carrots with his reindeer. They had laughed at him at first, in utter disbelief at this practice, but over time they had come to respect it. Such was the bond of trust and friendship between man and reindeer that none of Kristoff's friends ever questioned it again.

As they sat eating around the campfire, the men began chatting amiably, exchanging stories about their lives. Kristoff was presently engaged in conversation with his best friend from the Guild, Gunnar Wadstrom.

Gunnar was about a decade older than Kristoff, with a worn face that made him look even older than he was. He had dark brown hair and sported a goatee. As one of the first men to discover the call of the Skadi Stone, Gunnar was a logical choice for Kristoff's invite to attend this excursion. He knew Gunnar to be a very trustworthy man who shared his opinion of giving the Stone to the Queen as a gift.

"So Kristoff, what do you think of this winter? I've never in my lifetime remembered a winter as cold as this one. Well, actually, not counting that magical winter the Queen brought down upon us back in July. That one was real crazy, what with that blizzard in Arendelle and all. You reckon the one we're experiencing now is like that one?"

Kristoff shook his head. "I'm pretty sure this is a normal winter, if you're implying it's in any way magical. I've been in touch with the Queen, and her powers have clearly nothing to do with the present weather."

"Can we be so sure, though? I mean, six months ago she was able to conjure up an eternal winter in the middle of summer, it should be easy to make the winter even colder than it already is."

With a mischievous smile, he added, "I hear that the cold doesn't bother our beloved Queen. I'll bet she's perfectly fine with these wintry conditions."

"That may be so, but I've had assurances from Queen Elsa herself that she has nothing to do with this winter weather."

Suddenly, the howling of wolves could be heard in the distance. Some of the men stiffened, and the hunters involuntarily raised their crossbows.

"Well, whatever the truth may be, it does remind me of some old Norse myths. Like the Fimbulwinter. Speaking of which, those wolves in the distance, they remind me of a recent urban legend I've been hearing. They say there is an assassin who wanders the northern kingdoms. He's a consummate hunter, that one, so good at his trade that they call him the 'Fimbul Wolf', since he's supposedly as swift and vicious as a wolf, and he seems to operate most frequently in the winter seasons. No one's seen how he looks like though, but witnesses to his assassinations claim that he always dresses in a thick gray cloak, which is probably also why he has that nickname."

"An assassin? Who does this 'Fimbul Wolf' target?" Kristoff asked quizzically.

"He always targets people of power or importance. You know, like royals and those that directly serve under them. It's been said that the recent string of assassinations throughout kingdoms like Perelia and Orelia can all be credited to him and him alone. This man is good, to have killed so many in power yet apparently never having been caught."

A chill ran down Kristoff's spine, and it wasn't because of the cold. Feeling uneasy, he wondered whether Elsa could be in danger. He was aware that she had enemies, and Gunnar bringing up this 'Fimbul Wolf' only served to reinforce the point that despite her powers, Elsa could still very much be in danger.

"Do you think this 'Fimbul Wolf' could be targeting Queen Elsa now? She definitely has some enemies, plenty of them may want her dead."

"Who knows? Assuming of course that he really does exist, and that all of these recent killings haven't been the work of different, completely unrelated individuals. Either way, I imagine our dear Queen is aware she has enemies and has taken the proper precautions to ensure she is safe from attempts at assassination."

The two men stared at the fire in silence, Gunnar smoking a pipe and Kristoff contemplating his friend's words, before Gunnar spoke up again. "It's quite curious, how all these old Viking myths and folk tales crop up once again after the Queen revealed her powers back at her coronation. Fimbulwinter, the Skadi Stone, Fimbul Wolves, and the like. Makes me think there's a connection."

"Yeah, it is interesting," Kristoff answered. "But we definitely should focus on finding the Skadi Stone. It's something that can really be symbolic of the beauty and power that Arendelle's Queen possesses. She'll be really grateful to us when we hand it to her."

The men had all finished their dinner, and their conversations had begun to wrap up. Kristoff pulled his lute out of his traveling pack and began to play, prompting the men to stop and join him in song.

_Far over the North Mountain cold,  
__As the frost creeps through caverns old.  
__The sky's awake, this break of day,  
__To find that long-forgotten crystal._

_The trees were frosting on the heights,  
__The winds were blowing in the night,  
__The ice we tread, it freezing spread,  
__The snow a blanket of blinding white._

With those final notes, the men prepared to rest for the night. There was a cave near the outcropping that they chose as their overnight shelter, which they would use to recharge for the night so that they could resume their trek in the morning.

Kristoff settled down with Sven by a small fire, nuzzling himself in the reindeer's furry neck. Times like these he would always treasure, spending them with his best friend and the new friends he had made during the past six months. As long as they stood by his side, he would never give up his search.

* * *

Before a blazing fireplace in the Ducal palace of Weselton, two men sat across from one another, speaking in hushed tones. The first was a diminutive, thin man with a gray toupée, moustache and spectacles, none other than the Duke of Weselton himself. The other was a tall, lanky man dressed in a long gray cloak with its cowl up, concealing the majority of his features in shadow, since his back was turned to the fireplace. All that could be made out was a thin, clean-shaven face with a pointed nose and high cheekbones.

"Must you choose not to take off that blasted cloak, good sir?" the Duke asked his guest. "I realize this accursed winter is so bitterly cold, but the fireplace should be warm enough."

"The Gray Hunter does not remove his cloak," the cloaked man answered simply. "You must understand, Your Grace, that keeping my identity a secret is a necessary part of doing business, and a major reason why I have been so successful throughout my career."

The Duke raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you say so. So, to business then?"

"Yes." Getting straight to the point, the man asked, "So who would you like to have eliminated?"

The Duke stared straight at the man's heavily shadowed eyes. "The Queen...of Arendelle."

"You mean the Snow Queen herself?"

"Yes. Queen Elsa. She has been quite the thorn on my side for the past six months, refusing any of my attempts to reopen trade between Weselton and Arendelle. As you can imagine, the closing of trade has really taken its toll on this small kingdom. Because not only has Arendelle closed off trade with us, but some of its closest allies, such as Corona, have as well. Now the people of Weselton can barely make it through this godforsaken winter!"

His eyes narrowed in anger just thinking of Elsa. "If I were a betting man, I would wager that the Queen has brought down this accursed winter upon us. Not content with just cutting us off from trade, she must want us to suffer slowly and painfully, freezing us to death! She must be stopped!"

He continued, "If you can kill her sister, the Princess Anna, as well, I would be most appreciative. When the Queen dies, she will come to power and I know for a fact that she has no more love for Weselton than does her sister. Eliminating her would hopefully allow the transition to power of a ruler more...amenable to trading with Weselton once more."

"Killing the Queen of Arendelle will not be easy, considering that she possesses power over ice and snow. Her magic makes her a very formidable foe. If you want her eliminated, along with her sister, you will have to pay a hefty sum, Your Grace."

"As long as the price is reasonable, I am prepared to do it. But I do expect results."

"Very well." He specified the sum he wanted, causing the Duke to gasp in shock. "My services are not cheap, Your Grace, and this assignment may be the most difficult one I've ever had to embark on. As such, I desire a quarter of this sum to be handed to me up front. I can then use the resources to hire additional men to assist me."

"Up front? How am I supposed to recoup it if you fail? And why would you need to hire additional men for a task that can be accomplished by one?"

"Rest assured, Duke, that I have never failed in such an assignment. You will have the results you desire. As for needing other men, I like to think of it as a secondary plan should my first option not work out. I am a man who is always prepared for multiple contingencies. A smart wolf never hunts without a pack. While stealth would be the preferred method to take out the Snow Queen, I understand that sometimes, brute force may be necessary. From what I know of the Queen, she cares deeply for her people. I will study up on her to gauge what weaknesses she may have that I can readily exploit. Either way, I am prepared to catch her off guard, and when she is most vulnerable, I will strike and finish the job."

"I'm counting on you to do it," the Duke responded, handing over the required sum. "I also want you to ensure that I'm not revealed as your employer, that your work cannot be traced to myself. I won't be happy if you fail!"

The cloaked man leaned forward menacingly before the Duke, causing him to shudder and recoil backward into his chair. His next words he spoke calmly, almost soothingly.

"Your Grace, I _never_ fail. I will make the necessary preparations, and within a month's time Queen Elsa of Arendelle will be but a cold and distant memory, a sordid footnote in the annals of history. Let the hunt commence!"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Now the story's truly getting started. I didn't originally intend to include songs in this fic, but I decided to do it after being inspired by my muse, and I think writing the lyrics can convey the emotions the sisters feel for one another better than I could through writing conversation.**

**The first song that Elsa and Anna sing is based on the lyrics of the original version of Chris Rene's "Young Homie." The song Kristoff and the ice harvesters sing is basically a rewritten version of "Misty Mountains Cold" from **_**The Hobbit**_** film, credit going to J.R.R. Tolkien for the original lyrics. Considering the men are journeying up the mountains, I felt the song was appropriate.**

**If you like the idea of incorporating original songs and lyrics into the fic (at least before the action starts), feel free to chime in with your thoughts! As always, I'd love to hear them.**


	5. A Confession of Love

**Chapter 2: A Confession of Love**

Kristoff walked outside on the castle grounds, tending Sven. It was a beautiful winter morning, snowfall was light but the temperature was not too cold compared to the preceding weeks of well below-normal seasonal temperatures. He was off from work today, having recently returned from his excursion to the northern mountains, and he wanted to make it as enjoyable a day as he could.

That meant he had to take the opportunity to spend time with Princess Anna.

Thinking of the freckled, strawberry-blonde haired princess never failed to bring Kristoff a sense of joy and bliss. He had never really understood what it was like to love and treasure another human being until he had met Anna. The feelings bubbling inside him that had initially felt so foreign were now so intimate to him that he could not imagine a time when he never felt them.

Although they had been courting for five months now, neither had summoned the courage to say the ever-so-meaningful three-word expression to one another. He understood why Anna might be wary of saying it, given the failure of her headlong relationship with Hans. She had since resolved to take her relationship with Kristoff along slowly, to get to know each other closely as friends before really leaping into a commitment.

Kristoff himself had been feeling that Anna was the right girl for him for some time now, but being shy and introverted by nature, he had yet to muster the courage to tell Anna his true feelings about her. Deep inside he was fearful that Anna might not share his exact feelings, but every moment he spent with the princess pushed those doubts further and further into the back of his mind. Perhaps it was just a matter of finding the right moment.

He decided he needed to talk it over with his best friend.

Turning to his reindeer, he asked Sven, "Hey buddy, I need to confide in you now about something that's been on my mind lately. You have time to listen?"

Sven turned to the blonde mountain man, and Kristoff answered on behalf on his reindeer in his characteristic "Sven voice", "Of course I've got time for you, old pal."

Kristoff responded in his own voice. "You know, I've never been able to say those important three words to Anna."

"Sven" answered. "Oh, why not?"

"I...I guess I just find it so difficult..."

"Why?"

"It's...I suppose it's that I've never found the right time, the right moment to do it. I get butterflies in my stomach whenever the two of us hang out, laughing and enjoying ourselves. But, I know for a fact that Anna is the girl for me. That's what my heart tells me. But...though I might have a royal title, I'm just a common-born ice harvester, and she's a princess. Am I the right man for her?"

Kristoff continued to confess his innermost thoughts to Sven.

_Used to live by myself, alone in the ice  
__Just me and my reindeer, life was so nice  
__Wherever I went, wherever I was  
__I never wanted to be with others  
__Until that special night I met her  
__I never thought I would feel this emotion  
__Feeling nothing less than utter devotion  
__My heart's so light, it's floating in an ocean  
__She has it, it's been stolen_

_Should I tell her how much I love her?  
__Or should I just say that I like her?  
__Why is it so difficult for me  
__To confess my undying love for you  
__I will try_

_My life is now upside down  
__I'm flying high, I don't want to hit the ground  
__The little moments we shared, showing how much you cared  
__Like all my prayers have been answered, you know I'll be there  
__Love, love, love  
__This is truly a miracle  
__Love, love, love  
__Yet why is it so difficult  
__To find the will to say three little words?  
__Come over here, little bird_

_Should I tell her how much I love her?  
__Or should I just say that I like her?  
__Why is it so difficult for me  
__To confess my undying love for you  
__I will try, I will try  
__Don't worry about it, I will come to you  
__I will try, I will try  
__'Cause I know that you share these feelings too  
__I will try_

_Release my thoughts to the winds  
__Gusting out and whispering to the skies_

At that moment, Kristoff saw Anna running toward them, twin strawberry-blonde braids trailing behind her. She looked to be in a hurry to get somewhere.

She immediately stopped upon seeing Kristoff, and gave the mountain man a wide smile.

"Hey Kristoff, so nice to see you! If you'll excuse me, I'm kinda looking for something..."

"Hey Feisty Pants, slow down! Actually, I have something I want to talk to you about."

"I'd love to talk, but I'm in the middle of doing errands for Elsa. Did you know, the Winter Ball is coming up in a few days? Got to look around for some decorations for the ball. Hmmm, would later in the afternoon work for you?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, afternoon should work..."

"Great! I'll see you then!"

Kristoff sighed, but allowed himself to smile as the princess skipped off to wherever she was going. _Just be patient, she'll soon get the chance to hear out what you have to say._

_Should I tell her how much I love her?  
__Or should I just say that I like her?  
__Why is it so difficult for me  
__To confess my undying love for you  
__I will try, I will try  
__Don't worry about it, I will come to you  
__I will try, I will try  
__'Cause I know that you share these feelings too  
__I will try_

_No matter how high, this mountain I'll climb  
__Today is the day I confess my love to her for the first time  
__I will now, I will now_

Kristoff turned to Sven. "Alright buddy, thanks for hearing me out. Now I'm convinced that today is the day I'll confess it to Anna."

Sven snorted his approval, and Kristoff laughed, scratching his friend's head as they walked off toward the stables.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Anna was lying atop her bed engaged in conversation with Sanna.

"Wow, that was quite a busy day today! I was running all over the castle grounds looking for banners, tassels, tapestry rods, you name it! It was crazy, but also so much fun. I mean, I always loved exploring the castle grounds as a kid. I felt like letting out my inner child once again. Did you know, Sanna, that Elsa didn't even ask me to do all of this stuff but I bugged her so much about helping that she basically threw me all the work she meant to give all of you guys!"

Sanna couldn't help but to smile and laugh at the princess's infectious enthusiasm. "Ma'am, I'm quite impressed that you managed to get everything Her Majesty asked of you before the day was over."

Anna giggled. "You'll find that I'm full of surprises."

Sanna looked at the older girl in admiration. "You are such a remarkable person, Princess Anna."

"Thank you. And you're a great friend, Sanna. By the way, are you going to attend the Winter Ball? I know it takes place during your day off, and that your papa will be attending. I'd love to see you there in your best dress!"

"I'd love to go, milady, but I'll have to ask Father first. I know that Edvin plans to go, though, so I'll probably join him if Father will let me."

"That sounds great. If you'd like I can convince your papa to let you go. I am a princess after all, so he can't possibly refuse."

She beamed at Sanna.

Suddenly, her expression changed to one of shock when a stray thought entered her mind.

"Oh my gosh, I promised to meet with Kristoff later this afternoon, and it's getting close to evening!" She turned apologetically to the younger girl. "I have to go!"

With a wave, Anna dashed out the bedroom door.

Sanna could only smile at Anna's playful, sunny demeanor. She had never met someone quite like the princess, and she was glad to not only serve the royal family, but also to have the princess as her best friend.

She turned toward the mess of garments that the princess had left strewn all over the bed and began to fold and put them back into the nearby cabinets. In little time she had cleaned up Anna's room and quietly left the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Anna rushed toward the direction of the stables, where she was certain Kristoff was spending time with Sven. It seemed that the young ice harvester spent more time with Sven in the stables than in the castle itself. Not that Anna could blame him. Kristoff was at heart an outdoorsman who had spent nearly all of his childhood and adult life living outside with his reindeer. He was simply living the life he was most accustomed to.

Soon, Anna burst into the stable. "Kristoff, are you in here?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Kristoff sitting on a haystack along with Sven, chewing on a slimy, half-eaten carrot.

Kristoff started upon seeing the princess. He quickly swallowed the carrot, then wiped his mouth on a rag. "Anna? What are you doing here?"

Anna crossed her arms, looking sternly at the embarrassed mountain man.

"Did you forget that we promised to meet this afternoon to talk, about something you wanted to tell me about?"

Kristoff's eyes widened and he began to apologize profusely. "Oh, right! Sorry Anna, I almost forgot! Please forgive me! I wasn't sure when you'd be ready to talk, so I just decided to hang out here with Sven."

Anna smiled cheerfully. "You know I can't stay mad at you for long, Kristoff. So, what have you got to tell me?"

Kristoff nervously placed a hand over his hair. "Uh, oh right, I meant to tell you something..."

He found himself babbling. _Why can't I say it? C'mon, Kristoff, you can do it! Just tell the princess you love her!_

He drew into the depths of his heart to find the courage to confess his love for Anna.

"Well, okay Anna, here's what I've been wanting to tell you...for quite awhile now...I love you."

"Wait, what?"

Kristoff gently placed his thumb and forefinger underneath Anna's chin, looking her straight in the eye. "Anna, I love you."

Anna's face lit up with joy. "Kristoff, I feel the same way about you too, but I also couldn't find it within me to say it. I'm glad you did though. Know that I love you too, from the bottom of my heart."

Elated, the two shared a passionate embrace, and then Anna threw her arms around Kristoff's neck and planted a deep kiss which the ice harvester returned in kind.

After savoring the moment, the two drew apart, smiling at one another.

Finally, Anna characteristically broke the silence. "You know what, Kristoff, with the Winter Ball coming up in less than three days, I would really love it if you can join me. It's a perfect way to celebrate this occasion! We'll have all the chocolate, sandwiches, and krumkake that we can handle! And oh, you _will_ dance with me, mister!"

Kristoff chuckled. "Alright, Feisty Pants. It's a deal! But we both know that I can't really dance... Not that I haven't been trying though! I've been taking some lessons during these past few months but I can never seem to get the hang of it!"

"You'll do fine, Kristoff! Come on, we've got to get ready for a wonderful night together!"

With those words, she took Kristoff by the hand and led him out of the stables toward the castle.

* * *

Later that evening, Kristoff strolled down the castle hallway, having just departed from Anna's room. He was all smiles after a splendid evening with the princess. They had eaten dinner together and partaken in various misadventures in the kitchen as Anna had forced him to join her in one of her ill-conceived expeditions to find chocolate. While trying to obtain a jar full of chocolate truffles on one of the top shelves, Kristoff had accidentally knocked a bag of flour on top of himself, and Anna had burst into a fit of raucous laughter, tears streaming down her face. He had then got himself cleaned up, and the two shared in the spoils of their adventure.

At some point, Kristoff decided that he was ready to take the next step—asking Anna's hand in marriage. He knew Anna did not at all mind his common background, and that she very much enjoyed his company as much as he did hers. But he would need to get an engagement ring first, and most importantly, her sister's permission. So he decided that he would try to seek a private audience with Elsa to do just that.

Basking in the sweet memories of their night together, Kristoff barely noticed what was in front of him as he strolled down the hall, bumping headlong into a short, portly middle-aged man with a dark, thin beard wearing a green dress coat.

"You there! Watch where you are going, young man!" the man snapped, glaring at Kristoff.

"My apologies, sir!" Kristoff hastily bowed. He recognized the man, and after a moment's thought he recalled the name of the man he was speaking to—Minister Stromberg, a member of Queen Elsa's Council.

"Ah, if it isn't the young ice harvester that the Queen chose to give some silly title to. What was it again, Royal Ice Master or something or the other?"

"Arendelle's Official Ice Master and Deliverer," Kristoff answered proudly.

Stromberg huffed. "It doesn't matter... You are still just a common-born peasant, who somehow gained favor with the Queen."

His eyes narrowed. "I suppose it's got something to do with your relationship with Her Highness, Princess Anna, no? Boy, I would watch it if I were you. The kingdom would not accept the princess marrying a mere commoner such as yourself. In fact, you have no business courting the princess whatsoever, let alone being in this very castle!"

Kristoff's expression turned solemn. "Minister, Her Majesty accepts me as part of the castle staff, and approves of my courtship with the Princess. There is nothing more I have to say to you about this matter."

"Her Majesty is quite foolish to allow you to court her sister. But it's not in my position to question her decisions, whether or not I agree with them. Good evening to you, sir."

With that Stromberg turned and walked away.

Kristoff glared at the Minister as he disappeared from view, fists clenched. He knew that many of the noblemen in the castle disapproved of his courtship of Princess Anna, and Stromberg was one of the most vocal in his displeasure. But he couldn't let the opinion of one lone man and a few others ruin his perfect night.

He resolved to get rid of any thoughts of Stromberg and continued toward Elsa's study, where he was certain the Queen was still present, working into the late evenings. Elsa was always such a diligent, thorough person. Kristoff was certain that Arendelle could have no better ruler.

Suddenly, a young man rounding the corner nearly collided with him.

"Whoa, easy there, friend!" said Kristoff.

The youthful, clean-shaven blonde turned to the Ice Master. "I'm sorry, Master Bjorgman. If you'll please pardon me, I was just trying to deliver a message to Baron Fjellstad."

Kristoff stared at the young man. He was around the same age as the mountain man, but much shorter and of thinner. He recognized him as one of the Queen's new hires, a messenger boy serving the Queen's top Councilors.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've been introduced," Kristoff answered.

"Oh right, I'm Miska, Baron Fjellstad's personal courier. I also deliver messages to the other Councilors."

"Nice to meet you Miska," Kristoff replied, offering his hand, and the two exchanged handshakes.

"Glad to speak with you in person, Master Bjorgman. I've heard many great things about you from the Baron and many of the Queen's advisors. They say you're responsible, dutiful, and hard-working. You always get the job done."

Kristoff smiled. "Oh, all of those advisors are too kind. I only try to do my best. And please, you can call me Kristoff."

"Okay, then Kristoff. I heard that you and some members of the Ice Guild were searching for something called the Skadi Stone, some sort of magical gemstone, so I've heard. How goes the search?"

Kristoff started, taken aback that Miska could have known about the Skadi Stone. He was certain that Guild Master Johansson and his companions had kept their excursions in search of the Stone a secret from even the castle staff.

"H-h-how do you know about the Skadi Stone, Miska? We were supposed to keep our search for it under wraps."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was supposed to be secret. I heard about it when visiting a local tavern. I think there were a bunch of ice harvesters there, and I overhead its mention a month or so ago when they were talking about it over drinks."

Kristoff sighed. _Figures that one of the ice harvesters would leak the secret in a tavern whilst likely drunk. Oh well, just so long as Queen Elsa doesn't know about it so as not to ruin the surprise..._

"Does the Queen know about it?"

Miska shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm sure she doesn't, as I never mentioned it to her or anyone else in the castle."

"Okay, good." _Perhaps it was alright then, if Miska didn't tell it to anyone else._

He continued, "Please just don't tell anyone about it though. It's supposed to be the Guild's surprise gift to Queen Elsa."

"Don't worry, Kristoff, your secret is safe with me," Miska answered with a smile. "Now please excuse me, the Baron won't be happy if I'm too late to deliver his message."

He bowed again before dashing off in the direction of the nobility's quarters, allowing Kristoff to resume his trek to the Queen's study.

* * *

Elsa sat in her study, pen in hand, jotting down an itinerary containing all the items necessary to prepare for the upcoming Winter Ball. These were simply final preparations, as she had sent out invitations and notified castle staff many weeks in advance. Her head maid Gerda was at her side, assisting the Queen with more mundane tasks; presently she was reorganizing the furniture and keeping the Queen's study in tip-top shape.

"My Lady, you should consider putting this away for tomorrow and getting some rest," she told the Queen, who was scribbling furiously. "The Ball won't take place until two days from now. Please don't overwork yourself."

Elsa sighed and put down her pen. "I guess you're right, Gerda. I have been pretty single-minded in trying to get as much work done as possible. But with the way things are now, I don't see the burden easing up anytime soon. Yet I can't deny that I'm quite tired."

She yawned. "Yes, I suppose I should call it a night."

Gerda smiled. "Pardon me then, Your Majesty."

With a polite curtsy she left the room.

Elsa had barely finished stacking the paperwork on her desk on a neat pile before she heard knocking on her door.

"Your Majesty? It's me, Kristoff."

"Please come in."

The door opened, and the large ice harvester stepped inside tentatively, giving Elsa a deep bow.

"Uh, Queen Elsa, there's something I want to talk to you about. Do you have a moment?" Kristoff looked nervous, but he wore a bright smile and had an unmistakably sunny disposition.

Elsa smiled. "Of course I do, Kristoff. And please, spare the titles. I'm just Elsa to you, as I've been telling you for months now. Remember, you are practically part of our family."

She spread out her arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Thank you, Your Ma...I mean, Elsa. So ah, speaking of family, I do want to talk to you about...about me and Anna."

"I take it your relationship is going along quite well?"

"Yes, it's doing great! But I didn't come here just to tell you that we're doing fine."

Elsa's smile faded slightly as realization began to hit her. "Oh? What do you want to tell me?"

"Well, I..." He straightened himself and continued with a tone of confidence. "I believe that I'm ready to propose to Anna. I just need your permission... And perhaps some help to get her an engagement ring."

Elsa froze. For the past six months, she had been enjoying the company of her sister, trying her best to make up for those thirteen years of isolation. No matter how busy she was, she always tried to find time for her little sister. And now, Anna's beau was asking her permission to claim her sister's hand, and the possibility that the two would again be separated loomed once more. It had always existed since she gave the mountain man permission to court her sister, but the idea that the two would choose to wed so soon after the disaster that was Anna's courtship of Hans had been far from her mind.

_This is too soon._

It wasn't that Elsa disapproved of Kristoff. On the contrary, she was certain that he was the kind of man she would accept to be her future brother-in-law, a man of principle and honesty who would do anything in his power to protect her sister. It wasn't even the fact that Kristoff was born a peasant and had minimal interaction with other humans prior to meeting Anna, although that particular detail certainly complicated their relationship.

No, it was simply that Elsa wasn't ready to let her sister go, and deep down inside, she wished that she would be the one foremost in Anna's heart. A marriage to Kristoff meant a true commitment that would very likely overshadow the sibling bond that had only recently been rebuilt after so many years of distance.

_I'm just not ready to let Anna go. Not yet. There's still so much more time I'd like to spend with her. To make up for those lost years..._

The uncomfortable silence was broken by Kristoff. "Elsa?"

Elsa snapped out of her reverie.

"Oh, Kristoff, I'm sorry. I...I'm afraid I can't give you my permission."

Kristoff's jaw literally dropped, his visage betraying his disbelief.

"But...may I ask why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong with you, Kristoff," Elsa replied, dismissing his doubts. "It's actually just me... I don't think now is the right time. I-I can't let Anna go just yet. Not now. I hope you understand."

Kristoff's face fell, disappointment evident. He tried to remain positive as he replied, "Okay, I understand. Thank you, Your Majesty."

Elsa didn't miss the fact that Kristoff had once again resorted to addressing her by her formal title, but her mind was too distressed for her to respond.

Without another word, the mountain man left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Elsa hung her head. She knew that Kristoff was very distraught to hear her words. He had looked so happy entering the room, and she felt miserable for crushing his hopes and ruining his positive mood.

She gasped as she stared at the ground before her. Frost had formed around her feet, unbidden. She had momentarily lost control of her powers as the old fear crept back to the surface.

_Control it, Elsa! Think of Anna._

With thoughts of her sister, Elsa was able to thaw the ice, and she settled back down on her desk chair. Thinking of Anna only allowed her mind to dwell on Kristoff's request, and her cruel rejection of his heart's desire.

_I just need some more time. I am sure that Kristoff would agree, just give it some time, and then we can all have our happy endings._

She got up, departed the study and began to walk to her bedroom. Yet all the while she could not dispel the sense of foreboding that sooner or later, she and Anna would once again be torn apart from one another.

* * *

**A/N: The song Kristoff sings at the beginning is an original song I wrote. The chorus and bridge are based on the lyrics of the obscure Korean hip-hop song ****바람둥이의****첫****고****백** **(It's All Good) ****by 1sagain and Hye, which I loosely translated and rewrote to fit the flow of the song. The rest of the verses I just freestyled to an imaginary beat; Kristoff is singing (not rapping) and I wrote the lyrics basically as his thought process while speaking to Sven.**

**Again, this chapter isn't one for action, and there's a bit of fluff****—truth be told, I'm not too comfortable writing romantic scenes, but I did promise some Kristanna from the character pairings. T****his and the next chapter will almost certainly be considered the "calm before the storm."**

**As usual, I appreciate all the reviews for the story thus far!**


	6. The Winter Ball

**Chapter 3: The Winter Ball**

It was morning in Arendelle, and while the kingdom was bustling with life and activity, Princess Anna was still sleeping soundly in her bedroom, blissfully unaware of the growing lateness of the day. Even the loud knocking on her door did nothing to get the princess to wake up. She was practically dead to the world.

Finally, the door opened, and in strode Queen Elsa, looking quite miffed. Exasperated by her sister's lack of a response, she resolved to physically wake up the snoring princess.

She stared at her sister, who wore a blissful expression, her hair a tangled mess. She wondered how Anna's hair could often get so messy overnight.

"Anna, get up now! Breakfast has already been prepared and you're still sleeping! Come on, sleepyhead, rise and shine!"

Elsa shook Anna by the shoulders. Anna barely stirred.

Elsa was really growing frustrated now. Suddenly, her face lit up as she had an idea. "Anna, if you don't get up, I-I'll throw some snow down your nightgown!"

Still, Anna did not stir. However, the shadow of a smile crept across her face, but Elsa was too aggravated to notice.

"Well, sis, you leave me no choice." A mischievous grin on her face, Elsa began to form a snowball with one hand, then proceeded to grasp the collar of Anna's nightgown with the other.

That was when Anna's eyes flew open and she shot up without warning.

Elsa screeched and jumped backward with a start. The snowball flew out of her hand and dropped onto the bedspread. Tendrils of frost instantly crept up the bedroom walls, and the temperature of the room dropped dramatically.

"GOTCHA!" yelled Anna. She burst into laughter upon seeing her sister's harried expression. Then she noticed the snow on her blanket, and the ice on the walls.

"Uh, sorry to freak you out Elsa-a-a," she stammered.

Elsa was livid. "Anna, if you were awake already, next time stop fooling around and just get up when I tell you to! _Ugh_!" She threw up her hands in exasperation, then proceeded to thaw out all the frost in the room.

"Okay, okay, I'll get up!" Anna hopped out of bed and toward her vanity to fix herself up.

Suddenly, she felt something hit the back of her neck. She spun around, looking down to see the remnants of a snowball melting on the ground.

She then turned to Elsa, who had a sly grin on her face.

"That was payback for freaking me out like that earlier," Elsa said sharply, but her smile didn't fade.

Anna stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Pfffft, I guess we'll call it even then."

"Anna, breakfast is ready for you downstairs," said Elsa. "I decided to eat already as I've got a busy day ahead of me. Do you happen to know what day it is?"

Anna paused, sporting a momentary quizzical expression before she burst into smiles. "It's the day of the Winter Ball! Ooh, I'm gonna be dancing with Kristoff tonight! This will be wonderful!"

"Yes, and you should get ready," Elsa replied. "I'll be free to meet you for lunch at noon. Please don't be late this time." With barely a second glance, she walked out of the room.

After Anna got dressed for the day, she immediately ran out of her room. _I wonder where Kristoff is? I need to talk to him about the party!_

Quickly wolfing down her breakfast, Anna threw on a winter cloak and ran outside in the direction of the stables, where Kristoff often liked to sleep with Sven. Although Elsa had long provided him with a guest room inside the castle, Kristoff often insisted on sleeping with Sven in the stable, as he was used to a lifetime in the great outdoors sleeping in shacks, barns, and stables.

The morning snow coated the cobblestones and grass, and a chilly breeze blew through the air. Despite the cold, it was a pleasant, clear day, a wonderful time to go out for a walk.

She found Olaf lying on his back in the snow, making snow angels.

"Hi Olaf!" Anna smiled and greeted the joyful snowman, who answered back enthusiastically.

"Heya Anna! It's a beautiful day out! Would you care to give me a warm hug?"

The princess giggled and replied, "Maybe later, Olaf. I'm in a bit of a hurry!"

She did not stop walking however, and soon bumped into someone in front of her as her head was turned.

"Ow, hey! Watch it!" Anna grimaced, but her expression instantly changed into one of joy upon seeing that it was Kristoff, with Sven in tow. "Hey Kristoff, there you are!"

"Hey, Feisty Pants, sorry about that. I was wondering where you were this morning. And you probably should watch where you walk more often." Kristoff laughed heartily.

"Yeah, very true. And sorry, I was still sleeping, as usual." Anna immediately cut to the chase. "Guess what, Kristoff? Today's the Winter Ball! I can't wait to dance and party with you tonight!" She squealed in delight.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that, Anna. In fact I went to get my dress clothes prepared earlier." He glanced back to the town. "The snow has stopped falling, and today seems very nice, if a bit chilly. How about the two of us hang out together in the woods by the fjord outside town for the rest of the morning? I can show you some scenic outlooks where you can really take in the beauty of the fjord and the kingdom."

"Sure thing, Kristoff!" Anna motioned for Olaf to join in. "Hey Olaf, wanna come along with us?"

"Would love to!" Olaf answered. He hopped onto what passed for the snowman's feet and trotted toward the couple.

Kristoff prepared his sleigh, with Sven already in tow. "Let's go, Sven. We have a princess to take on a ride today."

Together Kristoff and Anna hopped onto the sleigh, with Olaf hitching a ride on the back.

As they slowly made their way across town, Kristoff returned to thoughts that had recently been on his mind. Since Elsa had rejected his idea of proposing to Anna, he had been brooding for the last couple of days. He wondered why Elsa had refused to entertain the idea. Dark thoughts had momentarily filled his head. Perhaps Elsa did not want him to marry Anna, as she likely thought that a common ice harvester was unworthy of a princess's hand in marriage. Admittedly, if that were the case, he could hardly blame the Queen, who only wanted to ensure that her sister would marry into a royal family. Still, that thought made him very bitter as that would only serve to justify Minister Stromberg's disdain for him.

Plus, Elsa had always been very friendly to him, being very open to allowing him to court her sister and even live in the castle itself. Her words had clashed with how she had treated him for the past six months, only adding to his confusion. Did the Queen really want him as her sister's beau or did she not?

However, he had decided not to allow the negativity to permeate his mind any longer, and resolved to think of happier things. Like spending quality time with the princess, whom he would be hanging out with a lot during the ball that night.

At that very moment Anna was chatting amicably with Olaf about what the two had been doing the past few days. They were like kindred spirits with their talkative, outgoing personalities; Kristoff could only imagine what it was like never running out of things to say at any given moment.

As they passed through the town, numerous children wearing thick winter coats greeted them cheerfully. They were especially eager to see Olaf who pranced around the back of the sleigh to the delight of the children. Soon the snowman had hopped off the sleigh altogether.

"Guys, I think I'll spend some time with the kids here, if you don't mind. They really seem to like me!" Olaf exclaimed.

"No problem, Olaf!" said Anna. "We'll come back for you later to take you back to the castle!"

"No worries, I can find my way back on my own! I love walking around town!"

"Suit yourself," Kristoff answered with a smile.

The couple continued toward the woods, sharing a companionable silence as they enjoyed the scenery.

Kristoff's mind returned to Elsa and her refusal to allow his proposal to Anna. He began to wonder whether he should mention it to Anna, but immediately dismissed the thought because he wanted to keep the proposal a surprise.

Nevertheless, he still couldn't keep the concern that Elsa didn't want him to be Anna's future husband out of his mind. He decided that he could at least bring up these doubts to Anna.

Turning to the princess, Kristoff said, "Anna... There's been something on my mind that's been bugging me a lot lately. Do you...do you think that I'm truly worthy of being the man for you?"

He winced internally, realizing that he was still too hesitant to bring up Queen Elsa.

"Of course, Kristoff, why wouldn't I think that? Come on, it was only a couple days ago when we both professed our love for one another! I think, no I know, that you're the right man for me."

She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Kristoff blushed. He decided that now was as good a time as any to bring up Elsa.

"Yeah, I'm very glad to hear that, Anna, and I never had any doubt that you felt that way. What I actually meant to say was, since you've spent a lot of time with her now, does your sister feel that way too? Does she think that I'm the right person for you to be spending the rest of your life with?"

Anna looked at Kristoff straight in the eye, then caressed his cheek before responding. "Kristoff, I know that you might think Elsa believes you to be below us in station, but I am certain, I _know_, that Elsa does consider you worthy of being with me. She loves your honesty, your dependability, and the fact that you are such a responsible and caring person. The same things that I value most about you, in fact."

Kristoff smiled brightly at Anna's words, and the two leaned in to share a kiss.

As they pulled away, Kristoff saw that they were nearing their destination. He felt more at ease with Anna's words, but the faintest doubts still lingered at the back of his mind. He resolved, however, to ignore them and just enjoy the time spent admiring the view with the princess.

* * *

Evening fell on Arendelle, and numerous visitors streamed into the castle to attend the Winter Ball. Colorful banners decorated the front of the castle, including large, sparkling snowflakes dangling on string from the balconies. Evidence of the Snow Queen's work was palpable throughout the castle.

Many guests stopped to admire the Queen's handiwork, particularly the foreign visitors from neighboring kingdoms.

Inside the ballroom, Elsa stood on the dais in front of her throne, watching as the guests filtered into the room. She was dressed in a high-collared, long-sleeved turquoise gown with rosemaling decorated along the hem of her dress. She also wore a long train with glittering snowflakes that she had created out of her magical ice. To her right stood her steward, Kai, and to her left, leaning straight-backed against the wall was the Captain of the Queen's Guard, Filip Larsson, a towering man with dark hair and a thick mustache. He eyed the crowd with a hawk's eye, trying to ascertain any suspicious activity or other signs of danger.

As she glanced around the crowd, Elsa caught sight of Kristoff and Anna walking in, hand in hand talking to one another. Anna's red hair was done up in a bun and she wore a dark red ballgown with long sleeves and crocuses engraved on the dress, while Kristoff was wearing a light-gray dress shirt. To Elsa, who was used to seeing the ice harvester in his dirty work clothes, he looked almost like a different man. As their eyes shifted toward the dais at the back of the room, Elsa smiled and gave them a shy wave. Anna's eyes lit up and she waved back enthusiastically. Soon, she was running through the crowd, dragging Kristoff by the hand, toward the Queen.

Elsa placed a hand in front of her mouth to hide a giggle as she watched her sister clumsily shuffle through the crowd, pulling the large mountain man behind her. Kristoff wore an expression of utter embarrassment, and people had begun to stare at them, as many had been bumped by the two on their way to the dais.

"Hey Elsa!" she yelled, oblivious to the fact that she had drawn unwanted attention to herself. "You look beautiful! I think we need to enjoy some chocolate!"

She pointed to the long table against the wall where various hors d'oeuvres and sweets were laid out for the partygoers.

"Yes, I am craving some chocolate right now, but why don't you go ahead and get some, I can wait," Elsa replied. "There are people I have to talk to." She pointed to a small line of dignitaries and noblemen eagerly awaiting an audience with the Queen.

"Oh alright then, Elsa. But be warned that those chocolates aren't gonna be there the whole night! Kristoff, let's go grab some sweets!"

"Sure thing, Feisty Pants. But I don't think you should be running in the ballroom!"

It was too late, as Anna had already dashed off to confectionery table. Kristoff could only shake his head and walk toward the wayward princess.

After the two shared in tasting the various confectionery and sandwiches laid out before them, music began to play and it was announced that the dancing could begin. Immediately, couples began to dance and Anna took Kristoff by the hand.

"Come on, big guy, I think it's time that the two of us shared a dance."

Kristoff didn't even try to conceal his apprehension at that statement. Despite the fact that he had been diligently training his ballroom dancing skills, he was still very nervous about actually dancing with the princess with so many other people present.

He swallowed, trying to suppress his nerves but failing. "Ummm, uh, I think I could use a...a warm-up first?"

With a laugh, Anna took Kristoff by both hands and they began to dance. Kristoff was very tentative at first, but gradually his months of practice kicked in and he began to grow more comfortable as Anna's partner, the princess twirling gracefully before him. He often struggled to keep up, but once he'd found his rhythm, he felt more at ease, despite realizing how graceless his steps were compared to Anna's. He was too lost in the princess's eyes to care.

Meanwhile, Elsa exchanged banter with the dignitaries in line to greet her.

Soon, she encountered a face she recognized.

"Borgermester Tunell! It is nice to see you."

The mayor of Arendelle proper gave her a deep bow, followed by his son Edvin. His daughter Sanna, dressed in a simple but elegant green gown, curtsied before the Queen.

"My Queen, I am happy to speak with you on such an auspicious occasion. You're already well acquainted with my daughter Sanna. She speaks very highly of you. I cannot thank you enough for taking her under your wing. When she asked me whether she could attend tonight's ball, I really couldn't refuse!"

He turned to his older son. "And here's Edvin, I believe you haven't met. Edvin is studying to be a future governor of one of Arendelle's villages."

"Nice to meet you, Edvin," Elsa said, giving the young man a bright smile.

"Your Majesty, I am most honored to be in your presence," Edvin replied.

Elsa turned to Sanna. "Hello again, Sanna. You've been a most wonderful servant. I am glad to hear that your papa is so proud of your accomplishments."

"My Lady, I would like to thank you for everything you've done for my family and I. You've taught me to be confident in myself and my abilities, and you and the Princess have been most generous and kind in giving me your friendship."

"Sanna, to me you are not so much a servant or a maid, but a part of our family. I cannot be more happy that you've developed such a great friendship with my sister. The friend she should have had growing up when the two of us were apart."

Sanna thanked Elsa for her compliment.

Edvin called to his sister. "Come on, Sanna, let's go find some people to dance with. We really should enjoy this lively party!"

The two said their farewells to Elsa before disappearing into the crowd.

Tunell smiled and turned to Elsa. "My Queen, I cannot thank you enough for what you've done for this kingdom. The winter has been tough on our resources, but your wise leadership has gotten us through the worst of it. You remind me a lot of your father. He was a benevolent ruler, one who really put the needs of his people before everything else. If he could see you now, I know that he would be most proud of his daughter."

Elsa's face darkened slightly at the mention of the late King, but she quickly returned to her warm smile.

"My sincerest thanks, Borgermester Tunell. I do the best I can in service to the people of Arendelle."

The two exchanged small talk for a few more minutes before Tunell excused himself to enjoy the party.

Next, Elsa was greeted by a thin, freckled man with long red hair tied into a ponytail. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with a familiar symbol emblazoned on both sides of his coat.

The Southern Isles.

Elsa was momentarily taken aback by the man's similarity to the rogue prince who had tried to usurp her throne just six months ago. This man must unmistakably be one of the thirteen princes of the Southern Isles.

Elsa wore a look of apprehension as the man greeted her.

"Your Majesty, I am Prince Percy of the Southern Isles."

He gave her a low bow. Out of the corner of her eye Elsa noticed that Captain Larsson had moved closer, glaring menacingly at the young prince, his hand mere inches from the hilt of his sword.

"At ease, Captain," Elsa quietly told Larsson.

Turning to the prince, she politely responded, "Nice to meet you, Prince Percy of the Southern Isles."

Percy gave her a warm smile. "Your hand, if I may?"

Elsa hesitated before offering her hand to him; she was not wearing gloves, and had not been since the Thaw. She worried that she might freeze the man's lips to her hand. Percy brought her hand up to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief as he released her hand.

"Your Majesty, what a wonderful party that you've thrown! This is my first time in Arendelle and the stories about your magnificent powers have apparently not been exaggerations. Your powers are without a doubt beautiful, and indeed, your own beauty is without peer."

Elsa smiled back at the prince. "Why thank you."

Percy continued, "This is indeed a lovely little kingdom. The people here are warm and friendly, the taverns hospitable and the scenery gorgeous. I can see how they all take after their lovely Queen."

Elsa smiled again, but she could tell that the prince's honeyed words of flattery were a not-so-subtle attempt to woo her, or otherwise get something in exchange. She recalled inviting a single representative from the Southern Isles to attend the party, the first representative to attend a formal event at Arendelle since Prince Hans during her coronation. She was secretly hoping none of the princes would attend, but she quickly realized how foolish that thought was.

"So, what brings a prince of the Southern Isles to our little kingdom?" she asked him.

"Ah yes, Your Majesty, in fact I was here to ask for an opportunity to court you. I am sure you are interested in taking suitors at the moment, and I would be all too happy to be one of them. In fact, I sent you a couple of letters over the course of the past five months, but alas, it seems you've never responded to them. I know you are very busy as ruler of this lovely realm, so do not worry, I don't hold it against you. What say you to my little offer?"

_So he does want to woo me. Really, I can see where Hans might have gotten his charm._

"Prince Percy, I apologize for not responding to your letters. As you've mentioned, I have indeed been extremely busy these past few months and have yet to entertain any offers by potential suitors to court me. It is something I admit I'm simply not interested in doing at the moment. As such, I will have to decline your offer."

She added, "Plus I am not sure I am comfortable with courting a prince of the Southern Isles. Your younger brother Hans did nothing to ingratiate your kingdom to Arendelle, and you'll forgive me if I am wary of the ulterior motives of any prince of the Southern Isles."

Percy's face fell ever so slightly, but his saccharine smile remained.

"I can assure you, Your Majesty, that Prince Hans has been properly punished for his transgressions against you and Arendelle. At the moment, he is still serving time in a Southern Isles prison. And I promise you, Queen Elsa, that I have no ulterior motives, and that I genuinely would like to court you because I have never in my life met a woman as beautiful as yourself."

Elsa could see that there had to be additional reasons for his desire to court her.

"I'm sure that your family would _love_ to have a stronger alliance between Arendelle and the Southern Isles, and marrying me would certainly accomplish this," she said offhandedly.

Percy's jaw dropped for just a moment, his face etched with surprise. He quickly recovered.

"Your Majesty, while that would definitely be a desirable outcome of a union between the two of us, I assure you that what's foremost on my mind is simply a courtship, because I see that you are a gorgeous woman and a wise and just leader. I would love to be your King or Prince Consort.

"Do not forget that as royalty most marriages are arranged for the betterment of the kingdoms the royals belong to. Marrying me would be hardly unusual, given that I am a prince, and a prince of a kingdom with one of the most renowned navies in Scandinavia. You have a unique opportunity to choose a consort out of love, while also considering the advantages a political alliance can bring. I hope that you reconsider your decision."

"I'm afraid that I won't reverse my decision. I am currently not seeing any suitors, and do not anticipate that changing in the foreseeable future."

"May I at least have this dance with you, Queen Elsa?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't dance."

Percy looked shocked. "Really? I'm sure I can show you a very simple dance. Please?"

"Like I said before, I don't dance and don't intend to tonight. That is final."

With those words she waved him away dismissively.

"Very well then, Your Majesty. But I hope that you will consider my offer in the near future."

Percy bowed again and turned to leave, an obvious look of dejection on his countenance.

Elsa turned to Kai, who was smiling at her. "Queen Elsa, that was a brilliant of you, putting that prince in his place. While I would have supported whichever decision you chose to make, I admit I was pleased to see you refuse the Prince's offer of courtship. Those Southern Isles princes simply can't be trusted, methinks."

Captain Larsson grunted his approval.

Elsa smiled. "Well, I was telling the truth. I'm simply not interested in courting anyone at the present, and I'll always put my responsibility toward my own people before even my own interests."

"Like the Borgermester said, Queen Elsa, you are such a wonderful ruler for the people of Arendelle," said Kai. "Never forget that."

* * *

Much later that night, Elsa changed into her nightgown and walked to her bed, yawning audibly.

It had been quite a long night, and after the ball was over, Anna had insisted that they hang outside the balcony admiring the Northern Lights. The view from the top of the castle had been dazzling, and while Anna inclined her head on Elsa's shoulder, she quietly uttered the words, "The sky's awake, so I'm awake."

With that simple statement a host of memories returned to Elsa's mind, memories of herself playing late at night as a child with her younger sister, enjoying themselves as they bounced in Elsa's magical snow, building snowmen, ice skating, and making snow angels. She had longed for those days to return, and for the most part, they had since the Thaw, although not to the same extent as before the incident when she first struck Anna with her powers.

Now her sister was foremost on her mind as she slipped under the covers of her bed. Exhausted, it only took her a few moments to fall asleep, and she did so with a smile on her face, since her last thoughts were of Anna.

However, she was soon shifting restlessly on her bed, her mind plagued by a terrible nightmare.

_She was standing alone in a world that seemed colorless, lifeless. A thick fog permeated the air, and she could see nothing but gray around her._

_"Hello? Is anyone out there? Please answer!"_

_No response came, but she thought she heard what sounded like a low growling sound._

_She turned toward the sound, a look of terror on her face._

_"Hello? Who's there?"_

_Suddenly, a high-pitched scream filled the air._

_In a moment, a figure ran toward her, yelling, "Help me! Please!"_

_The fog began to clear around her, and soon she could make out the shrieking figure._

_She gasped when she realized that the figure before her was none other than Anna. She was badly injured, her clothing torn at places and her limbs covered with blood._

_"Elsa! Please, I need help!" Anna shouted, but her pleas had clearly weakened in volume. Reaching out a hand toward her sister, she fell limply to the ground, edging close to unconsciousness._

_"Anna! What happened?" Elsa yelled._

_Her answer came as a large gray wolf emerged from the fog and loomed over the fallen princess. It has bright, beady red eyes and a feral scowl, baring razor-sharp teeth dripping with blood._

_Anna's blood, Elsa realized with horror._

_"NOOOOOOO!" Elsa screamed. She fired her magic at the monstrous creature, but it appeared to pass through the wolf harmlessly. It only served to draw the creature's attention, and now it edged closer to Elsa._

_Elsa was dumbstruck. She couldn't move or speak. As the wolf inched closer, it suddenly began to transform. The silhouette of a tall man appeared, but his entire body was covered in shadow, making it impossible for her to make out his features. The only thing that could clearly be seen on his shadowed figure was a pair of glowing red eyes._

_A deep, terrible voice boomed. "It seems you have failed to protect your dear sister. And now, you too, will suffer her fate. You won't be long for this world, Queen Elsa."_

_The figure slowly drew a long blade and advanced toward her._

_Elsa screamed._

Suddenly, she was awake, bathed in cold sweat.

"J-j-just a dream." It had been quite vivid, and she could not help but to think that Anna's life was in terrible danger.

_Don't be silly. It was just a nightmare._

_But it was so real. What if it's some sort of sign?_

Elsa tried to fall back to sleep, but for the rest of the night she had trouble doing so, fearing the reoccurrence of that terrifying nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: So this is sort of a bridge chapter, starting off very light-hearted with some Kristanna fluff revolving around the Winter Ball. You'll start seeing how the OCs in this story begin to play key roles as the story progresses. The chapter ends on a dark note; I decided to keep you guys on your toes by adding some figurative foreshadowing.**

**Also, a cameo appearance by our favorite magical snowman! I'll be forthright and say that appearances from Olaf will be very rare in this fic, but rest assured he'll play a pivotal role in the plot later on.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I always appreciate hearing what you guys think!**


	7. Breakout

**Chapter 4: Breakout**

A cold wind blew fiercely while rain pounded the grandiose gray castle of the Southern Isles. It was a gloomy morning, the sky a perfect reflection of the castle's monochromatic presence. A stagecoach arrived just outside the castle gate and a pair of guards stepped out, immediately snapping to attention. A man wearing a dark cloak and cowl pulled over his head stepped out, and after speaking with the guards at the gate, stepped through the now opened portcullis. He strode toward the castle, a pair of guards hauling his luggage behind him.

A tall, auburn-haired man wearing a long maroon cape that billowed in the wind stood watching from a second story balcony. He immediately recognized the cloaked figure and hurried back inside to greet him.

Upon entering the castle's grand foyer, the cloaked man pulled down his cowl and passed his dripping wet cloak to a nearby servant. His red hair tied into a neat ponytail, Prince Percy turned toward the grand staircase. Walking down the steps was none other than the Crown Prince Fredrik, maroon cape trailing behind him.

"Ah, Percy, it is good to see you again. So, you are back from Arendelle already? How did the ball go? I thought you intended to stay longer there to court the Queen." Fredrik shot his brother a calculated, knowing smile.

Percy scowled. "That particular plan didn't go over so well."

"So I take it that the Queen refused to even entertain the notion of courting you?"

"Yes, that is correct. She didn't even want to dance with me, for that matter. So I figured there was no sense in staying any longer than I had to. Perhaps Hans was right... Queen Elsa truly is an ice queen."

"I am not surprised. I warned you that my sources have said that the Queen isn't one to socialize with others. She appears to like to keep to herself, spending no more time with those outside her immediate small circle of family and friends than she needs to."

"Which is unfortunate."

Fredrik gave his brother a reassuring smile. "I think we can find other ways to rebuild our diplomatic alliance with Arendelle."

"I'm not in the mood to think about that right now. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to retire to my quarters, it's been a long three days at sea and you know how I do not enjoy sailing."

"A real shame considering how our kingdom is so focused on our maritime prowess, brother. But I'll leave you be then."

With those words, Percy took his leave, followed by the pair of servants carrying his suitcases. Fredrik watched his brother disappear down the hallway, stroking the beard on his chin thoughtfully.

* * *

Prince Hans sat on his cot staring blankly at the prison wall in front of him. Painted on the rough stone were large snowflake patterns and a figure resembling a snowman. Hans played idly with the frozen crocus in his hands.

He had long lost track of the passage of time. Every day was always the same; either stay in his little cell, or spend time mucking out the stables during the day while heavily guarded.

It didn't really matter to him anymore, however.

What mattered to him was what Queen Elsa was thinking, and it really pained him that he had no idea what the answer was.

_Argh, why do you keep thinking about her? She wouldn't even acknowledge you anyway. She's never even responded to those letters you sent her these past few months. Face it, she doesn't like you, and she never will._

Anger filled his mind and he gritted his teeth. He wasn't sure why he was so upset over this fact. Six months ago, he couldn't care less about the Queen of Arendelle and in fact would have wanted her dead. But now? Things had really changed, a change that perplexed him beyond measure. The feelings that had started cropping up five months prior had only strengthened over time. Now it seemed that whenever he closed his eyes to sleep his mind was assaulted by images of her; Elsa's pale face with her long platinum-blonde hair trailing in a braid over her shoulder, dressed in that resplendent ice gown that seemed to glow in the sunlight, accentuating the curves of her body.

There was no doubt about it. He was suffering from an insatiable lust, an infatuation with the Snow Queen.

And he felt that we had been _wronged_ when he waited and waited only to find that Elsa had not, possibly would not, respond to his letters, letters that revealed his infatuation with her.

The frustration he felt from this revelation was far greater than any amount of mocking or abuse he had yet suffered from his brothers since his return from Arendelle. Frankly, it was downright _infuriating._

There was no point in thinking about her any longer. Angry, he threw the crocus forcefully at the wall in front of him. It bounced off the wall but did not shatter. Like its creator, it possessed an inner strength that belied its delicate appearance.

His mind a whirlwind of emotion, Hans turned his thoughts to the past. To a simpler time, when he was younger and not such a slave to his ambitions.

To a time when his brother, the twelfth prince, Heinrik, still lived with the rest of the royal family.

Heinrik. The only brother, other than Percy perhaps—although Hans considered him too self-absorbed—who truly understood who Hans was and what he had to go through growing up. Heinrik had to face much of the same abuse from his older brothers as Hans did as a child, so he was the brother Hans confided in most, finding comfort in their shared experiences of being abused or ignored by their siblings. Although the two had their differences and sometimes fought, like all normal siblings, Hans considered Heinrik to be his best friend growing up.

Until the day Heinrik had decided he'd had enough and ran away from his family.

It happened over four years ago. Heinrik was apparently too fed up with his brothers' mockery and his father's lack of acknowledgment that he decided to up and leave with nary a word. He was also frustrated with his perceived lack of aptitude compared to his other brothers. Heinrik had been rather ordinary in his abilities, possessing little of Fredrik's smarts, Josef's brute strength, Percy's charm, or Hans' adaptability. Like many of his older brothers, he joined the Southern Isles navy, but was never able to go beyond the rank of Flottilleadmiral.

He did leave behind a letter, addressed to his family, saying that he had decided to leave being a prince behind and make a name for himself on his own. Starting anew, without the baggage of being twelfth in line for the throne and seemingly always ignored. Finding a way to reclaim his sense of self-worth. He stated that he was going far, far away and told his father not to bother searching for him. That had been a dark day for Hans.

King Alexsander had been furious. He couldn't believe that one of his own sons would abandon him just like that, giving up a life as a prince and military officer at the drop of a hat. He ultimately disowned Heinrik, tearing down all pictures of him on the walls of the castle, as though he had never existed.

But to Hans, Heinrik still very much existed. He knew that Heinrik would always be a part of his fondest memories in his youth, and nothing his father said or did could take that away. But since Heinrik's departure, things had only gotten worse for Hans, as his brothers seemed to redouble their efforts of mocking him. Hans did his best to disregard his brothers' misconduct, instead focusing more and more on realizing his own personal goals and ambitions. Having joined the Southern Isles navy upon reaching adulthood, he swiftly climbed the ranks and by his twenty-third birthday, he had reached the rank of Admiral, putting him on par with just three of his elder brothers.

Hans had vowed to be greater than any of his older brothers, but to this day he still missed Heinrik, the one he always felt comfortable truly being himself around. For four years now, Hans was so focused on creating a favorable image of himself and playing the part that he had slowly begun losing his sense of self. However, thinking of Heinrik reminded him of times in the past when he could just be himself, just Hans, not an overly ambitious prince searching for his own place.

_Oh Heinrik, if only you were here now. I'm sure you would be able to advise me on how to deal with these strange feelings I've been having these past few months. How to get rid of them, or how to find some sort of closure._

Closure. That was what he ultimately needed. Closure regarding the Queen of Arendelle, closure regarding the fate of his long-lost brother, closure regarding his own misbegotten life. But he knew that he would never find that closure as long as he was trapped here, serving his sentence for all his transgressions.

For the first time since he was imprisoned, Hans began to seriously think of a plan to escape his prison.

He was distracted from his thoughts upon hearing a loud knock of his cell door.

"Hans? It's me, Percy. We need to talk."

Before he could even sit up, Percy had opened the door, strolling toward his brother.

"What do you want?" Hans eyed Percy suspiciously.

Percy handed his brother a pitcher of drinking water. "Take this first."

After Hans gulped down some water to quench his thirst, Percy began. "I just wanted to tell you that I've returned from my trip to Arendelle, where I attended their Winter formal, the first time I've seen Queen Elsa in the flesh. It was...quite an interesting experience."

"Oh? So how did it go? Did you get to speak with the Queen?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. Overall, I would say being in Arendelle was a pleasant experience. The people were without a doubt quite friendly and welcoming to visitors, and they seem to always have nothing but kind words to say about their Queen."

His face darkened. "But the Queen herself? I have to say I was rather disappointed about my conversation with her..."

Curiosity piqued, Hans asked, "How so? Was she as cold and unapproachable as I remembered her? Or has she warmed up since that time I last saw her?"

"Well, I would say a little bit of both, actually. She is unquestionably loyal to her subjects, and generally friendly around visitors. However, when I spoke with her and brought up the idea of courting her, she immediately refused. She wouldn't even entertain the thought of courtship, which baffles me greatly. Given her age and inexperience, I would think that she would be actively searching for someone to at least share in her duties of ruling the kingdom."

Hans retained a neutral expression, but inwardly he was relieved that Elsa had rejected his brother's offer of courtship.

"I don't know," Hans mused. "Elsa strikes me as rather independent, so I'm sure she thinks she doesn't need a king by her side to mange her kingdom's affairs. Plus, she seems too preoccupied with her sister's welfare to worry about something as frivolous as courtship... At least that's the impression I got from my limited time spent with her."

"Alas, so unfortunate, that is," Percy replied. He gazed thoughtfully at the barred window. "I do envy the fact that the Queen seems to have such a close relationship with her sister. The same can't be said of our own relationship to most of our brothers. It seems that we're always at odds with one another. Such a difference so many men in the family line can make."

Hans' face darkened with that thought. "It's such a shame that the Queen of Arendelle can be so callous and cold toward the princes of the Southern Isles, is it not, Perce? She may be one of the most beautiful women in the land, but you can see why I regarded her as a cold-hearted ice queen. Do you know why she hasn't been answering our letters to her?"

"Yes, she told me that she had been too busy managing her kingdom to respond to our letters. More specifically, _my _letters. I apologize for not asking about yours, Hans. It seems that any mention of you was a rather sour note for Her Majesty. But since she acknowledged that she knew about my letters, so I can only assume she must have received yours as well, since they went sent at the same time.

"I really was hoping that Elsa would at least be amenable to courting me, but my impression was that she simply wasn't interested at all...even though she left the possibility open for the future. So our alliance with Arendelle is rather tenuous, at least in the near future. Fredrik, I'm sure, is planning something else to return trade with Arendelle to what it once was."

Hans stared bitterly at the floor. _So she's just going to ignore the fact that I sent her letters. Has she even read them?_

He turned to his brother once more. "I see. So is that all you wanted to tell me, Perce?"

"Yes, Hans. It seems that you were right about Elsa all along. The Queen genuinely does not appear to think highly of the Southern Isles. I'll be seeing you again later, brother."

With those words he departed, the cell door slamming shut behind him. Hans heard the audible click of the lock and released a sigh.

Staring again at the frozen crocus on the ground, he stooped forward to pick it up and began to caress the smooth, clear petals.

* * *

Several hours later, Hans was forced out of his cell and escorted to the stables, where he was to muck out the stalls. He was disheartened to find that it was raining heavily, and he would have to work out in the rain.

_Must be Fredrik's idea of a sick joke. Bastard._

Soon he was shoveling horse manure onto a large wheelbarrow as his boots sunk into the muddy ground. The shovel was slick and he found it more difficult to work than usual. All sorts of mud and grime coated his filthy coat, and the rain did little to clean things up. All in all, his mood only got more and more sour as the time went by.

_Well, at least my brothers aren't around to make fun of me today. They all must be indoors seeking shelter from this bad weather._

It was already late in the afternoon. As he stared around the stables, it suddenly dawned on him how empty the area was. There was only a single pair of guards stationed at the lone entrance, noticeably fewer than the usual half-a-dozen soldiers that Prince Josef typically had guard the perimeter when Hans was working.

_Hmmmm... Perhaps today is the day I can make my escape after all. Could the heavens be smiling down on the forsaken thirteenth prince on this most forlorn of days?_

He rapidly conceived of a plan and soon readied himself to put it into motion.

After shoveling the last of the manure onto his wheelbarrow, Hans pulled it toward the gate where the two guards stood watching him.

Wiping his rain-soaked brow, Hans said, "I'm done. But it would seem that there's more manure just outside the stable gates. I recall seeing it after passing by on the way here. Do you think I need to clean that up?"

"Really?" one guard said skeptically. "Alright, let me check. Keep your eyes on him," he added to the other guard.

As the guard left the gate to survey the area outside the stables, Hans sprung into action. Gripping the grimy shovel, he suddenly charged at the remaining guard, who was taken completely by surprise.

Before the man could so much as pull out his sword, Hans had swung his shovel violently. It collided forcibly with the guard's head with a resounding clang, knocking him unconscious.

"What was that?" a voice yelled from outside the gate. Hans squeezed himself behind the wall right next to the gate.

Soon the first guard returned through the gate, sword drawn. He turned to his left, only to see Hans staring back at him, shovel in hand, eyes blazing with fury.

"What the—"

Hans slammed the shovel hard over the man's face, knocking him out instantly. The sword dropped from the man's grasp as he collapsed onto the ground.

Hans dropped the shovel and grabbed the sword. "Nice sword, I'll take it!"

He quickly tore off the man's scabbard from his belt and strapped it onto his own belt, then sheathed the blade. He then slowly crept outside the gate, looking around to see if the coast was clear. It was, so he made a mad dash for the castle gate. Once he got out of the gate, he would finally be able to taste freedom.

Unfortunately, there were guards manning the front gate. The castle was walled all around and surrounded by a moat. Unless he wanted to swim across the moat, the only way out was through the gate. Given the weather conditions making the walls very wet and slick, he knew that the gate was the only viable option out.

He silently crept along the walls, staying close to several bushes to conceal himself as much as possible. He surveyed the gate, and noted that there were only a few guards around it. However, the portcullis was closed and he would have to find a way to get it open.

He glanced up at the top of the gate. There was a single guard there in charge of the chain pulley for opening and closing the portcullis. He knew he needed to get up there first before he could have any chance of escape.

There was a lone stairwell leading up to the top of the gate, and thankfully there was no guard overlooking it. However, Hans knew he had to be as stealthy as possible if he didn't want to get noticed. He also had to incapacitate the guard as quietly as possible to avoid a confrontation. Not an easy task, but he was confident of his ability to pull it off. He _had_ to be.

He gripped the hilt of his sword tightly as he quickly but quietly headed up the stairs. Fortunately, the guard's back was turned so he did not see Hans coming up slowly behind him. He was grateful that the strong wind and heavy rain helped to mask his footsteps as he crept closer to his victim.

He slowly drew his sword. The man did not appear to notice as Hans raised the weapon above his head.

Suddenly, doubt began to fill his mind. _This is almost exactly like what you wanted to do to the Queen back in Arendelle._

_Don't be the monster they fear you are._

Hans gritted his teeth, and in one smooth motion he slammed the sword's pommel forcefully over the man's head. The unsuspecting guard fell unconscious immediately, and Hans removed the man's cloak and hat and put them on as a disguise. He then set to work on the portcullis controls. In a moment, he had the gate opening.

He heard shouts of surprise and disbelief below. Soon guards would be coming down to investigate, so he needed to be quick.

_It's now or never._

He made a mad dash down the stairs, being sure to be as inconspicuous as possible. He was relieved to see that the guards were coming up from the secondary stairwell closer to the gate. That likely meant there were fewer men defending the actual gate at the moment. If they saw through his disguise, he might have to get his hands dirty fighting them off, but at least he wouldn't be as severely outnumbered.

Once he was certain the guards who had climbed the stairwell were out of sight, Hans rushed toward the portcullis, where a pair of guards were stationed.

"Halt! Who goes there?" one guard yelled as Hans approached. He relaxed a bit when he saw that Hans was wearing a guard uniform.

Hans calmly replied, "It seems someone has tampered with the gate controls. I have reason to believe that a prisoner has escaped by climbing down the wall. I intend to investigate by heading out the gate and surveying the perimeter of the moat."

After a pause, the man replied, "Very well. But take Jakob with you. If the prisoner is armed, he may need multiple men to subdue."

_Great. This complicates things just a little bit. But if it comes down to it, one guard I can certainly handle._

"Alright."

Soon Hans was strolling out the gate alongside Jakob.

"Where do you think the escaped prisoner went?" Jakob asked him.

"Why don't you take the left, and I'll take the right. The only way out of here without swimming is the bridge, so we need to make sure the path is blocked."

"Alright, I'm on it!"

Hans smirked. This was quite easy. He was glad that he hadn't needed to resort to any more violence in making his escape.

Once the coast was clear, Hans made his way to the bridge and ran across it toward the town square. He knew exactly where he had to go to escape this hellhole once and for all. The place where he could tie up a few loose ends...

Arendelle.

* * *

It was evening, and Captain Nilsson lounged on a rocking chair on the porch of the dock house overlooking the pier, smoking a pipe. The storm that had befallen the Southern Isles was raging harder than ever, rain pounding the cobblestone, wind howling loudly and causing the docked ships to rock back and forth as lightning flashed in the distance.

The bearded, middle-aged Captain was glad that he was on shore leave. The storm no doubt would make sailing exceptionally difficult, and he certainly was not one who would dare challenge a storm of this magnitude, despite his decades of experience.

He continued to sit in quiet contemplation when he was suddenly aroused by a loud banging at the front gate. "Who the devil could be knocking here at this time?"

He slowly rose from his chair and headed toward the gate. He gaped in surprise to see a man in the guard uniform of the Southern Isles palace outside the gate. What could a soldier from the castle be doing here at this time? Was there trouble?

He quickly unlocked the gate to admit the visitor. The guard quickly threw off his hat, revealing a tangle of dark red hair.

Nilsson gasped. He recognized the sideburns and hair immediately, disheveled and unkempt as they were. It was none other than Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, better known to the sailors as Admiral Hans Westergård.

Hans appeared breathless, as though he had been running, and his cloak was soaked and covered with dirt and grime.

"Admiral Westergård, what are you doing here? We haven't seen you in more than six months!"

"Captain, I..." He panted before catching his breath. "I will need you to prepare a swift ship to set sail immediately."

"Immediately? But sir, my men and I are on shore leave and there's a storm out, I fear it's not—"

"Do not question me, Captain! This is a direct order coming from your commanding officer!"

Nilsson looked apprehensive. "Yes-s-s, sir. But I really don't think this is a good idea."

He hurried into the dock house to notify his men.

Hans sighed. So far so good. It appeared that Nilsson was unaware of Hans' status as a prisoner of the Crown. As he suspected, his family had chosen to keep his actions in Arendelle a secret from the general populace, for they would no doubt reflect poorly on the royal family.

He pulled off his wet cloak and dropped himself onto the Captain's rocking chair, exhausted. It had been quite an ordeal for him. No doubt that once Josef discovered Hans was missing, he would send soldiers to scour the city for the runaway prince. He hoped to stay one step ahead of them, and he was confident that so long as Captain Nilsson was willing to assist him, he would be able to escape the Isles and onto freedom.

Yes, there was a fierce storm out. Nilsson apparently thought it was unsafe to sail. That didn't matter to Hans. All he wanted was to put as much distance between himself and his brothers as possible, and he wouldn't let some storm get in his way.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of anxious waiting, Nilsson returned with about a dozen men. They each gave Hans a curt salute of "Admrial Westergård."

Nilsson stepped forward. He hesitated before speaking, "Admiral, Lieutenant Dahlmark is concerned that sailing out in this weather is potentially suicide, and that we should really wait for the storm to die down before we sail."

"WHAT?! I have no time to wait, Captain! Lieutenant, step forward now!"

A young, clean-shaven man stepped before Hans. "Sir, I respectfully think that we really do need to wait. The men have had a long day and this weather is simply not suitable for good sailing, or really, sailing period. I'm sorry, but I and most of the men here agree that it's a fool's errand to sail out now."

Hans had heard enough. He drew his sword and pointed it menacingly at Dahlmark's throat. Audible gasps could be heard from the other men.

"Listen up, Lieutenant. If you value your life, you are going to follow my orders. Must I remind you, defying the direct orders of your superior officer is a capital offense. I won't repeat this again."

Dahlmark gulped, then saluted. "Yes, sir! Understood, sir!"

The other men followed suit, but they threw obvious tentative glances at one another.

Nilsson could read his men's faces quite well, and he knew they were all wondering if Admiral Westergård had gone out of his mind. He had seen the young prince's face when he drew his sword on Dahlmark. His eyes were fiery and his expression appeared positively deranged. He did not like this at all. Still, as a veteran officer trained to follow orders, he was willing to obey, as crazy as the Admiral seemed to be at the moment.

Which led him to wonder just why was Hans in such a hurry to leave. He began to think back on the rumors, the whispers that the young prince had returned from his trip to Queen Elsa's coronation in Arendelle in disgrace, and that he had been punished by the royal family, imprisoned within the castle. That would explain why no one in the navy or the city had seen the prince in over half a year. But there was no verification whatsoever that this was true. The official word from the Crown to the Royal Navy was that Admiral Westergård had been sent abroad indefinitely for further training, and for the most part, the officers had bought it.

But now, it almost seemed like the young admiral was on the run, a fugitive wishing to leave the Isles as soon as possible. If he was abroad, then why was he here? And why was he so anxious to depart? Nilsson could only conclude that the rumors he heard held an ounce of truth to them, and if so, he and his men could be in more danger than they could know.

He decided that he had to ask this personally to the young prince, as risky a proposition as that seemed.

As the men got ready to prepare their ship with provisions for sailing, Nilsson followed Hans toward the galley, hesitating before speaking.

"Admiral, if I may ask, no one has seen you for over six months. Was what the Crown said true, that you were training abroad during that time?"

"That's true, Captain," Hans replied nonchalantly. "My father figured it best that I go to Mildovia to hone my skills. I've returned recently, but I have to depart once again."

"But why all the urgency to leave right now, sir? May I ask? Why can't we just wait until the storm passes?"

Hans turned to glare at Nilsson. "That's something that I can't disclose to you, Captain, unfortunately. Just know that my need to leave is most urgent."

"And where are we heading, sir?"

"Arendelle."

* * *

Fredrik watched as lightning flashed outside his study window, the rain pouring down in torrents over the city. He fixed his gaze on the docks in the distance, noting a small galley had begun to depart in the distance.

His eyes narrowed. Who in their right mind would leave at a time like this? Sailing in this storm was quite likely dangerous.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking on his door. "Fredrik? Are you in there? Something crazy has happened!"

"Come in," Fredrik answered idly.

In strode Josef, his coat adorned with numerous medals. He looked livid.

"Can you believe it, brother? Little Hans has somehow escaped!"

Fredrik frowned. "Escaped? How?"

"Apparently, he was at the stables cleaning up when it happened. We can surmise that he knocked out two guards with his shovel, and he definitely stole one's sword. Then he apparently knocked out another guard manning the gate controls and escaped, most likely in disguise since the guard at the gate was stripped of his uniform. What I'm wondering is, how come there were so few guards around the area? Did everyone decide to take the day off because of the weather? What gives?"

Fredrik's lip curled upward almost imperceptibly.

Josef continued ranting. "This is an outrage! I can't believe they could be so incompetent! I thought I trained these men to be more watchful, more vigilant! It's a good thing Father's not here right now, having gone on his diplomatic trip to Mildovia. He certainly won't be pleased when he learns my soldiers couldn't even keep that little runt from breaking out!"

"You underestimate our little brother, methinks, Josef. You don't give him enough credit for his cleverness...or his audacity."

"Bah! Hans is nothing. He's the lowest on the totem pole. A spare to many spares. In any case, I've ordered my men to search the city. Hans couldn't have gone far, especially in this weather."

"Hmmmm, I don't know about that, Josef. I suspect he's already left the Isles." Fredrik peered at the galley disappearing into the distance.

"What? How can you be so sure?"

"If I know our younger brother, he'd want to get away from us as quickly as possible. He'll no doubt fear our wrath. In any case, do not forget that he is still an Admiral. I suspect he's used his title to get a crew of men to sail away...perhaps right at this very moment."

He pointed to the galley vanishing into the horizon in the distant harbor.

"What! Who the hell would sail in this stormy weather?" Josef's mind suddenly clicked as he processed his brother's words. "Impossible..."

"Yes, it would appear that little Hans has indeed sailed away."

Josef scowled. "This is not good! Not good at all! Do you have any idea where he could have gone, Fredrik?"

Fredrik smiled mirthlessly. "As a matter of fact, I do. There is no question in my mind that our little brother has gone back to the one place where he can tie up loose ends...Arendelle."

"Do you think we should pursue him?"

"Like you said, it seems like a fool's errand to sail away at this time. No, I would let them go. If the storm doesn't claim them, then I have a backup plan."

Josef gazed at his brother quizzically. "A backup plan? What backup plan?"

"I will contact Lord Fenris with a bounty on our brother's head. He should be around the area. Should Hans make it to Arendelle, Lord Fenris will deliver him back to us...alive or dead."

"Very well then. I could care less what happens to him, just that he won't be able to enjoy his freedom for very long." He cracked his knuckles. "Now if you'll excuse me, brother, I believe some heads will roll tonight."

Without another word, Josef swept out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The Crown Prince smirked.

"So, everything is beginning to be set into motion," he mused quietly to himself. "Two birds...with one stone."

He immediately set to work writing a letter addressed to Lord Fenris.

He hadn't written more than a few lines when he was again interrupted by knocking on his door. He quickly placed the letter facedown over a stack of papers.

Sighing, Fredrik answered, "Come in."

Percy walked into the room, clutching the frozen crocus he had given to Hans in his hand.

"Fredrik! I was told that Hans has escaped! I investigated the stables where he was last seen, and found the crocus. Where could he have gone?"

"Josef has already sent men to search the city. But they're too late, as I'm positive that Hans has already left the Isles."

Percy looked skeptical. "How can you be so certain?"

"A ship just recently sailed away from the harbor, and I have reason to believe that Hans invoked his position as Admiral to convince, nay, _coerce_, a crew of men to depart as soon as possible."

Percy gasped. "But...but the storm would make sailing in these conditions extremely dangerous! Would Hans really do this?"

"I'm afraid he would, Perce. Don't underestimate his desire to get away from us. In fact, if what you've said about him pining for the Snow Queen is true, I would imagine that he's most desperate to return to the place where he was ultimately disgraced...Arendelle."

"Sailing in this storm is dangerous enough...but the northern seas where Arendelle resides?" Percy shook his head. "I was barely able to escape the beginning of the storm when I sailed back. Not a day too late, I might add. This...this could well be a disaster if Hans has indeed left the Isles by sea."

His countenance hardened. "We _have_ to send a ship after him, Fredrik! Stop him from continuing his foolish mission before it's too late!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, brother. No sane man would want to sail away in this weather, and at this time. Plus, Hans' ship has left nearly half an hour ago now. I'm only assuming he'd head to Arendelle, but I can't guarantee that's exactly where he's gone. I'd rather not chase ghosts, brother."

Percy's face fell. He was sure that if Hans had indeed left the Isles for Arendelle, he'd become little more than a ghost in their memory. He stared at the crocus on his hand, its petal reflecting his morose visage.

_Hans, wherever you are, please stay safe._

* * *

Hans stretched out on the simple bed provided him in the Admiral's quarters. It had been a long and exhausting day, and he could barely keep his eyes from drooping.

Dealing with Captain Nilsson's questioning had been tiresome as well. He did his best to deflect the older man's doubts as much as possible, but had nearly lost his temper again when Nilsson brought up the rumors about his imprisonment in the castle. He was not in the mood to think back on the torments of the past six months.

The ship rocked noticeably due to the violent waves, but his years of sailing experience had gotten Hans accustomed to such situations. In very little time, he had drifted off into a deep slumber.

_Pain. Unbearable, inexplicable agony wracked his body._

_He glanced at his wrists and ankles. They were bound to cold stone with hefty iron shackles. The more he struggled, the more the chains seemed to tighten around his limbs and waist. But the source of his real pain actually came from above._

_A drop of poison fell from the razor-sharp fangs of a monstrous green serpent. The drop fell onto his forehead, causing an excruciating, burning sensation to course through his body. His screams echoed through the dark cave where he was imprisoned._

_He opened his eyes again once the pain began to fade away. A radiant blue light entered his vision, and as he eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, he gasped when he made out the outline of a young woman, adorning a shiny sapphire gown that appeared to glow in the darkness. The long train she wore appeared to be made of pure ice crystals. Her skin was pale, the color of ivory, her hair a platinum white color, and her eyes glowed a bright, brilliant blue. He realized that the figure before her was none other than Arendelle's beautiful Snow Queen. But there was something different about her. Not just that her skin and hair were paler than usual, virtually white. Her expression was harsh and stoic, cold and uninviting. Those glowing blue eyes bore into his own with such intensity that it caused him to shrink into himself._

_This was not Elsa the Snow Queen, but Elsa the _Ice_ Queen. She slowly made her way to the chained prince, and took the serpent by the throat, thrusting it forward so that Hans could see its fiery red eyes. It hissed, and a large drop of venom fell onto his forehead once more. He howled in agony._

_Throughout his ordeal the Ice Queen gazed at him without remorse, without pity. She leaned closer to him._

_"You will suffer this pain for all eternity, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," she said in a voice both cruel and strangely musical. "For all your crimes, you will never again see the light of day. For your heart is as frozen as the ice within my own veins."_

_The serpent opened its mouth once more, and Hans saw a drop of venom form around its fangs, ready to drop onto his face once more._

He awoke, screaming, his forehead drenched with cold sweat. _That was a horrible nightmare._

He shuffled through his coat pocket, searching for the familiar frozen petals. He was dismayed to discover that the crocus was not there. He must have dropped it during his escape from the castle. The very thing that gave him comfort in those darkest of nights, gone, just like that.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to fall asleep again that night.

* * *

Two more days passed at sea. Captain Nilsson continued to become more aggravated as the weather conditions showed no signs of improving. Hans continued to dismiss the Captain's fears but could no longer suppress a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, a fear that had developed since the night of his terrible nightmare.

He needed something to put his mind on, so he decided to write yet another letter to Queen Elsa. This time, he intended to deliver it to her personally. His mind was a swirl of negative emotions, and he put the rage and bitterness that he'd felt during the past few days into writing.

He was in the midst of writing his letter when he suddenly heard shouts from above deck. The ship was swaying violently in the sea, but he was so engrossed in his writing that he hardly noticed it. Now, however, with all the activity above deck he could ignore it no longer.

He opened his cabin door, only to find Captain Nilsson running toward him, a look of sheer terror etched on his visage.

"What the blazes is going on above deck, Captain?" Hans snapped.

"Admiral! We've been caught in a massive storm! Vicious waves are striking the decks, water is already starting to leak in. I fear that we won't last long. We must make our way to the lifeboats!"

Hans swore. This was not supposed to happen! Not when he was so close to his destination, so close to seeing the Queen of Arendelle once more!

"Alright, Captain, just give me a few moments. I have to prepare a letter."

Nilsson's face was a mask of panic and terror. "We don't have much time, sir! I won't abandon this ship unless everyone is accounted for! Please hurry!"

"I will."

With those words, Hans slammed the door on the Captain's face. The ship continued to rock violently, and water was beginning to leak into his cabin.

Hans quickly finished writing his letter, then looked around for an empty bottle to place it in. He found an empty bottle of rum, and quickly shoved the letter inside. He noticed that drops of water from above deck had soaked parts of his letter, and he cursed. But it was too late to rewrite it now. He quickly found a cork and sealed the bottle.

He'd be damned if he wasn't at least able to save that letter so that it would reach the Queen.

Out on deck, panicked men rushed toward the lifeboats. Unfortunately, it was too late. A lightning bolt struck the top of the mast, and within moments the ship was swallowed up by a colossal wave. In a single moment all that was left was a uniform sea of roiling, rolling waves.

* * *

**A/N: My longest chapter yet. I couldn't find a good place to cut it, and since most of these events take place in a single day, I decided it best to just fit it all in one chapter.**

**A couple of notes: "Flottilleadmiral" is a naval officer ranking in Denmark (the country that the Southern Isles is inspired by) above Captain but below Kontreadmiral (rear admiral). There are a few Norse mythology references here, including the name "Fenris", an alternate name for the monstrous wolf Fenrir, and Loki's punishment for the death of Baldr, which was the basis for Hans' dream. I'll leave it to you, dear reader, to discover the name of the deity responsible for preparing the serpent that drips venom onto Loki's forehead.**

**So a lot of things that happen in this chapter will have significant repercussions throughout the rest of the story. The action has finally begun, and things will begin to pick up again pretty soon thereafter. Now what has become of Hans?**

**As usual, thank you for your kind reviews!**


	8. Letters To Elsa

**Chapter 5: Letters To Elsa**

Snow swirled and fell upon Arendelle, a frigid wind howling as the kingdom was engulfed in a fierce blizzard. The people spent most of their time indoors, huddled away by their fireplaces or seeking shelter with others in taverns and inns, spending time close together for warmth and respite from the bitter cold.

To the Queen of Arendelle, it was another dreary day handling the usual mountain of paperwork and attending meetings with her Council and other dignitaries. Elsa was definitely not looking forward to the upcoming work, but with the way the weather was like outside, she and Anna had no choice but to stay within the castle grounds. Presently she sat on her desk drinking a cup of hot tea.

_Well, I probably will get a lot of the paperwork done sooner today. But even then, there's a fairly sizable pile of letters from non-official sources that I still have yet to look at and respond to, including..._

She didn't complete the thought. It brought back too many bad memories. She stared down at her tea, which had frozen over.

_Great, just thinking of...of him is enough to make me momentarily lose control of my powers. I really need to stop letting stress get the better of me. Conceal, don't feel..._

She thawed out her tea, but the damage was done, as the liquid was now ice-cold. She sighed. This was going to be a long day. She rose from her seat and walked idly down the lonely halls.

She didn't really know why the disgraced Prince Hans had been on her mind for the past week or so. She figured that she had begun thinking of him again following Prince Percy's appearance during the Winter Ball, when she noted how physically similar he was to his younger brother. Until then, she had been largely successfully at forgetting that Hans even existed. The dealings she had with the Southern Isles had been quite minimal since the Great Thaw, with trade between the former allies limited to that provided to neutral kingdoms.

That was for the best, she thought. Too much exposure to the Southern Isles only served to remind her of the thirteenth prince, and she would honestly prefer to forget about him altogether, as difficult as that was.

Since her nightmare the night of the Winter Ball, Elsa had begun to suffer from various bad dreams, returning to the time of the Freeze. She hadn't had dreams of that nature since the two months following the Thaw, back when the traumatic events were still fresh on her mind. Their reappearance had coincided with the beginning of the snowstorm that now engulfed Arendelle, barely a day or two following the ball. The present storm reminded her too much of what happened the days following her coronation.

She saw herself revealing her powers for the first time, hearing cries of _"Monster!"_ as she fled, plunging the kingdom into an eternal winter. But this time, she was unable to stop it and save Arendelle...

She saw herself about to kill an unarmed guard, until she heard an all-too-familiar voice cry out, _"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!"_

She saw Anna freezing solid before her eyes, shielding her sister from a lethal blow from Hans' sword.

And perhaps most disturbing of all, she saw Prince Hans, standing before her in a raging blizzard, jade eyes wide and accusing as he uttered those dreaded words...

_"Your sister is dead__—__because of you!"_

Plagued by all those nightmares, Elsa had found a good night's sleep far too elusive. She had thought she was over those memories, that the time spent with her sister in peace and happiness had allowed her to overcome her darker thoughts and fears, but it seemed fate had a cruel way of reminding her of that which she desperately wished to forget.

Elsa resolved to push those thoughts to the back of her mind. As she walked down the hall containing portraits of past Arendelle monarchs, she stopped by the painting of her father, looking so regal and poised, the perfect portrait of a benevolent ruler.

_Papa always knew how to compose himself, never letting the stress get to him. I have to be strong for him, be the Queen I know that I can be._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice quietly addressing her. "Your Majesty, if I may speak with you?"

She spun around and allowed herself to smile upon seeing Admiral Solheim, who bowed deeply as she fixed her gaze in his direction.

"Yes, Admiral. Please go ahead," Elsa replied.

Solheim took note of what Elsa had been staring at before his interruption. "I see you've been looking at that portrait of your father as a young man. He was an excellent ruler, one of the best Arendelle has had in its history. Did you know, my Queen, that I served under King Agdar before he became King?"

He stepped toward the portrait, keeping his gaze on Elsa's face. "I served in the Royal Navy as a young man back when Agdar was Admiral of the Fleet in addition to Crown Prince of Arendelle. He was quite the accomplished sailor, and an excellent leader who knew how to get the best out of the men who served under him. He carried himself with an air of confidence and valor, a demeanor that inspired men to respect him and give him their utmost loyalty."

Elsa listened intently to the Admiral's story. She allowed liked to hear what others had to say about her father, as much as it pained her to think about him. She tried to remember him for all the good he had done for his children and for Arendelle, not how he had met his untimely end.

Solheim continued, "When I first met Agdar, I was just a lowly Kommandør, trying to grow into my role as captain of a small ship. What struck me most about him was how much humility he carried despite the fact that he was a Crown Prince and leader of the entire naval force in Arendelle. I've been around enough royalty to know that, pardon me, most live sheltered lives with very little real-world knowledge of how the military really operates. They typically expect others to follow them just because they carry a royal title."

Elsa said nothing, entranced by the Admiral's tale. He reminded her so much of her father, from his graying blonde hair and mustache, to the epaulets and the medals adorning his chest. There was a sort of comfort being around him, as though he was there to protect and comfort her, much like her own father used to do.

"But Agdar was not like that. He was humble and showed a genuine interest in getting to know as many of his subordinates as possible, be they other naval officers of slightly lower rank all the way down to the ensigns and cadets. When he wasn't giving orders, he took the time to speak with all of us as equals, to get to know us personally, to hear about our hopes and our dreams. I could see how he would later use this knowledge when he became King to ensure that his people would be well cared for.

"My Queen, I know what you are thinking. You are wondering how your father managed to handle all of the stress of running this kingdom, as well as whether or not you are worthy of him as a ruler. I can already tell you that there were days that your father considered difficult, where he struggled to handle the myriad affairs of the ruling a kingdom. But he always kept a positive attitude and thought of the people first, knowing that they were all relying on him for leadership and guidance. He was always able to pull through as a result. You seem to share most of these same qualities with your father, a compassion for the people under your rule and the desire to put the kingdom and the people over your own needs. You are a ruler worthy of King Agdar."

"All my thanks to you, Admiral," said Elsa. "I appreciate your kind words, and everything you have to say about my papa. But I'm sure you didn't come here just to talk about him."

"My apologies, my Queen. I actually came here to tell you that you have a visitor."

At that moment, Kai walked in, along with Borgermester Tunell.

"The Borgermester would like to speak with you, my Queen," Kai said after bowing.

After the steward and admiral departed, leaving Elsa and Tunell alone, Elsa began. "Borgermester Tunell, what business do you have with me today?"

Tunell bowed. "Your Majesty."

He glanced at the portrait of King Agdar before turning back to the Queen. "I overhead your conversation with the good Admiral about your father. He's already heaped all the praise on the late King that I would have given, so I won't repeat what he said. But know this, my Queen. I understand that feeling, that feeling of loss when you lose someone close to you. I myself lost my wife five years ago. There is not a day that passes when I don't miss her. But I've learned to move on, and I know to treasure my children more than anything in the world. There is nothing I won't do for them, to ensure that they are safe and happy."

Elsa gave Tunell a sad smile. "Family means so much to me too, Borgermester. I too, treasure my sister more than anything in this world. After my parents' death, and the Freeze, I realized that life's too short to dwell on the past, and I know I must always give my love to the only family I have left."

"Indeed. Those words cannot be more true. But I didn't come here to chat about our families. There are concerns that I must bring up to you regarding the hardships Arendelle is experiencing because of this freezing winter weather."

"I see. Perhaps you can bring them up during our upcoming Council meeting, which should be in half an hour. I know for a fact that Baron Fjellstad intends to discuss plans to address the toll on resources that the winter has caused on the kingdom. You can certainly add to the discussion. I will authorize you to attend the meeting as a guest speaker. On the meantime you can make yourself at home in one of the guest rooms."

"Thank you so much, Your Majesty. I will do my best to make the people of Arendelle proud to have me as their Borgermester."

With another bow he left the room.

Admiral Solheim returned, his expression unreadable. He was holding a bottle in his hand. Elsa could see the messenger boy, Miska, turn and walk away from the door.

"My Queen, there is some grave news that I have just received. It appears that the remains of a ship have just washed ashore near the fjord. Apparently, it had been caught in a storm at sea. No survivors were found. Why anyone would want to sail to Arendelle in this terrible weather, I would never know."

Elsa gasped, the temperature of the room dropping noticeably. The news about a shipwreck with no survivors found had hit close to home.

"Did—were they able to identify where the ship came from?"

"Yes. A piece of driftwood bore the unmistakable emblem of the Southern Isles. Additionally, they did manage to recover a message. A message in a bottle. Unfortunately, the note had been soaked by water before it was placed in the bottle and some of the ink washed away or was rendered unreadable."

He hesitated. "I did try to read it, and while I wasn't able to make out exactly who the letter was addressed to, I am fairly certain from the context that it was meant for you. Please take this, Your Majesty."

He handed the bottle over to Elsa. She could indeed see the neatly folded letter within.

"T-thank you, Admiral," Elsa replied shakily, her mind now swirling with thoughts about the shipwreck that led to her parents' demise.

_Conceal, don't feel. You have a Council meeting coming up. You've got to move on. Don't let it show._

* * *

A few hours later, Kritstoff wandered down the hallways in search of Anna. He had been forced to stay indoors because of the severity of the blizzards, as the Ice Harvesters Guild did not want to risk its members going to the mountains during such a violent storm. As a result, he spent far more time within the castle than he ever had in the past. Bored, he sought the company of the princess to take his mind off the many troubling thoughts he had been experiencing, such as whether or not the Queen truly thought him worthy of her sister. Anna's company never failed to take his mind off his problems.

As he wandered down a familiar corridor, he suddenly caught sight of a face he recognized.

"Hey, Miska! It's good to see you again!"

The blonde messenger boy beamed at the ice harvester. "Master Bjorgman! What brings you here to this part of the castle?"

"Ah, I'm planning to visit the princess. She's been rather fidgety being holed up in the castle for so long, so I decided to keep her company. And you can call me Kristoff, remember?"

Miska laughed. "I see, good to hear that you and Princess Anna get along so well."

He winked. "You planning to propose to her anytime soon?"

Kristoff's face fell momentarily. "Well, I would have, but alas, the Queen doesn't think she's ready for that yet, and so has refused to consent to me doing so."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. Say, any luck on locating that Skadi Stone?"

The question hit Kristoff like a wall of bricks. _The Skadi Stone. Why hadn't I thought of that? _

"Unfortunately, no. But between you and me, I think we are getting pretty close to finding it. Alas, with this freak weather none of us ice harvesters have been able to safely get to the mountains, so we'll have to wait for the weather to clear before we can continue."

Miska paused as though to think before responding. "Kristoff, you said you're planning on giving the Stone to the Queen once you find it. Have you...have you considered using it as a way to convince her, once you hand it over, that you're worthy of the Princess's hand in marriage?"

Kristoff was awestruck by Miska's revelation. _Using the Skadi Stone as a way to convince Elsa that I'm worthy of Anna's hand. That's right! She will no doubt think the Stone so beautiful, that it would be the perfect time to ask again about a proposal. I'm sure delivering such a wonderful gift to Her Majesty would be enough to change her mind as well._

"You're absolutely right, Miska!" Kristoff patted the young man on the shoulder. "Thank you so much for the suggestion! I owe you big time, mate!"

"Don't worry about it," Miska grinned. "Just trying to cheer up a friend."

The two shared a few more words of friendly banter before parting ways.

As Kristoff made his way towards the stairwell to the Princess's bedroom upstairs, he heard voices from an nearby room speaking in low, hushed but frantic tones. Curious, he leaned toward the wall just outside the door, which was ajar.

Upon closer proximity, he immediately recognized the voices. They belonged to none other than Minister Stromberg and Baron Fjellstad, the Queen's head of economic affairs. Kristoff had seen the man speak with Guild Master Johansson on more than one occasion. He pressed his ear against the door frame, making sure he was out of sight of the door.

Stromberg spoke, voice low but unmistakably vexed. "My Lord, what do you make of this godforsaken weather? It hardly seems natural. In fact, it rather reminds me of the weather during the Freeze last summer. We both know what the cause of _that _was. I don't know about you, but it appears the Queen might well be responsible for cursing the land once again with eternal winter."

"Minister, I find that preposterous," Fjellstad said. "You saw and heard the Queen during the Council meeting. She appeared as perplexed by the weather as any of us. She insists that she's not responsible for it, and I have no reason not to believe her. She's trying her best to address the citizens' concerns about the weather and how it's stretching our resources thin."

"Yes, but remember that last time she had no idea that she plunged Arendelle in an eternal winter. Think of that for a moment. Who's to say this isn't the same way?"

"I honestly have my doubts, Minister. Queen Elsa hasn't shown the same sort of panic that made her bring forth the Freeze that summer. From what I understand, her close relationship with her sister has allowed her to control her powers."

"I don't know about that. The Queen has been rather reclusive lately, particularly following the Winter Ball. Is it not a coincidence that this more or less coincided with the arrival of this monstrous storm? A mere two days or so after the night of the ball? I could tell today that the Queen wasn't quite herself, as much as she tries to hide it under her aura of regality. Something is troubling her, and that something might just be the fact that she knows she is responsible for the weather, and she might well be powerless to stop it!"

Fjellstad didn't say anything for awhile, as though doubt was beginning to fill his mind. "Are you so certain of this, Minister? Accusing the Queen of causing this weather could well be construed as treason."

"I'm sure that you've heard the rumors. Whispers saying that Fimbulwinter has arrived, now that the ruler with a frozen heart has ascended the throne. And you know what they say...when Fimbulwinter comes, Ragnarok is just around the corner."

"Those are petty superstitions, Minister. I'm quite frankly astounded that you would believe that. I would tread carefully though. If word comes to the Queen that you are speaking ill of her, you may well lose your title and get kicked out of this Council. And I won't be one to speak on your behalf, should that happen."

The conversation continued, but Kristoff had heard enough. He quickly slipped away from the door and toward the stairwell.

He didn't believe a word of what Minister Stromberg had said. Even if he had not been a man who had spurned Kristoff time and time again regarding his potential to be a match for Anna, Krisotff would have rejected his logic. He knew Elsa wasn't responsible for causing the unusual winter weather; of that he was certain. What struck him was the fact that Elsa did seem to be more reclusive recently, and her mood seemed more melancholy.

_All the more reason why I have to find that Skadi Stone. With any luck, that will really cheer her up._

* * *

As the day turned to evening, snow kept falling relentlessly on the beleaguered kingdom. Sometime after Elsa had finished reading and signing papers for the day, she once again settled down on the desk in her study with a cup of hot tea, a blazing fire at the hearth and candles lit, facing a small stack of letters from various people who had no official business with the crown. Most of them were just thank-you messages from grateful citizens showing appreciation for the Queen's assistance during the lean winter season. There were also occasional messages from those desiring to court her, many of whom were foreign princes or other royalty. She faithfully responded to all of these letters without fail.

Finally, she came across a pair of letters from none other than Prince Hans himself. She hesitated before picking up the first, using her other hand to raise her cup of tea. So much time had passed that the tea had gone cold of its accord. The letter had been sent to her over four months prior, but she had not seen fit to answer it because she did not deem Hans worthy of her response at the time. The sting of his betrayal, to both her and to Anna, had still been fresh and she simply refused to read a letter sent by a man who had tried to kill her.

But now she finally had the time to read these letters, and she knew that she really could not put it off any longer. Her hatred of Hans had gradually faded over time, now being little more than a bitter distaste, and presently she found herself more curious than ever to know what he had to say during his time in prison.

_Perhaps I can even find some sort of closure regarding Prince Hans such that he won't so readily haunt my dreams. I really suppose I need to know what he thinks and how he feels about what happened._

After a moment of quiet contemplation, Elsa steeled her resolve, then opened the first letter and began reading.

#

_To Her Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_You may have missed my first letter that I sent you about a month ago, but it's okay. I want to let you know that I am alive and well__—or about as well as you can be being locked in a squalid cell and forced to shovel horse manure and clean out the stables a few times a week. But enough of my plight. I wish to tell you that I would like to formally apologise for everything I did in Arendelle. For trying to take your throne, for fooling your sister into thinking that I loved her, and then for trying to kill you. I often wonder whether it could all have been so different, had I not made the choices I made._

_Yes, I made a lot of mistakes. How is Anna doing? Please tell her that I'm sorry, as my betrayal really seemed to hit her hard. Well, probably not _quite_ as hard as when she sent me flying down into the fjord with that wicked right hook. Would you ever find it within yourself to forgive my crimes against you and your sister?_

_Anyways, how are you feeling? How is the kingdom doing under your leadership? I heard that running a kingdom is tough. My older half-brother Franz is King of the Northern Isles, and I know for a fact that he considers running it to be a rough task. I hope that you are managing okay._

_What's funny is that the past few weeks I've been thinking about you almost endlessly. I now have possession of the frozen crocus you gave my old man. You know, I personally have always thought your powers were quite beautiful, even when you used it for destructive purposes. I've come to appreciate them to the point where I'm really beginning to think that I'm one of your biggest fans. Did you know, I recently painted my cell with decorative snowflakes and even a snowman, to remind myself of you every day? I still think of your ice palace on the North Mountain from time to time. I've never seen something so wondrous in my life. How I wish I could see it again..._

_Please write me a letter back, my Lady. I would love nothing better than to hear back from you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Prince Hans of the Southern Isles_

#

Her brow furrowed, she then opened up the second letter that was sent some three months prior. Reading through it, her eyes widened in surprise.

#

_Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_You still haven't written me back from the last letter I sent you. I hope you'll get the chance to soon. I'm not upset or anything, but I find it puzzling that you wouldn't answer a prince, even one disgraced such as myself. Yes, I greatly wronged you and Princess Anna, and like I said before, I'm sorry. But you never did reply to my brother Percy's letters, either. Why, may I ask? Is it because he's a prince of the Southern Isles? Have I shamed my entire family such that you no longer can find any way to trust a word any of us says?_

_It's a shame really. All Percy wanted was to court you. And though we still have limited trade with your kingdom, things are not the same. Percy tells me that Arendelle ships rarely come to the Isles to do business with us now. You know, I'm not angry about all that though._

_All I can think about at night is you. I still remember my conversation with your sister on the night of your coronation. She told me that she'd never met anyone so like herself. But of course, I was only acting. The truth is, I'm actually like you in more ways than you'd care to know. I recall how Anna said you'd isolated yourself, refusing to keep her company for thirteen years. I understand now what you went through._

_Elsa, we both grew up with many insecurities. My brothers used to either ignore me, beat me, or insult me. Though I was surrounded by so many people, I grew up quite lonely, with very few whom I could truly call friends. I know that you led a very lonely existence as well. You always feared that you'd never be accepted, that people would reject you because of your magical powers. An overwhelming feeling of hopelessness... Well, I felt much the same way growing up too. With no one willing to accept me for _who_ I was, I was nothing more than the thirteenth in line to everyone, including my own family._

_Yet when I go back to my cell to rest, I can now see your beautiful, smiling face. Yes, I have a portrait of you given to me from my father. It gives me a sense of peace. Did you know I dream of you too sometimes? Dreaming is really the only time I can ever feel any sort of bliss anymore, an escape from the pain and torments of my daily life._

_You see, Elsa, everything you've done, you've done with such grace, such elegance. We have a lot more in common than you think, my Queen. Despair and isolation were our closest friends growing up. So please, acknowledge me, you have to write back! Or you'll lose your biggest fan..._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Prince Hans_

_P.S. Elsa, we would be perfect together._

#

Her mind a storm of conflicting emotions, Elsa slowly took her fountain pen and a blank parchment, dipped the pen in ink and then began to craft a response.

#

_Dear Prince Hans of the Southern Isles,_

_I meant to write you back sooner, but I have indeed been very busy with the duty of running a kingdom. The hardships caused by the current winter have stretched me to my limits. But you seem to realise from your own family that ruling a kingdom is no easy task._

_I am glad that you've found the heart to apologise to Anna and I, and I appreciate that you would ask about how I was doing, but I'm afraid that I can't give you my forgiveness. The wounds from that summer are still relatively fresh, and I honestly doubt I can ever fully get over the pain you caused the two of us. I spoke with your brother about a week ago at the Winter Ball, addressing his desire to court me._

_But there are some things you wrote in your letters that really concern me. You've been thinking about me all this time, even going so far as to have a portrait of me in your cell? I'm okay with you painting some snowflakes and a snowman, I think that's rather cute in fact. But I find it rather disturbing that you have my portrait and dream of me so often._

_You have some issues, Hans. I know you're in prison serving your sentence for what you did here in Arendelle, but I hope that your brothers treat you fairly. They don't seem particularly friendly to you throughout your life. I hope that you've learned from your mistakes so you can finally move on from all this. While I admit that you did bring me back from the brink that day on the North Mountain, that day I very nearly became the monster people feared me as, I really don't think we're compatible. The very notion of being together I find...distasteful, given everything that happened._

_But what you should focus on now is finding the love you need to treat your brothers better. I am sure you and your brothers need each other, and if you guys could be just like me and Anna, treating each other better, you'll eventually find the love you've always wanted, the love you apparently never really had growing up._

_I hope this message finds you well, and please don't try anything drastic. You'll be fine, Hans. Just calm down, I'm glad that I'm so positive to you, but you're clearly obsessed. Thaw your frozen heart, and remember...love is the key, so don't do anything crazy. I heard about a shipwreck that occurred a few days ago near the coast of Arendelle. It made me sick just thinking about it, reminding me of my parents and their final voyage. No survivors were found, and it was identified as coming from the Southern Isles... There was a message in a bottle, but I don't exactly know who it was addressed to... Wait a minute. No..._

#

Elsa stopped writing immediately, suddenly looking at the crumpled letter that she had removed from the bottle that Admiral Solheim had procured from the wreckage. She had not yet read it, since she did not deem it particularly important, but now she couldn't dismiss the sinking feeling in her stomach. Who was the letter addressed to? More importantly, who was it from?

She had to know.

Her hands trembling, she slowly opened the letter, covered in thick blotches of dried water and smeared ink. Most of it was completely illegible, but she made out a few words.

A few words that made her heart drop.

The name "Elsa", though stained with water, could definitely be made out in at least one part of the letter. The letter also had a signature at the end, with a name she at once recognized.

Hans.

Her eyes widened in horror. "Oh my God..."

#

The letter Hans had written in full...

_Dear Elsa,_

_This will be the final note I send to Your Majesty. It's been five months since I first started sending you letters. Not a single word back from you__—why is that? Am I nothing to you? Nothing but dirt beneath your heel, fit only to be brushed aside?_

_Well, guess what? I just escaped from prison, and hijacked a ship by intimidating the crew and convincing them to take me to, you guessed it, Arendelle! I will have a good word with you, Ice Queen! My escape wasn't without incident, I had to cut through plenty of guards to get to you. I've lost all my inhibitions now, I don't really care what I do, except that I got to get over to you. So what if you think me crazy? I've had enough of being ignored for the last time! As the first-born child you always had the luxury of being pampered and prepared for the throne. As thirteenth, I am NOTHING! This is it. I won't be ignored any longer! I will get to you even if it's the last thing I do._

_Elsa, all I ever wanted these past few months was a simple response back. Just one lousy letter! Well guess what now? All the admiration I had for you, it's become hate. I love you, Elsa, we could have been together, King and Queen ruling Arendelle as equals. Think about it!_

_But it's all ruined now, people got hurt, people suffered, and I hope you DREAM about it! And it haunts your nights so you can't sleep and you SCREAM about it! I really hope your conscience devours your soul and you go CRYING about it! You bitch..._

_So Elsa, it looks like things are getting really rocky on this boat. Don't know how much longer she'll hold. Before I wrap up though, I'll let you know that I'm becoming the monster I told you not to be, perhaps I'm not like you after all. But then again, like Anna said, I got a frozen heart, but it's clear from your lack of a response that you do as well!_

_I'll finish with these parting words. Leaving the job unfinished will surely come back to haunt you._

_Your worst nightmare, _

_Hans_

* * *

_She awoke to find herself in a dark, dank room. Dull gray walls of aged stone surrounded her. A cell, she realized. Strangely familiar surroundings._

_She rose from the cot where she sat, stepping toward the barred window, the only real source of light in the dungeon. She was stopped by a tension upon her arms. She immediately gazed downward to find, without surprise, that they were bound by solid manacles that completely enclosed her hands. It was the Freeze all over again._

_She didn't even bother to look out the window, instead hanging her head, beset by guilt. _What have I done?

_The door to her cell quietly opened before her, revealing a familiar face__—__Prince Hans._

_He approached her slowly, a look of grave concern on his countenance. But rather than ask her whether she could end the winter, as she expected, he instead did something completely unexpected._

_He lifted his hand to gently stroke her chin, forcing her to stare at his face._

_"Oh Elsa, if only you could love me..."_

_He suddenly grabbed her by her neck and waist, pulling her toward him while causing the chains that bound her to the floor to jerk her arms backward, and then planted a long, passionate kiss on her unsuspecting lips._

_When he withdrew, Elsa gasped, her face a mixture of terror and revulsion._

_Hans smiled. "...Everything would have been so much easier."_

_Elsa stepped backward as far away as possible. She could see the lust in his eyes, his smile twisted into a mad, lopsided grin as he slowly stepped toward her again._

_"No...Hans...no, please don't come any closer!" Elsa pleaded. Her manacles had begun to crust over with frost, and the temperature of the room had dropped dramatically. But it did nothing to slow the prince's steady, inexorable advance._

_Soon he was upon her, and she released an ear-piercing shriek._

Elsa awoke from her nightmare, drenched with sweat. The walls had almost completely frosted over and any remaining embers in her fireplace had been completely snuffed out.

She didn't know what disturbed her more; the fact that Hans had likely not survived the shipwreck, or the fact that he had dared to brave the storm just to go to Arendelle for the chance to see her again...nothing standing in the way of his obsession. An obsession that frightened her to no end.

* * *

**A/N: Whew, this chapter turned out far longer than I originally expected. Not much in terms of plot movement, but I wanted a more thorough exploration of Elsa's psyche and Hans' motivations. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the Skadi Stone!**

**Note: The rank of Kommandør is equivalent to Captain in Norway.**

**The letter writing was largely based on the Eminem hip-hop song "Stan", wherein the titular character writes rabid fan mail to the famous rapper, quickly devolving into a disturbing manifesto. Ultimately what transpires here between Hans and Elsa.**

**Elsa's dream at the end of the chapter was based on fanart I found online, "If you could only love me" by Milady666.**

**Thank you again for all the awesome reviews, and as usual I'd love to hear what you think!**


	9. Search for the Stone

**Chapter 6: Search for the Stone**

It had been over a week, and yet the blizzard that beset Arendelle showed no signs of letting up.

Princess Anna sat restlessly on her bed one night, filled with boredom and loneliness. Ever since the gates had remained open following the Great Thaw, she could never stay within the castle for too long. Although she had remained there for thirteen years after her father had the gates closed in order to isolate Elsa, she now felt like a prisoner in her own home despite the fact that it had only been a week. Anxiety would creep into her mind whenever she was unable to find opportunities to make up for all those lost years.

Lately, she noticed that her sister had been shutting herself in her room far more often, and it had started since the day after the Winter Ball. It had also nearly coincided with the beginning of the winter storm befalling Arendelle. Anna had heard whispers amongst certain members of the Council that the violent winter weather may have something to do with the Queen's mood, but Anna refused to believe it. She was certain that there must be something on Elsa's mind that she wasn't disclosing to anyone, but at the same time it couldn't possibly be serious enough to make her create another freak snowstorm—could it?

Elsa had brushed off most of Anna's requests to spend time with her over the past few days, insisting that she had much work to attend to. Reluctantly, Anna had allowed her sister to take more time on work, reducing the time spent with Elsa mostly to meals and supper. When they did talk, Elsa seemed more subdued than usual, allowing Anna to dictate the flow of the conversations and refusing to bring up anything that might be bothering her.

Anna was frustrated that her sister had begun to once again keep to herself.

_Whatever happened to no more secrets? Whatever happened to that open door policy?_

She felt as though she were going to reach her boiling point. This couldn't go on any longer!

She got off her bed, went to her armoire and threw on a warm winter cloak, bonnet, scarf, and mittens, then walked straight for the door.

_I really need some fresh air. I know it's late, and I know the weather's bad, but I really have to go out, I'm so tired of being stuck in this stuffy castle for so long!_

She slid down the spiral staircase to save time, reaching the first floor on short notice.

She had reached the front door and put on a pair of winter boots when she suddenly heard her sister's voice calling out to her.

"Anna, wait! Where are you going? The storm is very bad outside! And it's quite late! Don't be foolish and go out there. Please!"

Elsa hurried toward Anna, her face bearing an expression of concern. She remembered the last time Anna had wandered out in a raging snowstorm, back during the Freeze. It wouldn't have ended well for Anna, had her act of true love not saved her.

Anna's face brightened at the sight of Elsa, but her expression darkened when she recalled how distant her sister had become.

"And why should I have to listen to you now? You've been refusing to spend your free time with me lately, instead focusing on doing your work behind that closed door! I've been willing to give you your time and space, Elsa, but I'm sorry, I've been feeling so alone, cooped up in this castle and you refusing to talk to me as much as we used to!"

She huffed and reached for the door handle, but Elsa quickly grabbed her sister by the arm.

"Please, I don't want you to go out there in this storm, sis," Elsa pleaded.

She recognized the look of determination on her sister's face, the look that said that nothing could stop her from her current task. Defeated, Elsa decided if she couldn't stop Anna, she would at least accompany her, and do whatever she could to protect her sister.

"I don't want to lose you...again."

Elsa continued to try to convince Anna of her folly, while addressing her sister's concerns.

_The wind blows hard, winter has taken hold  
__Dress warmly now, or you'll catch a cold  
__Do not be a fool, pretending that you're well  
__There is pain, and I can tell_

_The snow falls so hard, I can barely see  
__But there is a light at the end for me  
__When you hurt, I hurt even more  
__Don't go alone, just wait, I implore_

_The pain is just momentary, let's take a break  
__Even if it's late, we're both wide awake  
__In those times that seem so far, so far away  
__You're the one I always hold in memories_

Anna was touched by her sister words, and decided it was time to bring her issues out into the open.

_The sadness abounds on this bleakest of days  
__I see you get farther away from me  
__I'm feeling happiness even on dark days  
__Through all the tears, the sky clears with the sun's rays_

_Shutting me away, again?  
__It brings me nothing but pain  
__Is there no more comfort seeing my face?  
__Is there no more warmth in my embrace?_

_We laughed and cried through life, always amazed  
__But why did your brightness go away?_

_The pain is just momentary, let's take a break  
__Even if it's late, we're both wide awake  
__In those times that seem so far, so far away  
__You're the one I always hold in memories_

She held her sister's hands confidently, looking Elsa straight in the eye. Elsa held her gaze and replied to her in kind.

_Got many problems, but I won't let them bring me down  
__There's no chance that they can get me to drown  
__I'll find comfort when I see your face  
__I'll find soothing warmth in your embrace_

_Hold me tightly until you can feel our hearts touch  
__Never forget that I love you so much  
__In those times that seem so far, so far away  
__You're the one I always hold in memories_

The sisters smiled at one another, coming to a mutual understanding. Suddenly, Elsa gave Anna a tight embrace. Anna was only too happy to return the favor.

"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry that I haven't been willing to spend more time with you these past few days. I-I have been struggling to cope with some personal problems. I've been keeping them to myself. But we promised each other there would be no more secrets. I didn't realize how far apart we were getting from being on the same page. So, I'm here to tell you all about the problems I've been dealing with. No secrets between us."

Anna nodded in appreciation at her sister's candor. "Please, go ahead sis. Tell me everything that's on your mind. I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks, Anna. It's just that...well, how do I begin? So, you might remember that I received a couple of letters from Hans a few months ago."

Anna's eyes widened. "Yes, I remember. You actually got to reading them? What is that jerk up to now? Is he still in prison?"

"Yes, I did read them a couple days ago. And I have to admit that they were rather disturbing, more so than I would have expected."

She went on to describe what was written in Hans' letters as Anna listened with rapt attention.

"And what's more, a letter was found in the bottle recovered from the shipwreck about a week ago you doubtless heard about. Apparently, the ship was from the Southern Isles, and though the writing on the letter was largely ruined by water, I was able to make out that it was addressed to me, by none other than Hans himself."

"Good riddance than," said Anna with a pout. "He had it coming, after everything he did."

Elsa closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

"Anna, I don't think it's that simple. Do you really think he deserves that? Drowning at sea, that's not a pleasant way to go... Hans seemed genuinely sorry, perhaps even remorseful, about what he did to both of us. Perhaps he was ready to turn over a new leaf, even if he wasn't quite going about it the right way. The news of the shipwreck... That was something that really hit me hard because, you know, that's how Mama and Papa died... I wouldn't wish that on anybody."

Anna cast her eyes downward. She felt guilty for not considering that. Surely the news of the shipwreck had affected Elsa deeply, and Anna couldn't deny that she also felt pangs of sadness when considering how similar the circumstances in which Hans was lost were to their parents' deaths.

"Don't think so much about that, Elsa. Though we'll always miss them, I'm sure Mama and Papa will want us to move on and not dwell on the past. The same goes for Hans too. That guy is history, and I think it's better off that way for everyone involved."

Elsa sighed. "Perhaps you're right. Thank you again for those words, Anna. Where would I be without your support?"

"You know I always got your back."

Together they sauntered back off to their rooms in amiable conversation.

* * *

Little did they know that elsewhere, Hans was very much alive, if not all too well. He was currently sitting atop a small cot in a remote shack on the outskirts of Arendelle, warming himself by a blazing fireplace. He was still recovering from his harrowing ordeal at sea nearly a week before, when the ship he was traveling on the way to Arendelle had capsized in the midst of a violent storm. As far as he knew, he was the only survivor. He was fortunate enough to catch hold of a piece of driftwood which he clung onto for dear life. Eventually, he washed ashore, falling into a deep unconsciousness.

When he next awoke, Hans found himself on his back, staring at the face of a grizzled, bearded man with dark chestnut hair.

"Where am I?" Hans had asked the mysterious stranger.

"You're in my humble abode, in the outskirts of Arendelle. It's a good thing I found you when I did. You would most certainly have died of exposure out in the frigid weather after you'd washed ashore, your clothes wet with salty sea water. You should be grateful, for had I not come across you last night, you'd surely be dead."

Hans' eyes lit up upon hearing that he had successfully returned to Arendelle. He expressed his gratitude before asking his rescuer, "Who exactly are you?"

The man brought a lit pipe to his lips, exhaling smoke. "I am Oskar Hedlund, a local ice harvester. If you're wondering why this place appears so small..." He gestured to the tight, enclosed surroundings. "...It's because I've fallen on hard times and had to requisition this old storage shack as my new home."

He turned back to Hans. "So, what's your name, young man, and where did you come from? It's apparent to me that you must have been sailing to Arendelle when you hit a storm and nearly lost yourself at sea."

Hans hesitated before replying. He initially wanted to invent a completely new name, but calculated that he could perhaps trust this man, who eppeared to live only in the outskirts of the kingdom, and had shown no signs of even recognizing who he was.

"My name is Hans. I am...a merchant from Mildovia who wanted to travel north but as you noted, my ship hit a storm but I managed to survive by clinging to driftwood."

Oskar had bought Hans' story, and during the next few days as Hans was recovering, he became more trusting of the prince enough to tell him his own story.

Oskar once lived closer to the city proper of Arendelle, back before the Freeze. He lived with his wife back then, but during the Freeze their home was irreparably damaged by frost, forcing them to leave for alternative shelter.

Tragedy befell him then.

While on a solitary ice harvesting trip—Oskar always preferred harvesting ice on his own—his wife suffered an accident while gathering berries out in the nearby woods. She had badly injured her leg and because they lived far from civilization, no one heard her cries for help...no one except some nearby wolves. Wolves that were only too glad to prey upon a helpless, injured woman.

When Oskar returned and discovered his beloved's fate, he was beyond distraught. The grief-stricken ice master blamed the Queen and her unnatural powers for causing his misfortune, cursing the royal family and becoming even more distant from human interaction.

Upon hearing the disgruntled ice harvester's story, the gears in Hans' mind immediately began turning. He knew that this was a golden opportunity to use the man's disdain for the Queen of Arendelle to his advantage. So naturally, he began doing what he did best—formulating a plan.

He had always wanted an audience with the Queen once again. And he was willing to go to whatever lengths necessary to get it. He was a fugitive, a wanted one at that, he was certain. Surely his father and brothers would be scouring the Isles for him. It was possible they suspected that he had fled the kingdom. Going to the Queen in the open was probably not a prudent decision.

But at the same time, his desire for revenge was beginning to cloud his better judgment. He felt jilted by Elsa, and he wanted nothing but to get her attention in the most outrageous ways possible. And now that he had a potential ally in his latest scheme, Hans was confident that he could carry this plot to fruition.

So how best to get Queen Elsa's attention? He was sure he knew the answer to that particular question.

He would target the one thing Elsa valued most in the world—Princess Anna.

* * *

By mid-afternoon the following day, the storm finally showed signs of clearing, to the relief of the kingdom's denizens.

Walking through a well-lit path in the castle gardens in the early evening, Kristoff found himself deep in contemplation. During the bitter cold storm that engulfed Arendelle the past week, he had a lot of time to himself, alone with his own thoughts. However, the storm had finally passed, and the skies were now mostly clear, although snow was still falling lightly on the kingdom. If only the same could be said about Kristoff's own mind...

The ice master had been thinking of how to gain sole possession of the Skadi Stone, in order to gain Elsa's favor and secure the opportunity to propose to Anna. He realized he had no idea of exactly where the Stone was located, despite the many clues he'd collected over time to its general location, including the fact that it was likely to be found in the subterranean cave systems in the depths of the North Mountain. Finally, one idea dawned on him that he knew he should have considered from the very beginning.

Asking his old sage mentor, Grand Pabbie, back at the Valley of the Living Rock, about what he knew of the Skadi Stone.

From his experience, Kristoff knew Grand Pabbie to be very knowledgeable about the ways of magic, particularly elemental magic such as that channeled by Elsa and the Skadi Stone.

That thought had clicked not two days before, but since then, he had been impatiently wishing for the storm to end so that he could head out to the Valley and resume his search for the Stone in earnest.

Naturally, when the blizzards finally ceased and the skies began to clear that afternoon, he was extremely excited and made out for the stables immediately to rouse Sven.

He then realized that since he was going to the Valley, he had to pack some provisions and gifts that he could offer to his troll family, whom he hadn't seen in months, and figured that the dreadful winter weather may have potentially affected their resources. So he returned to his quarters and asked the cooks for supplies of food and water that he could pack for the trip, as well as small trinkets that Elsa had given to him that he decided would benefit his family more than himself.

By the time Kristoff had packed his supplies onto his sleigh and readied Sven, it was already early evening. The two walked leisurely around the gardens to admire the sky before departing.

"Alright buddy, let's go," Kristoff said, patting his faithful reindeer on the nape of his neck. "It's time to resume our quest to find the Skadi Stone!"

He was momentarily distracted by a loud rustling in the bushes nearby. He started. Were they being watched?

He immediately walked over toward the bushes and crept around and behind them, but found nothing. _Probably just a small animal then. I don't know why I'm even worrying about this. Must be rather paranoid about the Stone._

Suddenly, a voice called out to him in the distance. "Kristoff! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Kristoff turned around and smiled. It was Anna, the strawberry-blonde princess running toward him.

"Hey Feisty Pants! Slow down or you might trip! This path hasn't been paved in quite awhile."

Anna skidded to a stop in front of the Ice Master, and gave him a hug. "Hey you, I think we oughta hang out. A moonlit walk here in the gardens sound great to you? I've been so tired of being cooped up in the castle for weeks! Now that the storm is gone, we can finally enjoy the starlight for the first time in forever!"

She pointed to the brilliant aurora borealis in the sky overhead. "Look Kristoff, the sky's awake! So I'm awake!"

Kristoff chuckled at the princess's childlike exuberance. "Indeed it is."

"Yes, so we must play!"

Kristoff frowned. As much as he wanted to join Anna for a stroll in the gardens, he was too excited about the Skadi Stone and knew that he wouldn't be quite able to put it off his mind if he joined Anna now. He resolved to tell her that he needed to go back to his family, but he had to come up with a worthy excuse to go alone. After all, Anna should not know about the Skadi Stone. It was supposed to be a surprise for her sister, and Kristoff knew how poorly Anna kept secrets.

"Listen, Anna," he began. "As much as I'd love to spend time with you tonight, I just realized I had an errand to run for my family back at the valley. I'll have to go now, because it's rather important. I...I have to bring some gifts and supplies to them since it's been over a month since I last saw them, and I have to check to make sure they got through the recent blizzards okay."

That was kind of the truth, although he of course omitted the main reason why he wanted to go back to the Valley. He was also well aware that the trolls' magic offered them protection from the elements. That was why the Valley had remained unaffected by Elsa's magic during the Great Freeze.

Anna eyed him with disappointment. "Really? I was looking forward to spending time with you!" Suddenly, her face lit up. "Hey, why don't I join you in visiting your family! I'm sure we can have plenty of fun enjoying the scenery and talking like old times!"

Kristoff knew this was coming. "Well, you can't, Anna. You...you see, given how late it is, I actually don't plan on coming back tonight. I need to spend time with my family, and I intend to stay overnight. And I don't think your sister would take too kindly to me taking you out on an unplanned overnight trip in the woods after a storm has just passed."

Anna looked distraught. She knew what Kristoff said about Elsa was true, but she really wanted to spend time with the blonde ice master.

"Please tell me you'll come back soon then?"

Kristoff placed a hand on her shoulder, then reassured her. "Don't worry, Anna. I won't be gone long. I may have to stay longer than just tonight, but I promise this won't take longer than any of my usual ice harvesting trips out in the mountains."

Anna sighed. "I wish I can join you. I've wanted to see your family again but this winter has kept Elsa and I so busy I never even gave them much thought." She hurriedly added, "Not that I don't appreciate your family, Kristoff, I love them, but they're not the kind of folks you think about all the time... Oh, I'm rambling. Like I said, I'd love to go back with you to the Valley. Maybe next time?"

"Yes, next time I'll take you along with me, Feisty Pants. You have my word."

The two then exchanged goodbyes as Kristoff prepared his sleigh. In no time, he was well on his way to the Valley with Sven.

Anna watched by the gate as the two disappeared into the distance, heading toward the woods.

"Come back safe, Kristoff. I'll be waiting right here for you."

_When flowers bloom as spring comes,  
__Will you be there by my side?  
__I will wait for you here and meet you at the sunrise  
__On this silent night, I feel your body's warmth on my cheek  
__Your love for me shines, reflecting off my glistening eyes_

Kristoff turned back and watched as the castle—and Anna—faded away into the distance.

_Though you're fading away in the distance,  
__You'll always be here with me  
__And through the evening's silence  
__I hear the beating of your heart  
__Know that I will return to you  
__As surely as the seasons change  
__The sun will set but it'll also rise  
__If you miss me just look toward the skies_

_For the first time, I'm feeling lonely  
__My heart's feeling chilly, need someone to hold me  
__I'm like a bird that's lost its mate  
__The one I'm with, the one meant by fate  
__After night passes and flowers bloom  
__From the boulder's cracks, will you be waiting?_

Back at the castle gates, Anna continued to stare into the distance.

_When flowers bloom as spring comes,  
__Will you be there by my side?  
__I will wait for you here and meet you at the sunrise  
__On this silent night, I feel your body's warmth on my cheek  
__Your love for me shines, reflecting off my glistening eyes  
__Oh my love_

Sven and Kristoff were now heading through the woods, passing a grassy meadow.

_I used to like being alone  
__With no one but my reindeer  
__But now, here in the cold moonlight  
__Thoughts of you are my only delight  
__The night that we met, a single crocus bloomed in my heart  
__And I will give that flower to you when we're no longer apart_

_For the first time, I'm feeling lonely  
__My heart's feeling chilly, need someone to hold me  
__In this search for the Skadi Stone  
__I was a fool to go about alone  
__Now I want nothing but you by my side  
__'Cause in my heart is where you will reside_

Anna was now back at the castle, watching the Northern Lights from a second floor balcony.

_Standing out here, I wait for you  
__In the cold, I pine for your touch  
__Wordlessly, I wait here for you  
__As wind blows, I miss your warm touch_

_Standing out here, I wait for you (I'll be back for you)  
__In the cold, I pine for your touch (This time for good)  
__Wordlessly, I wait here for you  
__(Though time passes and times change, I'll be there by your side)_

_When flowers bloom as spring comes,  
__Will you be there by my side?  
__I will wait for you here and meet you at the sunrise  
__On this silent night, I feel your body's warmth on my cheek  
__Your love for me shines, reflecting off my glistening eyes  
__Oh my love  
__Oh my love, oh my love_

* * *

When Kristoff finally reached the Valley of Living Rock, it was already very late at night. The ice master got off his sleigh, unhooked Sven, and immediately walked over to a group of nondescript, moss-covered rocks at the center of an open clearing largely devoid of trees.

Kristoff called out, "Hey everyone! Guys, I'm home!"

Instantly, the rocks rolled forward toward Kristoff, and a crowd of beaming, joyful faces appeared before the blonde ice harvester.

"Kristoff's HOME!" yelled a female troll, none other than Kristoff's adoptive mother Bulda. She leapt atop another troll as Kristoff knelt before her, giving the young man's cheeks a squeeze.

"Say, where is the princess that you've been with, Kristoff?" she asked him. "Anna, was it? How are you two getting along? Are you ready to get married?"

A male troll appeared next to Bulda, Kristoff's adoptive father Cliff. "Yes, son, we'd love to know how your relationship is coming along? Please tell us you're ready to take the next step!"

The trolls around them whooped affirmatives as Kristoff let out a nervous laugh. "Don't worry, my courtship of Princess Anna is coming along just fine. I'm not sure we're really ready to get married just yet, but we've assured one another that we both love each other very, very much. And in time, perhaps very soon, I plan on proposing to Anna."

Bulda and Cliff gave Kristoff their congratulations and patted him on the back. Rather forcefully, considering that they had leapt upon his broad shoulders.

Kristoff then took the opportunity to present his gifts to his parents and the other trolls. They gleefully took the trinkets while thanking him for the provisions. Cliff assured him that the trolls had been able to fend for themselves well enough despite the harsh winter. The magic of the Valley had indeed protected them from the worst of the cold season.

Kristoff knew, however, that he couldn't forget his primary reason for coming here.

"Guys, where is Grand Pabbie? I need to speak with him."

Almost immediately, the trolls parted to allow a green, moss-covered rock to roll forward before Kristoff. The rock unfolded itself to reveal a wizened old troll with a large nose and green beard.

"Greetings, young Kristoff," the old troll spoke. "I hear that you've come bearing gifts. We thank you from the bottom of our hearts. But I sense that you have questions for me? Ask away, son."

"Yes, Grand Pabbie...what do you know about the Skadi Stone?"

A hush fell over the congregation. Grand Pabbie shifted slowly before speaking again.

"The Skadi Stone...a name I haven't heard in a long, long time."

Kristoff's eyes alit with excitement. "So you do know about it!"

"Indeed I do. The Stone is very ancient, a powerful gemstone capable of granting the one who possesses it control over the element of ice and snow. Including the ability to produce it at a mere whim. Much like the powers of Queen Elsa herself. But I suspect you already know this, Kristoff."

Kristoff nodded. "I have been searching for it for the past few months now. We at the Ice Harvesters Guild believe that the Stone has been calling out to us in the northern mountains ever since the Freeze. I hope that we aren't chasing a ghost and that the sound we hear in our heads during quiet moments while harvesting ice is indeed the Stone calling out to us."

Pabbie nodded. "You are indeed correct. The Stone was lost many centuries ago during the time the Vikings roamed these lands, somewhere in the northern mountains of Arendelle. Supposedly it once belonged to the jötunn, the frost giants, but passed through numerous human hands before finally being buried in the mountains. It has an affinity for artificial constructs of ice and snow, sending out pulses of energy directly at them.

"You see, the Stone was said to be crafted by none other than the goddess Skadi herself, who imbued it with her powers. Hence why it is far more powerful than the natural crystals that we use for our nature magic. Skadi was a jötunn and held power over the winter season. The natural powers of the jötunn would attract the Skadi Stone, allowing them to locate it should it ever be lost...or fallen into enemy hands. Without a doubt, you have been able to hear the Stone's call ever since the Queen of Arendelle unleashed her power to create several constructs of magical ice and snow—"

"Like her ice palace!" Kristoff interrupted gleefully.

"Yes, and that explains why you've never heard the Stone's call until the Freeze. What's more, _all_ of Elsa's magical creations should attract the Skadi Stone. Hence, the magical snowlem the Queen created should certainly be attracted to the Stone as well, and because of its unique lifelike behavior, should in theory be able to physically locate the Stone."

Kristoff was taken aback. "You mean to say that _Olaf_ would be able to help find the Skadi Stone?"

"So that's what you call the little snowman, interesting. Yes, I am saying that he would indeed be able to find the Stone."

Kristoff was ecstatic to hear the news. _Who would have thought that silly snowman would be such an invaluable asset on this important quest? I guess life has a way of throwing out curveballs._

He got to his feet, pumping his fist in the air. "I guess it's time for me to find Olaf! I've already pinpointed the general location of the Stone to be around the North Mountain. I'll take the little guy over for a little trip!"

Best of all, he recalled that Olaf had immediately set off for the North Mountain earlier that day, as soon as the storm had started to clear. He had said that he wanted to check up on his friend Marshmallow, the giant snowlem Elsa had protected to defender herself and her ice palace back during the Freeze. It had been a long time since Olaf last saw him, and according to the snowman, he wanted to make sure the big guy wasn't too lonely.

_It seems fortune is really smiling down on me today._

"Thank you so much for your words of wisdom, Grand Pabbie! I'm going to be heading over to get Olaf on the North Mountain right away."

He immediately headed toward Sven, waving goodbye to his family.

Grand Pabbie attempted to get Kristoff's attention. "Kristoff, my child. There is something you should be aware of regarding the Stone."

But the young man was far too giddy to really pay attention to the elderly troll. "Don't worry, I'm sure I know everything there is to know about this truly special ice crystal!"

Before long, he was on Sven heading straight toward the North Mountain. Pabbie sighed as he watched the ice harvester and his reindeer vanish into the distance.

_In due time, young Kristoff will learn what I have to tell._

* * *

**A/N: The action is truly about to begin, and we'll soon see the fabled Skadi Stone finally enter the picture.**

**A couple of songs in this chapter (which contributed to the delay in posting this chapter, in addition to real life obligations): The first song sung by Elsa and Anna is loosely based on the Korean hip-hop song "Let's Run Away" by MC Mong and Lyn. I wrote the lyrics based on the instrumental beat to fit it with actual singing, not rapping. The karaoke for the song can be found on YT (watch?v=NdJZLiOMSVw). It's a song that I feel gives off both sad but optimistic vibes. The second song, a more mid-tempo duet between Anna and Kristoff, is a also based on another Korean hip-hop song, Outsider's "Sadly Crying Bird" with Lee Soo Young. The second part of the bridge that Anna sings has parts sung by Kristoff in parentheses. Again, I wrote the lyrics with singing to fit the beat. The instrumental can also be found on YT (watch?v=X_cou9vrlWc).**

**To Helsa Fan: Hans' obsession with Elsa happened rather gradually over the course of the story. But because there have only been two chapters where we actually get to see him, we don't get to see this buildup. However, Chapter 4 "Breakout" did go into Hans' mindset a bit, including his thoughts about Elsa. Don't worry, I have major plans for Hans in this story, so just stay tuned to see what happens with him. Will he be a villain? Or will he be redeemed? Or something else altogether?**

**Thank you all for the reviews, as usual I really value them!**


End file.
